A Força dos Desejos
by JODIVISE
Summary: Lara era apenas uma rapariga normal com uma vida normal, até um antigo artefacto mudar a sua vida. Agora, Lara terá de contar com a ajuda do Capitão Jack Sparrow para voltar à sua antiga vida!Mas será que voltar é mesmo o seu verdadeiro desejo?
1. Chapter 1 Férias e Desilusões

**Oi! Esta será uma fic que se passará entre o tempo presente e o passado! As personagens Jack Sparrow, Will Turner e todas que o público conhece dos Piratas das Caraíbas pertence à Disney. Todas as restantes (Lara, Alicia, Thomas, etc) são criação minha. Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 1: ****Férias e Desilusões**

A sensação frenética de ir de férias tinha-se instalado na casa dos Stevens. As aulas não tinham ainda acabado, e Lara, já tinha desarrumado todo o quarto tentando escolher o que levar.

- Meu Deus! Passou por aqui um tornado? – A pergunta contrastava com o ar atordoado de Mrs. Stevens quando entrou no quarto da filha. Havia roupa em cima da cama, do sofá e até no chão.

- Mãe, sabes onde está aquela camisola violeta de alças que adoro? – Lara continuava a tirar roupa e de uma gaveta.

- Que tal se desses uma olhadela mais cuidadosa ao que já desarrumaste? – Mrs. Stevens segurava a dita camisola na mão, depois de a tirar de um monte de roupa em cima da cama.

- Bestial! Vou levar esta na viagem!

- Ainda tens o dia de amanhã para as malas, Lara. E tens aula hoje à tarde…

- Eu prometo que arrumo tudo depois. Já tenho o que queria! – Lara olhou para o relógio. – Minha Nossa! Já passa das duas da tarde! Tenho que ir. – Pegou numa mala, enfiou um caderno, um livro e um estojo e correu para a porta.

- Mas a aula não é só às três e meia? – Mrs. Stevens desceu as escadas seguindo a filha.

- Sim mas o professor antecipou-a para entregar os trabalhos! Xau mãe! – Deu um beijo na bochecha de Mrs. Stevens e saiu porta fora em direcção ao carro.

Quando chegou à faculdade, já lá se encontravam todos os que conhecia, incluindo ele: o rapaz mais giro da faculdade. Loiro e de olhos azuis mar. Lara conhecia Thomas desde o secundário, no entanto sempre foram amigos. Achava que se namorasse com ele seria a rapariga mais sortuda do Mundo. Em 19 anos de vida só tinha namorado duas vezes e foram apenas curtes de Verão, nada de sério. Não se achava nenhuma modelo. Era relativamente morena, cabelo castanho comprido e olhos também castanhos. Mas Thomas deixava Lara nas nuvens, com vontade de saltar montanhas e…

- Aye capitã Stevens! – O cumprimento cortou os pensamentos de Lara e deixou-a aborrecida.

- Alicia, quando é que vais parar de dizer asneiras? – Lara questionou a sua amiga da forma mais desconsolada que encontrou.

- Ai Lara! Põe-te animada! Afinal, depois de amanhã já vamos todos de férias e ali o bonzão também vai junto! – Alicia piscou o olho na direcção de Thomas.

- Também já te disse para não falares assim perto dele. Ah e não me chames mais capitã Stevens! Não tem graça.

- Porquê? Quem me dera a mim ser a capitã ao lado do capitão tão sexy como Will… - Alicia balançava-se como se estivesse num baloiço.

- Ok! Já sei dessa tua tara! Poupa-me! – Lara tentava o máximo possível desviar Alicia desse assunto. Efectivamente, não deveria haver rapariga com mais posters da personagem Will Turner que a própria Alicia. Já Lara não achava piada nenhuma nisso.

- Mas que disposição! – Disse Alicia sarcasticamente.

- Então girls tudo preparado para Sábado? – Thomas colocou-se lado a lado com Lara, deixando esta vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Tudo ok! Eu só faço as malas amanhã, mas aqui a Lara está tão ansiosa que até já é capaz de as ter feito durante a madrugada! – Alicia riu maliciosamente, mas parou quando Lara a beliscou discretamente.

- A Alicia exagerou. Só ando a ver o que vou levar. – Lara esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem eu por mim já ia hoje! Estou morto para dar um mergulho e preparem-se que vou atirá-las à água também! – Thomas sorriu e Lara quase perdeu o equilíbrio com tanto charme. – Bem então até Sábado!

- Até Sábado. – Disseram Alicia e Lara ao mesmo tempo. Lara e Alicia dirigiram-se para a sala discutindo o que levariam para a praia.

* * *

Dois dias depois

O carro preto seguia rumo à costa marítima, debaixo de um calor considerável. Dentro do carro, o ar condicionado disfarçava muito bem a real temperatura.

- Mas afinal onde vão ficar os teus amigos? – Perguntou Mr. Stevens enquanto seguia atentamente ao volante.

- Num parque de campismo perto da praia. Sempre é muito mais emocionante! – Lara iria passar férias na mesma zona balnear, no entanto ficaria num apartamento com os pais e com Alicia que estaria à sua espera no parque. Alicia era amiga de Lara desde criança e já tinham passado férias juntas. Eram como irmãs. Para Lara, saber que os outros iriam ter a liberdade que acampar e ela não, era deprimente. No entanto, contentou-se com o facto de fazer praia com todos e jantar de vez em quando no parque.

Quando chegou ao parque já Alicia se encontrava à sua espera. Entrou no carro, cumprimentou os pais de Lara e seguiram para o apartamento. Era bastante espaçoso e tinha uma grande varanda. Lara e Alicia ficaram no mesmo quarto dividido por duas camas. Mal chegou, Alicia analisou as paredes.

- Oh não nem penses que vais colar aí alguma coisa! – Lara detestava a ideia que com certeza passou pela cabeça de Alicia.

- Só um! – Implorou.

- Não! Aguentas 15 dias sem isso! Agora vamos arrumar as malas e tentar escolher o que levar ao baile desta noite no parque! – Lara estava muito mais contente. Ia haver um baile no parque e iria lá estar Thomas.

Quando anoiteceu, Alicia e Lara saíram em direcção ao parque. Não era longe, apenas 500 metros. Lara envergava um vestido branco que contrastava a pele morena e Alicia um cor-de-rosa claro até aos pés. Eram típicos vestidos de praia. Chegaram ao parque, dirigiram-se às tendas conhecidas e Lara teve o primeiro desânimo. Não viu Thomas. Adam, um colega de turma disse que Thomas já estava no baile. Seguiram juntos até lá.

- Finalmente! Pensei que não viessem! – A exclamação saiu da boca de Thomas, fazendo Lara se voltar de imediato. Foi o mesmo que levar com um bloco de gelo na cara. Thomas estava abraçado a uma rapariga ruiva bastante bonita.

- Mas que despistado! Não vos apresentei ainda! Lara esta é a minha namorada Lola!

- Muito prazer! O Thomas fala muito de ti! – Lola mostrou-se bastante simpática.

- Muito prazer… também. – As palavras custaram a sair. Alicia chamou Lara e puxou-a para um canto.

- Eu disse-te que isto ia acontecer mais dia, menos dia! Tu nunca te abriste para ele! – Reprimiu Alicia.

- E como é que tu querias que eu dissesse? Olha para ela, Alicia! É linda! Nunca que ele ia olhar para mim! – Lara começava a ter dificuldade em suster as lágrimas.

- Pára de te rebaixar. Enquanto fores assim, não vais a lado nenhum. Anda, vamos beber qualquer coisa e esquecer isto. – Alicia levou Lara até ao bar e pediu duas Coca-Cola. Mas quando Alicia foi à casa de banho, Lara aproveitou para sair. Não queria ficar ali a ver Thomas e a sua nova conquista e não lhe apetecia ouvir Alicia, que para mais tinha toda a razão. Passeou à beira-mar, tentando desanuviar a mente, mas só lhe apetecia chorar. Sempre se apaixonou pelo homem errado. Passou por uma barraca de objectos artesanais e parou para ver umas pulseiras.

- Precisa de algo para desanuviar? – A pergunta vinda de um homem idoso fez Lara saltar de susto.

- Como? – Perguntou meio baralhada.

- A menina parece estar bastante triste. De certeza que faria bem em levar algo para tentar desanuviar os pensamentos! – Disse o homem. Parecia saído de um filme. Era bastante baixo e com barba branca, no entanto possuía uns olhos profundos e misteriosos.

- Para isso, o senhor teria que vender pílulas para me provocarem uma amnésia. – Lara continuou a observar as pulseiras.

- Abra a mão. – Pediu o velho homem.

- Para quê? Vai-me ler a palma? – Perguntou Lara. Mas o homem nada disse e pegou na sua mão depositando uma pequena caixa. Lara fitou-a por momentos e abriu-a. Era uma bússola. Sorriu. Conhecia aquele instrumento de navegação em particular. Era uma imitação da famosa bússola de Jack Sparrow. _"A Alicia ia adorar isto!"_, pensou. – Bela imitação! Mas não aprecio este tipo de objectos. – Tentou devolve-la mas o homem afastou-se.

- Fique com ela. Muitas vezes precisamos de dar um novo rumo à nossa vida. E você vai precisar dela! Além do mais esta bússola é muito mais antiga do que os filmes de piratas que está a pensar! – Exclamou.

- Pois. E quanto custa esta "relíquia"? – Lara perguntou. Se fosse barata talvez a pudesse oferecer a Alicia.

- Não tem preço. Apenas faça um bom uso dela! – E dito isto, o velho homem virou costas.

- Obrigado! – Lara agradeceu mas não obteve resposta. Decidiu caminhar na praia. Parou à beira de uma rocha lisa devido à erosão marítima e sentou-se. Observou com mais cuidado a bússola. Era igual à de Jack. No fundo achou piada e talvez ela funcionasse mesmo, apontando o Norte. Decidiu brincar um pouco.

- Ora bem! Se fosses mesmo uma bússola a sério mostravas o Norte. No entanto não paras de girar e o mais certo é estares avariada! Mas e se fosses mesmo uma bússola dos desejos? – Pensou por um momento, mas acabou por fazer uma careta. – Apontavas para o parque de certeza! É o que mais desejo! – Lara levantou-se e como se impulsionada por uma inspiração gritou: - Desejo conhecer o mítico Capitão Jack Sparrow! – E acabou por rir a bom som. A bússola rodou frenéticamente e apontou para Sul. Lara achou estranho, mas acabou por aceitar a ideia de que estava demasiado em baixo e poderia estar a ver coisas a mais.

- És mesmo parva, Lara Stevens! – Exclamou. Decidiu voltar para casa e oferecer a bússola a Alicia.

* * *

**Bem esta é minha segunda fanfic sobre os Piratas das Caraíbas e espero que saia melhor que a primeira que escrevi "Quando menos se espera o amor acontece" e que ainda não conclui (ainda falta muito para acabar!). ****Espero que as leitoras/leitores gostem!!! Bjs e saudações piratas!!! ;)**

**JODIVISE**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Viagem no Tempo

**Capítulo 2: ****Viagem no Tempo**

Lara sentiu uma leve brisa no rosto e virou-se para o outro lado tentando dormir. _"Porque é que a Alicia tem sempre de abrir a janela?"_, pensou. Enterrou a cabeça na almofada, mas levantou-se num ápice passado um segundo. Tinha a boca cheia de…

- AREIA? – Berrou, sacudindo a língua. Olhou para baixo e em vez de estar de joelhos na sua cama estava deitada na areia fina e dourada. Olhou atordoada à sua volta e deu consigo numa praia. Ainda pensou que tivesse adormecido na praia, mas lembrou-se que tinha ido para casa.

- Adoro-te meu príncipe! – Um murmúrio fez Lara virar-se para o lado direito. Alicia dormia agarrada a uma pedra. Lançou-se para cima da amiga e tentou acordá-la.

- Vá lá Alicia, acorda! Tens de ver isto! – Lara estava já desesperada.

- Caramba é preciso tantos abanões? Já vou vestir o biquíni para irmos para a praia. – Alicia levantou-se, esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. – Ena, já estamos na praia?

- Alicia, nós dormimos na praia! – Exclamou Lara.

- Pois já percebi. Mas não me lembro de vir para cá! – Alicia ainda estava cheia de sono e pensava que o mais provável era estar a sonhar acordada.

- Precisamente! Eu vim da praia fui ter contigo ao baile, o meu pai veio buscar-nos, chegamos a casa, eu dei-te a bússola, fui dormir… - Lara calou-se de repente, arregalou os olhos e olhou para Alicia. – Onde está a bússola?

- Qual esta? – Alicia retirou-a do decote do pijama. – Dormi com ela por precaução! Estou à espera que aconteça o meu pedido! – Alicia fez cara de sonhadora. – Conhecer Will Turner – disse suspirando.

Lara deixou cair a boca de espanto. Aquilo não estava a acontecer. Não podia ser efeito de uma bugiganga sem valor. Levantou-se, vasculhou a praia e voltou para junto de Alicia.

- Anda, achei um caminho que dá para a cidade. Lá peço um táxi e se ninguém achar estranho estarmos de pijama, vamos para casa. – Lara pegou na mão de Alicia e começou a empurrá-la.

- Não achas estranho não se ver os guarda-sóis e esteiras que normalmente estão na praia? Nem o bar? – Alicia era levada por Lara sempre com a bússola na mão.

- Neste momento, não me perguntes nada. Houve de certeza um furacão, a casa foi levada pelos ares e nós viemos cá parar.

Entraram pelo caminho que subia e que se tornava em terra. Andaram cerca de 10 minutos até chegarem a uma casa em pedra bastante antiga. Andaram mais um bocado até que estacaram subitamente. Uma mulher tinha-lhes aparecido na frente. Estava vestida com um traje bastante simples: blusa um pouco suja e uma saia cinzenta. Mal as viu, entrou em pânico.

- Socorro! Guardas! Estão umas mulheres quase nuas no meio da rua! – Berrou a plenos pulmões. De imediato apareceram dois homens de armas na mão e com fardas vermelhas, que já não deveriam ser usadas há séculos. No entanto, mal viram Lara e Alicia apontaram as armas e ordenaram que pusessem as mãos no ar. Assim o fizeram.

- Ok. Isto não está a acontecer! – Lara estava agora aterrada.

- Quando eu contar até três corres o máximo que puderes atrás de mim! – Sussurrou Alicia.

- O quê? – Mas Lara nem teve tempo de obter uma resposta. Alicia deu um berro e desatou a correr. Lara fez o mesmo. Corriam agora que nem umas loucas pelas ruas estreitas daquela estranha localidade que em nada se parecia com a estância balnear. As mulheres e homens vestiam-se como se vivessem no século XVIII, os animais andavam no meio da rua e ambas eram olhadas como se fossem extraterrestres. De repente, Alicia entrou numa porta e puxou Lara. Os guardas seguiram em frente sem darem por nada. Respiraram fundo e mal tiveram tempo de analisar onde estavam quando uma voz as fez voltarem-se.

- Se vieram pedir emprego, esqueçam. Já cá estão muitas e não há lugar para mais. – Uma mulher alta e loira, vestida com um vestido azul desbotado e bastante maquilhada olhava-as de cima a baixo.

- O quê? Não há mais lugares para quê? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Ora, para que é que haveria de ser? Cortesãs! Mulheres da noite! Prostitutas, se é isso que estão a pensar. – Disse a mesma mulher.

- Não! Nós não andamos atrás de emprego nem de nada! – Exclamou Lara.

- Mas olha que até davam para jeito! São bonitas e têm cá uma fatiota de fazer inveja. – Desta vez falou uma mulher ruiva que analisava os pijamas.

- Pois, mas nós estamos com pressa e vamos embora. Apenas nos refugiamos de dois guardas e já nos vamos. – Lara puxou Alicia por uma mão.

- Bem me parecia! – A mulher ruiva virou-se para a loira. – Este guardas só aparecem em Tortuga para nos atormentar!

- TORTUGA? – Lara e Alicia deram meia volta e perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim Tortuga. Porquê, achavam que estavam aonde? – As mulheres começaram a olhá-las com desconfiança.

- Oh Meu Deus! A bússola funciona mesmo! – Alicia estava com um brilho radiante nos olhos. – Em que ano estamos?

- Em 1727! – Respondeu a ruiva meio baralhada.

- Lara, a bússola que te deram funciona! Fez-nos viajar no tempo! – Alicia abriu a bússola. – A bússola do Jack Sparrow!

- Hã? Disseste que essa bússola é do safado do Jack?

- Vocês conhecem-no? – Perguntou Lara a medo.

- Se o conhecemos? – As duas mulheres partiram-se a rir. – Mas quem é que não conhece Jack Sparrow principalmente entre as mulheres? Aliás devo-lhe um estalo pela última vez que cá esteve! – Disse a loira meio pensativa.

Lara estava com uma expressão de pânico misturado com incredulidade. Já Alicia parecia um balão que iria arrebentar a qualquer momento.

- Pois, já percebi. Onde estão as câmaras? Isto é para os apanhados não? – Lara vasculhava os cantos da casa apercebendo-se que era um bar vazio. – Alicia, vamos embora.

- E vão para onde? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Ora, para casa! – Lara respondeu mal-humorada.

- E vão como? Estão numa ilha. Vão de barco? Só se for num barco de piratas ou aquele da marinha que atracou há dois dias. E se vocês são procuradas pela guarda, o melhor é não sair à noite! Alem do mais já vi que vocês são meio esquisitas, por isso…

- Nós temos um quarto disponível. – A loira aproximou-se de Lara fazendo esta recuar. – Podem ficar aqui até a guarda ir embora. E precisam de mudar essa roupa curtíssima! – O pijama de calções de Lara e a camisa de alças de Alicia não condiziam em absoluto com os vestidos compridos das mulheres.

- E porque é que nos querem ajudar? – Lara estava desconfiada.

- Não é óbvio? Vocês dão a sensação de estarem perdidas e nós só queremos ajudar. Sabe-se lá o que poderá acontecer com duas jovens inocentes no meio destas ruas infestadas de malfeitores… - as duas mulheres tornaram-se a rir e olharam-se com ar cúmplice.

- Lara, elas são capaz de ter razão. Nós não conhecemos Tortuga e podemos… - Alicia foi interrompida por Lara.

- Nós ficamos, mas exijo-te uma condição, Alicia. Não fales mais que estamos em Tortuga, nem no século XVIII ou coisa parecida. Isto só pode ser um pesadelo!

- Muito bem, meninas! Subam comigo. – A ruiva conduziu-as para as escadas de madeira que davam para o primeiro piso. – Já agora chamo-me Scarlet e esta é a Gabrielle! – Disse apontando para a loira que acenou levemente.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou a Alicia e esta é a Lara.

* * *

Mais tarde no quarto…

Scarlet tinha conduzido Lara e Alicia para um quarto que ficava no final do corredor. O quarto tinha uma janela virada para as traseiras e continha várias velas, agora acesas. Possuía uma cama grande coberta com um cobertor de cor rubi e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Gabrielle entrou com dois vestidos na mão. Alicia ficou com um vermelho já puído de tanto uso e Lara escolheu um branco que lhe ficava bem com as alças a caírem pelos ombros. Tanto Scarlet como Gabrielle pediram para que não saíssem do quarto sem as avisarem. Passaram o dia no quarto, comeram o que lhes deram e já anoitecia, quando Alicia decidiu falar do que se passava.

- Achas mesmo que isto é imaginação nossa, ou será mesmo efeito da bússola do Jack? – Alicia sentou-se na outra cadeira, enquanto Lara do outro lado da mesa olhava e revirava a dita bússola.

- Esta não é a bússola do Jack Sparrow. A bússola dele não transportava as pessoas no tempo, só apontava para o que mais desejávamos. – Explicou Lara.

- Mas pode ser mágica na mesma! Sabes que os desejos têm muitas vezes uma força inimaginável! – Alicia começava a ficar entusiasmada. – Achas que o Will anda por aqui?

Lara revirou os olhos. – Hello? Se isto for mesmo real o Will estará casado com a…

- Obrigado por me pores maldisposta! – Alicia fez beicinho e cruzou os braços. – Mas não me disseste o que desejas-te para também vires aqui parar!

Lara corou. – Na verdade não fiz de propósito. Foi só para ver se funcionava! – fez uma pausa. - Pedi para conhecer o Jack Sparrow!

- Eu sabia! Por isso viemos parar aqui! Mas não achas estranho o velhote ter dado isso de graça? – Perguntou Alicia. Mas Lara não respondeu. De repente a bússola girou freneticamente parando em seguida. Apontou para o lado esquerdo… na direcção da porta. Lara e Alicia entreolharam-se.

**Continua…**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Leticia P: **A primeira review desta fic! Fico contente por ter gostado do começo desta história! Também eu gostava de ter a bússola do Jack Sparrow!!! Muito Obrigado! :)

**Espero que gostem! Saudações piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Bem vindas ao Meu Mundo

**Capítulo 3: ****Bem-vindas ao meu Mundo!**

Lara e Alicia tornaram a olhar para a porta e para a bússola uma dúzia de vezes. A agulha continuava parada no mesmo sítio. Alicia levantou-se e caminhou até à porta.

- Onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou Lara.

- Não é óbvio? Se a bússola aponta para aqui é porque devemos ir por aqui! – Alicia rodou a maçaneta mas sentiu a mão de Lara travá-la.

- Nem penses! A Scarlet e a Gabrielle disseram para não sairmos. Pode ser perigoso. – Lara estava preocupada. Ainda para mais tinha anoitecido e ouvia-se o som de vozes, gargalhadas e garrafas a partir, debaixo do quarto.

- Lara. – Alicia fez uma pausa. – Se quiseres saber o que realmente se passa é melhor descermos. Afinal tudo começou com essa bússola!

Lara suspirou e não teve outro remédio senão concordar com Alicia. Abriram a porta devagar e espreitaram. Não viram ninguém, mas ouviam-se imensas vozes e alguém tocando uma música animada num violino. Antes de saírem, Lara olhou para a bússola. Apontava agora na direcção das escadas. Sorrateiramente caminharam pelo corredor. De repente uma das portas abriu-se e saiu de lá uma mulher rindo que nem uma louca e um homem… em ceroulas, tentando agarrá-la. Lara e Alicia encolheram-se e arregalaram os olhos.

- Ainda acreditas que é imaginação nossa? – Alicia sussurrou.

Lara nada disse e continuou a caminhar seguida de Alicia. Quando chegaram ao vão das escadas foi o caos. Lá em baixo, no que era antes um bar vazio, dezenas de piratas bebiam, apalpavam todos os rabos de saia que passassem, jogavam cartas, dançavam e esmurravam-se uns aos outros. Lara e Alicia engoliram em seco. A bússola continuava a apontar para o centro do salão.

- Agora é que é mesmo o fim! – Exclamou Lara.

- Podes crer! – Concordou Alicia.

Desceram as escadas e logo se sentiram olhadas por todos os lados. De repente um pirata agarrou Lara pela cintura.

- Olá minha querida! Vamos brincar ao cão e ao gato? – Perguntou o pirata mais bêbado que um cacho.

- Larga-me, seu idiota! – Lara tentou se soltar, mas não foi preciso muito. Scarlet aproximou-se do homem e mandou-lhe um berro.

- Estas não são para ti! Afasta-te ou ainda levas por tabela! – Scarlet avisou. O pirata afastou-se resmungando. – O que estão aqui a fazer? Não lhes disse que era demasiado perigoso sair do quarto?

- Só queríamos saber o significado da direcção apontada pela bússola! – Lara mostrou a bússola a Scarlet. Scarlet inclinou-se e seguiu a linha que esta perfazia. Apontava para o balcão do bar. Scarlet soltou um "Oh" de espanto.

- O que foi? – Lara ia perguntar, mas quando olhou na mesma direcção sentiu que o coração lhe ia sair da boca. Sentado ao balcão estava um homem que se encontrava de costas, mas mesmo assim era difícil não reconhecer. Usava um tricórnio na cabeça, do cabelo meio "rastafari" pediam inúmeros objectos e as duas pontas de um lenço vermelho. Envergava um casaco castanho acinzentado algo desbotado.

- Valham-me todos os santos do Mundo se aquele não será o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Alicia estava já a ficar eufórica. Lara estava paralisada.

- Claro que sim! Há alguém mais inconfudível que o Sparrow? – Sorriu Scarlet.

- Agora entendo! – Exclamou Lara com ar pensativo. – Nós estamos num daqueles bares que agora existem para quem adora piratas não é? Até temos um "Jack Sparrow" disfarçado! – Lara fez o gesto de aspas no ar e riu-se. – Vamos lá conhecer o nosso imitador! – Lara caminhou a passos largos por entre a multidão.

- Se eu fosse a ela não fazia isso! – Scarlet abanou a cabeça.

- Muito original sim senhora! Até nunca tinha visto uma imitação tão bem conseguida, pelo menos de costas! – Lara riu e cruzou os braços. - Qual o seu nome?

- Eu acho que a moça está falando contigo, Jack! – Um homem forte e baixo falou baixinho. O homem alvo de Lara voltou-se num rodopio. Lara ficou branca como a cal.

- O meu nome menina, é Jack Sparrow! Capitão Jack Sparrow! E não há ninguém à face da Terra igual a mim e se acha que viu alguém me imitando é só dizer para eu arrancar os olhos do cara! – Jack caminhou com o seu jeito esquisito e ficou frente a frente com Lara, deixando esta quase sem respiração. De uma coisa ela tinha a certeza: se não era o Jack Sparrow só podia ser o Johnny Depp.

- Lara! – Alicia correu para a beira da amiga e agarrou-a. – Vamos para cima porque sinceramente está mais que provado que não é uma imitação e sim o verdadeiro!

- Não pode ser! – Lara sussurrou.

- Eu sei, darling! – Jack aproximou-se ainda mais. – A minha beleza é tão grande que até parece sobrenatural! Deixa qualquer um de boca aberta!

- Sempre convencido, Jack! – Scarlet aproximou-se caminhando como um gato. – No entanto já não me convences! Conheço-te de cima a baixo! – Scarlet olhou Jack sensualmente. Aproximou-se e pregou-lhe um grande estalo. – Aconselho-te a deixares de te achar o melhor do Mundo!

Jack ficou esfregando a cara. Virou-se para Lara.

- Porque é que achou que eu não era eu próprio? – Perguntou. Mas quem respondeu foi Alicia.

- É uma situação complicada, senhor Sparrow…

- Capitão Sparrow! – Corrigiu Jack.

- Isso! – Alicia suspirou. – Nós não somos de cá.

- São de onde? Port Royal?

- Não. Não vivemos nas Caraíbas. Vivemos…

- Na Inglaterra? Ou na França? Sabem, nunca gostei muito dos franceses… -Jack começou a divagar.

- Somos do futuro, mais propriamente do século XXI! – Atirou Lara.

Jack calou-se, olhou para Gibbs que estava atrás de si, fez o gesto indicando que elas estavam malucas e aconselhou:

- Darlings, não bebam tanto rum! Não vale a pena estragarem a vossa beleza e a vossa inteligência com a bebida!

- NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS BÊBADAS NEM MALUCAS! – Lara gritou tão alto que quase todo o bar parou para assistir, menos aqueles que já dormiam em cima das mesas. – Nós vivemos noutro século, quer acredite quer não e de um dia para o outro acordámos em Tortuga! E tudo por causa deste objecto! – Lara esticou o braço entregou a bússola a Jack. Jack olhou a bússola, revirou-a e passado uns segundos, arregalou os olhos.

- Oh bugger! – Exclamou. – Onde arranjaram isto?

- Um homem idoso deu-ma na praia. – Disse Lara.

Jack suspirou, olhou para a bússola, olhou para Lara e Alicia e depois exclamou:

- Vocês as duas vêm comigo. Mr. Gibbs pague a conta. – Ordenou.

- E para onde vamos? – Perguntaram as raparigas em uníssono.

Jack voltou-se e respondeu solenemente:

- Antes de tudo, bem-vindas ao meu Mundo! Saberão para onde vão mais à frente. - Começou a caminhar com os seus trejeitos típicos seguido por Lara e Alicia.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo concluído!**

**Agredecimentos:**

**Leticia P:** Obrigada por mais uma review! Fico muito contente por seguir esta fic! Definitivamente também gostava de viver no século XVIII. Tudo era mais bonito, desde os navios até às vestuário como disse. No entanto, se vivessemos nesse século o mais certo era querermos saber do futuro! Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza: se lá vivesse queria ser Pirata!!! :D Mais uma vez obrigado, não sabe como me deixou feliz!!! E esta bússola ainda vai trazer mais surpresas!

**Espero que gostem! Saudações piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	4. Chapter 4 Um acordo a bordo

**Capítulo 4: ****Um acordo a bordo**

Lara e Alicia seguiam Jack pelas confusas ruas de Tortuga. Tentavam não o perder de vista, mas o esforço não era grande, já que Jack se distinguia no meio dos outros piratas.

- Por aqui. – Jack indicou uma pequena viela que desembocava no porto de Tortuga.

- Eu acho aquele andar tão sexy! – Sussurrou Alicia rindo baixinho.

- Isto não é real. Isto não é real. – Lara repetia a lengalenga vezes sem conta, estando ainda num estado de incredulidade.

- Lara, se fosse mentira já tínhamos acordado há muito tempo não é? E ele é o Jack Sparrow! Já viste aquele charme todo? A pele morena, o olhar penetrante revestido de eyeliner, a voz encantadora… - Alicia revirava os olhos.

- Podes parar? – Lara fez um olhar mortal para Alicia, mas com a distracção quase tropeçou em Jack que estava parado no meio do caminho, sorrindo.

- As senhoritas enjoam? – Perguntou.

- Não que eu saiba. Mas toda esta situação já me está a deixar… - Lara foi interrompida por Alicia.

- Não enjoamos, mas porque pergunta isso?

Jack apontou para o mar onde o luar perfazia uma estrada sem fim. Mesmo no meio, descansava âncorado…

- O Black Pearl! – Disseram Lara e Alicia em uníssono.

- Eu sei! É lindo não é? O navio mais elegante, mais rápido e mais poderoso de todo o Caribe e sete mares! – Jack estava visivelmente orgulhoso.

- Poderoso? Não é bem assim! – Alicia sorriu e baixou a cabeça, mas Jack percebeu e voltou-se com uma cara confusa.

- Por acaso insinuou que existe um navio mais poderoso que o meu? – Perguntou Jack como se fosse ferido de morte no seu orgulho.

- Não, longe de mim pensar tal coisa! – Emendou Alicia rapidamente.

- Se é para ali que vamos, onde está a lancha? – Perguntou Lara.

- Lancha? Eu não sei se estão malucas ou se vieram mesmo de outro mundo, mas nós vamos de bote! – Disse apontando para um pequeno barquinho a remos. Lara encolheu-se. Não tinha medo de navios grandes, mas tinha pavor de barcos a remos. Tudo devido a um episódio de infância. Alicia avançou a passo rápido para dentro do barco, sentando-se de frente para o mar.

- É para hoje ou para amanhã? – Perguntou ansiosa.

Lara avançou relutante seguida de Jack. Sentou-se atrás de Alicia, agarrando a trave que fazia de banco, com as unhas. Jack empurrou o bote e saltou lá para dentro. Começou a remar em direcção ao Pearl. Ninguém falou por um tempo, até que Jack cortou o silêncio.

- Ainda não me disseram os vossos nomes! – Exclamou com ar maroto.

- Eu sou a Alicia! Alicia Grant!

- Muito prazer Alicia! – Jack sorriu como se fosse um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Olhou depois para Lara. Esta sentiu-se incomodada e virou a cara, pronunciando baixinho:

- Lara Stevens.

- Lara! – Jack pensou um pouco. – É um belo nome!

Lara nada disse mas sentiu-se corar.

- Vai deixar o homem que estava consigo para trás? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Quem? O Gibbs? Ele vem ter ao navio. Nem que seja a nado.

Chegaram finalmente ao grande Galeão e Jack ajudou-as a subir. Estava meio vazio, mas as raparigas reconheceram dois marujos que estavam de vigia: Pintel e Raguetti. Jack ordenou que ninguém o incomodasse, deixando os dois com cara de bobos e guiou Lara e Alicia até ao convés. Entraram dentro de uma sala iluminada por castiçais com velas meio derretidas e também pelas grandes janelas da popa, que deixavam entrar o luar. Ao centro, uma grande mesa servia de apoio aos inúmeros papéis, mapas e objectos de navegação. Ao canto uma arca era coberta por um grande tapete. Jack pediu para que se sentassem. Ele próprio se sentou numa cadeira e descansou as pernas em cima da mesa. Colocou também em cima desta, duas bússolas. A dele e a de Lara.

- Pode explicar melhor como esta bússola foi parar à sua mão? – Questionou Lara, deixando esta confusa com o olhar cor de chocolate pregado em si.

- Eu estava a passear na terra onde passo férias. – Lara suspirou. – E parei para ver umas pulseiras numa barraca típicas desses locais. – Olhou para a face de Jack e viu que estava literalmente a falar chinês, mas mesmo assim continuou. – E um homem idoso veio ter comigo, perguntou se estava bem e deu-me a bússola, dizendo que às vezes precisamos mudar de rumo. E pronto foi isso!

Jack voltou a olhar a bússola e olhou Lara novamente.

- A senhorita tem consciência que tem em mãos um tesouro inimaginável? – Jack perguntou com ar sonhador.

- Neste momento a única coisa que quero é voltar para a minha cama quente! – Disse secamente Lara.

- Façamos um acordo, eu fico com a bússola… - Jack ia continuar mas Lara interrompeu-o.

- E acha que sou estúpida de lhe dar a bússola sem mais nem menos? Se você é o verdadeiro Jack Sparrow apodera-se disso e deixa-nos plantadas em Tortuga! – Lara moderou o tom de voz. – Falando nisso porque é que não se limitou a roubar-nos a bússola?

- Porque acredito, senhorita Lara, que talvez venha mesmo do futuro! A ser verdade que a bússola funciona. – Jack retirou as pernas de cima da mesa e chegou-se mais perto das raparigas. – Vocês dão-me a bússola e eu levo-as ao sítio que fará com que voltem outra vez a casa! Que tal?

Lara e Alicia olharam uma para a outra e encolheram os ombros. Não tinham outro remédio. Era pegar ou largar. Mas antes mesmo de dizerem sim, uma voz mais forte fez voltarem-se para trás.

- Ma tu endoideces-te Jack? – Barbossa tinha acabado de entrar na sala, deixando as duas raparigas de boca aberta.

- Barbossa, eu não posso ficar mais doido do que já fiquei quando me deixaste numa ilha! E sabias que não se deve escutar atrás das portas? – Questionou Jack secamente.

- Ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, nem o pirata mais corajoso e mais doido tentou tal coisa! Sabes que aquele lugar é amaldiçoado! Quem lá foi nunca mais voltou! – Barbossa estava dando um sermão a Jack.

- Óptimo! Eu serei o primeiro! – Jack fez um olhar distante. – Capitão Jack Sparrow, o primeiro a ir e voltar do Vértice Temporal!

- Alguém pode explicar o que se está a passar? – Alicia quebrou os grandiosos pensamentos de Jack. – Vocês não deveriam estar à procura da Fonte da Juventude?

Jack e Barbossa ficaram estúpidos olhando Alicia.

- É isso que ficou escrito na história acerca de nós? – Jack fez a pergunta meio ansioso.

- A realidade não é bem essa! – Lara tentou emendar o que Alicia disse. – Nós não nos importamos que seja perigoso, só queremos ir para casa! – Lara olhou desconfiada para Barbossa. Alicia cruzou os braços amuada. Não queria ir tão cedo para casa. Estava a adorar aquela aventura surreal. – Nós aceitamos o acordo, Capitão Sparrow!

- E como é que vais encontrar esse lugar perdido? – Barbossa fez a pergunta com ar trocista.

- Ora essa! Ele é o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Exclamou Alicia sorrindo.

- Darling, nem sabes o quanto me faz bem ouvir isso! – Virou-se para Barbossa e deitou a língua de fora. – Toda a gente me adora!

Vasculhou dentro da arca antiga que estava encostada à parede. Primeiro abriu-a com uma chave comprida que escondia debaixo da roupa, fazendo Barbossa revirar os olhos. Depois lá conseguiu encontrar o que queria. Colocou o grande rolo em cima da mesa e desenrolou-o. Tratava-se de um mapa circular, composto por círculos giratórios e que estava colado com cera, indicando que já havia sido cortado.

- Aqui está o que nos vai lá levar! Além das bússolas! - Jack rodou os anéis perante o olhar estupefacto de Lara e Alicia. Barbossa nada expressou. Já tinha visto o mapa mil e uma vezes. – As cartas de navegação que tudo mostram! – Disse orgulhoso.

- E que estavam na posse de São Feng! – Acrescentou Lara.

- Como sabe disso? – Indagou Jack.

- Há muita coisa que terá que saber acerca do futuro! – Lara olhou para Alicia e ambas se riram.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Este capítulo está mais pequenino do que os outros. Espero que gostem!**

**Leticia P:** Obrigado pela review! Nem sabe o quanto fico feliz por acompanhar esta fic! O Jack Sparrow é mesmo um convencido, mas tem razão em o ser!!! :P Mas ainda muito coisa vai acontecer que o pode pôr mais convencido ou não! Mais uma vez obrigado! Bjs

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	5. Chapter 5 Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 5:** **Esclarecimentos**

Ao primeiro raio de sol, o Black Pearl zarpou do porto de Tortuga, levando duas novas passageiras. Lara e Alicia tinham acordado com Jack, no entanto não faziam a mínima ideia para onde iam. Tinham pedido para voltarem à estalagem/bar de Tortuga de forma a reaverem os seus pijamas. Quando se dirigiam para a porta, Scarlet chamou-as.

- Eu sei que não vos conheço de lado nenhum, nem sei se a vossa história será verdadeira, no entanto quero vos alertar para o que vão enfrentar! – Disse com um ar sério.

- Está a falar do mesmo que o Barbossa? – Perguntou Alicia. Scarlet franziu o sobrolho não percebendo a questão de Alicia, mas continuou.

- Vocês têm noção que vão viajar num navio cheio de piratas sedentos de luxúria, não têm? – Scarlet fez uma pausa. – Tenham apenas cuidado!

- Porque nos está a avisar se não nos conhece de lado nenhum? – Perguntou Lara desconfiada. Scarlet sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Lara.

- Porque já tive a vossa idade! E também porque o meu trabalho me permite conhecer a maioria do género de homens que aqui anda. – O sorriso de Scarlet desvaneceu-se. Despediu-se, dando-lhes os vestidos que envergavam e voltou para dentro.

No caminho até ao navio, Lara e Alicia permaneceram caladas, sendo escoltadas por Cotton a mando de Jack Sparrow.

- Tens a certeza que isto é boa ideia? – Lara perguntou a medo.

- Se queres voltar a casa não vejo outro remédio! – Exclamou Alicia mal-humorada.

- Sei lá! Não gostei da cara do Barbossa quando se falou do tal Vértice. E o que a Scarlet falou é verdade. Não vamos propriamente para um hotel de cinco estrelas cheio de rapazes musculosos! – A última frase fez Lara se rir do que disse e o mesmo aconteceu a Alicia.

- O melhor é relaxar. Não me parece que a tripulação seja assim tão má e o Jack não parece ser má pessoa, muito pelo contrário! – Alicia comentou.

Chegaram ao porto e foram ajudadas por Cotton a subir para o bote, que as levou até ao famoso navio de velas negras.

* * *

Lara acordou com uma dor horrível nas costas. Tinham-lhes cedido um pequeno quarto localizado no convés. Era iluminado por uma das janelas da popa e era constituído por uma mesa com uma cadeira, tendo como única decoração um candelabro de cinco velas para quando a noite cobrisse a vastidão do mar. Não havia camas. Disponibilizaram duas camas de rede e dois cobertores. E esse era em grande parte o motivo das dores na coluna de Lara. Mal chegou tinha-se entregue a um sono profundo.

Levantou-se meio atrapalhada e cambaleou até à porta. No entanto estancou quando olhou de relance para a cadeira. Antes de se recolherem, Jack tinha-lhes entregue umas roupas masculinas, garantindo que seriam mais cómodas. Em cima da mesa estava também a bússola que as levou ao século XVIII. Vestiu umas calças castanhas escuras bastante desbotadas, uma camisa de manga comprida, mas que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra, e calçou umas grandes botas que lhe davam a sensação de andar na Lua. Vestiu também, por cima da camisa branca, um colete menos apertado que um espartilho, de cor marrom.

Quando pisou a parte exterior do navio, o cheiro a maresia invadiu os seus pensamentos. A algazarra era muita, com piratas a correrem de um lado para o outro, outros lavando o chão, alguns pendurados nas redes e Gibbs, que pensara não ter embarcado porque não o viu, dava instruções em voz alta, dando a entender claramente que era o Imediato daquele navio. Ouviu gargalhadas. Olhou e viu Alicia sentada em cima de um grande caixote de madeira conversando alegremente com Pintel e Raguetti. Aproximou-se.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Pensei que hoje não acordavas nem que te desse com um peixe na cara! E olha que aqui há muitos! – Alicia ria alegremente.

- Uma situação destas põe qualquer um a dormir! – Lara tentou sorrir mas a preocupação era maior. Olhou para os dois piratas que a olhavam com curiosidade. – Bom…dia! – Disse meio sem jeito. Ambos acenaram as cabeças.

- Lara, devias conhecer o Pin e o Rag! São super simpáticos! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Os quem? – Perguntou confusa.

- Nós! – Acenaram Pintel e Raguetti, de vassoura na mão.

- Fui eu que lhes dei os diminutivos! E eles não se importam! Ah, sabias que todos os filmes são verdadeiros? – Alicia falava com um tom de entusiasmo na voz.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Lara.

- Eles contaram-me. Quer dizer eu falei-lhes do futuro e dos filmes dos Piratas das Caraíbas e eles confirmaram tudo! E melhor: o Will existe! – Alicia estava verdadeiramente em ponto de ebulição.

- Oh! E suponho que ele seja o comandante do Holandês Voador! – Exclamou Lara, olhando para Pintel e Raguetti.

- Sim. Ele agora é o dono dos sete mares! – Confirmou Pintel.

- E está casado com a… Elizabeth. – Alicia pronunciou o nome de Elizabeth sarcasticamente.

Lara olhou para o leme. Barbossa rodava devagar o leme e Jack encontrava-se no cimo das escadas olhando para o mapa de Sao Feng.

- Se os filmes são verdadeiros, o Jack não deveria estar à procura da Fonte da Juventude e o Barbossa não deveria ser o capitão do Pearl? – Questionou Lara aos dois piratas.

- Na verdade, o Jack foi atrás da Fonte da Juventude… - começou Pintel.

- E o Barbossa roubou o Pearl ao Jack! – Interrompeu Raguetti, deixando Pintel irritado.

- Continuando, o Barbossa ficou com o navio, mas o Jack roubou o mapa. – Explicou Pintel, mas mais uma vez foi interrompido por Raguetti.

- Por isso o Barbossa teve de voltar atrás! – Raguetti esboçou um sorriso ansioso.

- Irra deixas-me continuar ou não? – Pintel deixou Raguetti encolhido. – Continuando mais uma vez, o Barbossa não podia continuar sem mapa, e o Jack não podia continuar sem o navio, porque enfrentou terríveis tempestades. Encontraram-se e acordaram em partilharem as aventuras e os saques, com a condição de não roubarem nada um ao outro.

- Mas vai ser sol de pouca dura. Quando se é pirata, a arte de roubar está no sangue! E é só uma questão de tempo até se atropelarem um ao outro! – Exclamou Raguetti.

- Quer dizer que o Pearl tem dois capitães? – Questionou Lara.

- Exacto. É o único navio com dois comandantes. O Jack fica encarregue dos mapas e da bússola e o Barbossa comanda o navio. – Concluiu Pintel.

- Fixe, não é? Isto é melhor do que andar na montanha-russa! – Exclamou Alicia. – Tens de comer qualquer coisa. – Atirou uma maçã para as mãos de Lara. Esta afastou-se e inclinou-se no parapeito do navio, olhando ora para a maçã brilhante nas suas mãos, ora para o alto mar. Continuou ouvindo o riso de Alicia. A sua amiga era muito mais extrovertida que ela. Para Alicia, um problema era sempre um desafio. Já Lara não gostava de arriscar, preferindo jogar pelo seguro. Talvez fosse por isso que Thomas arranjou outra…

- Pensando no futuro, no passado, ou no presente, love? – a voz suave fez Lara dar um salto. Jack encontrava-se ao seu lado com uma garrafa de rum na mão e com a sua bússola na outra. – É servida? – Esticou a garrafa a Lara.

- Não. Prefiro um alimento saudável! – Exclamou dando uma dentada na maçã.

- Por Neptuno! Não existe rum no vosso século? – Jack fez uma cara de horror.

- Claro que há! – Lara soltou um leve sorriso. – Existe rum e um rol infinito de bebidas alcoólicas. Apenas recusei porque não bebo.

- Nem sabes o que perdes! – Dito isto, Jack bebeu um gole de rum. – É o néctar dos deuses!

- Pois. Todos os bêbados dizem isso! – Lara sussurrou com ar trocista, mas Jack ouviu.

- Eu não sou nenhum bêbado, senhorita! Estou sempre muito sóbrio! – Disse levantando um braço como se fosse declarar guerra, mas apoiou-se no parapeito quando se sentiu tropeçar, fazendo Lara rir pela primeira vez depois da "viagem no tempo".

- Uma coisa é verdade, você tem piada! – Exclamou Lara.

- É o que falam de mim lá no futuro? – Perguntou Jack com ar curioso, fazendo com que o sorriso de Lara se desvanece-se.

- Capitão Sparrow…

- Para ti é Jack, love! – Exclamou meio sedutor. Lara olhou para alto mar e fez de conta que não ouviu.

- Não há registo nem de você nem de ninguém daqui, nem mesmo do Black Pearl. – Disse. Sentiu o desânimo em Jack mas não olhou para ele.

- Então como é que sabiam quem eu era? – Perguntou.

- No futuro, haverá uma descoberta chamada cinema, que nos permitirá ver filmes, ou seja uma sequência de imagens animadas… - Lara suspirou. – É um bocado complicado. O que quero dizer é que no meu tempo fizeram três filmes intitulados de "Piratas da Caraíbas" e que mostram as suas aventuras desde que chegou a Port Royal e conheceu Will Turner e Elizabeth Swan, até ter perdido o Pearl outra vez, indo à procura da Fonte da Juventude.

- E… esses filmes ou lá o que são, demoram quanto tempo? – Perguntou curioso.

- Há volta de umas horas, se forem vistos seguidos. Não chega a um dia, fique descansado! – Lara sorriu tentando desanuviar a conversa.

- Grande feito! Isso aconteceu no espaço de 2 anos! – Exclamou atónito. – E como é que eu lá entrei?

- Puseram um actor a interpretá-lo.

- E era igual a mim? – Perguntou. Lara fez uma pausa.

- Se vivesse no século XXI diria que são irmãos gémeos! – Exclamou Lara.

- E também é pirata? – Perguntou novamente.

- Não. É actor e casado…

- Então de certeza que não é igual a mim! – Exclamou sorvendo outro gole de rum. – O que é que desejaram na bússola para cá virem parar?

- A Alicia quer conhecer o Will Turner! – Explicou Lara. Jack ia tomando outro gole mas engasgou-se.

- O eunuco? Mas com um capitão que a todos encanta neste navio, e ela quer conhecer o eunuco do Will Turner? – Jack estava estupefacto e indignado.

- Não acho que o Will seja mesmo eunuco! – Exclamou Lara.

- Se não era, agora debaixo do mar… - Jack sorriu com ar trocista.

- Você deve-se achar o melhor do Mundo, não é? – Desafiou Lara.

Jack olhou para Lara e aproximou-se, detendo-se a escassos centímetros. Lara tentou recuar, mas alguma coisa a prendeu. Aqueles olhos negros contrastando com a pele morena queimada do sol, fez a sua respiração parar.

- Não me acha irresistível? – Jack passou levemente a mão pelo rosto de Lara. – E a senhorita, o que é que desejou para cá vir parar?

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo desta fic! Espero que Gostem!!!**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Leticia P:** Obrigado por mais uma review e por continuar a ler esta fic! É mesmo, a Lara ainda não se apercebeu o quanto sortuda está a ser e ainda vai ser!!! Só a Alicia é que já se apercebeu da aventura em que se envolveram!!! Muito obrigado mais uma vez e bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Nem sabe o quanto fiquei feliz quando li as suas reviews!!! Fico muito contente que goste da minha fic! Em primeiro lugar, escolhi Thomas para a paixão da Lara porque acho um nome bastante bonito para um rival do Jack! Em segundo, e falando na Elizabeth, ela ainda vai aparecer e vai ter que lutar para não perder o seu amor! Mas isso fica no segredo dos deuses para agora!!! Fico feliz por gostar da minha maneira de escrever, porque tento sempre escrever de forma mais simplificada e a não ficar confuso. Quanto à Gabrielle, eu me inspirei na Giselle, no entanto inventei outro nome porque a minha ideia era ser uma mulher diferente! Por fim, no que toca à bússola do Jack, a sua origem também vai ser revelada mas mais à frente. E sim, o Jack é mesmo o cara mais convencido do Mundo!!! Muito Obrigado e continue também com a sua fic porque estou ansiosa para ler mais!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	6. Chapter 6 Navegando pelos Sete Mares

**Capítulo 6: ****Navegando pelos Sete Mares**

Lara sentiu-se desprovida de sentidos e de raciocínio com o olhar penetrante de Jack.

- Eu… - disse meio a gaguejar. Olhou de relance para a parte superior do navio e os seus olhos captaram a figura de Barbossa. – Barbossa… - sussurrou sem se aperceber.

- O quê? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- Eu… pedi para conhecer o Black Pearl e o seu capitão, neste caso o Barbossa! – Disparou sem medir totalmente o que disse. Afastou a mão de Jack da sua face. Jack encontrava-se num misto de surpresa e coma induzido.

- O Barbossa? Tu pedis-te para conhecer o Pearl, e até entendo, mas o Barbossa? – Perguntou atónito.

- Sabes, os filmes acabam no momento em que ele te rouba o Pearl, por isso calculei que fosse ele o capitão do navio! – Disse meio atrapalhada. – Mas eu queria era conhecer o navio!

Lara afastou-se e refugiou-se dentro do novo quarto. Jack continuou de garrafa na mão e completamente trespassado. Olhou para Barbossa.

- Eu sou o capitão deste navio! Ele é apenas e só o subcapitão! – Disse entre dentes. – E além do mais… - bebeu outro gole de rum. – Eu sou muito mais apresentável! – Exclamou sozinho, olhando para as suas vestes.

* * *

Lara empurrou de força a porta do quarto. Estancou a meio, pensando o quanto seria bom ter uma cama para se atirar nestes momentos. Limitou-se a sentar-se na cadeira, levando as mãos à cara e apoiando os braços na mesa.

- Lara o que é que se passa? – Alicia entrou apressada, mas Lara continuou na mesma posição. – Eu reparei que estavas a falar com o Jack Sparrow. – Alicia fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Aliás, eu vi quando ele…

- Importas-te de não falar disso? – Lara falou num tom de voz abafado, continuando com as mãos na cara.

- Não me importava, não fosse o facto de saíres disparada de lá! – Alicia abaixou-se ao lado de Lara e colocou-lhe uma mão no braço. – Ele disse-te qualquer coisa que não gostaste?

- Não Alicia. Ele não disse nada de mal. Ele apenas perguntou o que deseja-mos para cá vir parar e eu disse que tu querias ver o Will. – Lara encostou-se na cadeira, como se relaxa-se.

- O que é que ele disse? – Perguntou ansiosa a amiga.

Lara olhou por um momento para Alicia antes de responder.

- Disse que era um eunuco. – Respondeu secamente.

- O quê? – Alicia levantou-se num salto. – O Will, um eunuco? Eu já lhe digo quem é o…

- E perguntou o que eu desejei. – Disse, fazendo Alicia estancar.

- Oh, e o que é que tu respondes-te? – Perguntou curiosa.

- A resposta mais estúpida do Mundo: desejei conhecer o Pearl e o seu capitão, o Barbossa. – Disse desgostosa.

Alicia não entendeu ao princípio, mas quando a sua mente fez "click", Lara teve de se levantar e tentar calá-la.

- Mas tu és parva? Tu desejaste conhecê-lo e dizes uma baboseira dessas? – Alicia estava completamente desconcertada.

- Eu sei! Mas fala mais baixo! – Lara abriu um bocadinho a porta, certificando-se que não tinha ninguém a escutar. – Simplesmente não podia dizer a verdade! O Jack é um convencido de primeira, se ele soubesse nunca mais me largava!

- E tu achas mau? Tipo, tens o pirata mais sexy, charmoso e lindo… depois do Will claro! – Exclamou Alicia. – …atrás de ti e tu achas isso, um incómodo?

- Alicia, o Jack não gosta de ninguém. É um galinha! Não pode ver mulheres à frente, que vai logo atrás! – Lara tinha-se encostado na porta e cruzado os braços.

- "Uma mulher em cada porto"! – Exclamou Alicia secamente. – Mas ele pode-se apaixonar!

- Pois. Por mim. Uma rapariga normalíssima do século XXI! – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Tu és tão… - Alicia calou-se bruscamente depois de uma batida forte na porta as ter sobressaltado. Lara abriu a porta devagar. À sua frente encontrava-se Barbossa.

- As senhoritas encontram-se bem? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Sim, mais ou menos. – Disse Lara a medo. – O que o trás aqui?

- O Jack e eu precisamos de falar com vocês. Querem fazer o favor de me acompanhar? – Disse calmamente, sorrindo.

As duas raparigas encolheram ombros e seguiram atrás de Barbossa. Ao passar por Lara, Alicia sussurrou secamente ao seu ouvido:

- Mas que raio de resposta deste ao Jack!

* * *

Lara e Alicia entraram dentro da mesma sala onde já tinham estado. Não se encontrava ninguém lá dentro, e o mapa circular encontrava-se no centro da mesa. Barbossa colocou-se de frente para o mapa, na ponta da mesa.

- Onde está o Jack? – Perguntou Lara.

- Aqui, love. – A voz de Jack mesmo atrás do seu ouvido fez o coração de Lara saltar. Olhou para Alicia que sorria comprometidamente.

- Nós chamámo-las aqui… - Barbossa foi interrompido por Jack.

- Eu começo. Eu chamei-as… -Jack carregou no "eu", fazendo de Barbossa um simples moço de recados. - …para vos falar do sítio para onde vamos, savy?

Pediu para se sentarem e colocou o mapa mais próximo.

- Chega-te para lá. – Jack resmungou, dando um leve empurrão a Barbossa. No entanto, este não se afastou, fazendo pressão para ficar no mesmo sítio. Lara abanou a cabeça.

- A explicação é para hoje? É que se não for, nós retirámo-nos e deixamos que a crise conjugal acalme! – Ao ouvirem aquilo, os dois piratas pararam com a birra.

- O que se passa senhoritas, é que queremos ter a certeza que estão dispostas a passar por todos os perigos que isto representa. – Explicou Barbossa calmamente.

- E que tipo de perigos isso implica? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Em primeiro lugar, teremos que navegar pelos sete mares. Ou seja, a viagem vai ser longa! – Exclamou Jack, olhando de relance para Lara.

- Longa? – Perguntou Lara.

- À volta de meses, mais coisa menos coisa. – Respondeu Barbossa.

- O QUÊ? – Lara exclamou subitamente. – Mas nós temos que estar em casa, antes que sintam a nossa falta!

- Calma Lara! Nós viajamos no tempo, mas no presente podemos nem sequer ter saído do sítio! – Alicia tentou acalmar Lara.

- Pois. Não me digas que isto é tipo Narnia, em que o tempo não passa! – Lara resmungou.

- Proponho que vejamos o mapa, darlings! – Jack rodou os anéis do mapa, mas parou por um momento, olhando para Barbossa. – Só para dissipar uma dúvida desse teu cérebro congelado, as darlings são elas, não tu!

- Jack, Jack, eu começo a perder a paciência… - ameaçou Barbossa.

- Lembra-te do acordo, Hector! – Jack rodou mais uma vez, e os anéis deram lugar a uma imagem.

Fazia lembrar um tornado, no entanto, olhando melhor, era um triângulo invertido, onde o vértice deste, tocava naquilo que parecia ser um lago negro. Pela localização, a viagem teria como destino, o Oceano Índico. Duas frases acompanhavam a imagem.

- "Para no tempo viajar, inúmeros perigos terão de passar". – Lara leu em voz alta.

- Mas que perigos? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Não diz. Mas suponho que sejam algumas tempestades, não é? – Lara perguntou, olhando para Jack e para Barbossa. Estes entreolharam-se e Jack leu a segunda frase.

- "Para aqueles que deste feito saírem vitoriosos, inúmeros tesouros os farão orgulhosos". – Um brilho nos olhos de Jack começou a aparecer.

- No entanto, os que lá foram nunca mais regressaram! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- Não há nada como tentar! – Retorquiu Jack. Abriu a sua bússola e esta apontou a direcção de Sudeste. Lara abriu também a sua, mas a agulha desta simplesmente apontou para a sua frente, ou seja para Jack. Fechou-a imediatamente, mas Alicia tirou-a das mãos e tentou a sua sorte. Franziu o sobrolho e fez um ar triste. Limitava-se a girar sem sentido.

- Porque é que disse que a minha bússola era um tesouro precioso? – Perguntou Lara.

- Porque ela não se limita a apontar para aquilo que mais deseja. Essa bússola vai ao encontro do que nós desejamos! Transporta-nos no tempo. – Explicou Jack.

- E segundo a mitologia foi feita por deuses. – Acrescentou Barbossa.

- Mas ela é igual á sua! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Só por fora! A minha é mágica, mas a que têm em mãos tem muitos mais séculos de existência! – Continuou Jack. – Mas o melhor é não nos atrasar-mos! Hector vai para o leme, seguimos para Sudeste. – Ordenou olhando mais uma vez para a bússola.

- Não Jack, hoje é o meu dia de folga! Vais tu para o leme! – Barbossa sorriu ironicamente e sentou-se numa cadeira vazia. Jack ia argumentar, mas este cortou-lhe a palavra. – Lembra-te do acordo!

Nesse preciso momento, Pintel e Raguetti bateram á porta e entraram devagar.

- Capitão, quer dizer Capitães, sempre temos autorização para a festa? – Perguntou Pintel, meio a medo.

- Festa? Qual festa? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- A ideia foi minha! – Exclamou Alicia. – O ambiente aqui é muito pesado. E como a viagem vai ser longa, podíamos fazer uma festa, ou um baile como quiserem chamar! Há até um pirata que sabe tocar violino! Por isso música não vai faltar!

-Alicia, tu estás bem? – Perguntou Lara atónita.

- Nunca estive melhor! – Respondeu a amiga sorrindo.

- Não há festa nenhuma! Eu não gosto de festas! – Respondeu Barbossa.

- Há festa sim! Eu adoro festas! Significa montes de rum, comida, mulheres… - Jack parou a meio, olhando para as duas. – Menos a última coisa. Mas é uma festa na mesma! Pintel, Raguetti, preparem tudo! Haverá festa ao anoitecer!

- Não há não! – Retorquiu Barbossa.

- Há sim! – Contrapôs Jack.

- Não há!

- Há!

- Eu sou o capitão!

- Eu é que sou capitão!

- Ma eu sou há mais tempo!

- Mas eu fui primeiro!

- CALEM-SE OS DOIS! – Berrou Lara, deixando os dois capitães estáticos. – Vai haver festa e não se fala mais nisso!

- Apoiado! – Exclamou Alicia, divertida.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo desta fic! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Leticia P: **Obrigado por mais uma review e por continuar a seguir esta fic! Fiquei super animada quando pediu que a actualize!!! E aqui vai mais um capítulo! A Elizabeth vai aparecer sim, no entanto será lá mais para a frente! Realmente, explicar um filme, ou qualquer invenção do futuro a alguém do passado, seria uma verdadeira saga!!! Espero que continue gostando da fic e fico à espera do próximo capítulo da sua fic!!! Obrigado e Bjs!!! :D

**Duda H: **Obrigado por também seguir esta fic e mandar reviews! Nem sabe como fico feliz! A Alicia é mesmo a alma divertida desta aventura! Para ela tudo o que é novo é sinónimo de mistério e também de diversão! E está para breve o encontro dela com o Will!!! A Lara para variar enfiou os pés pelas mãos e agora vai provocar uma verdadeira guerra entre os dois capitães, embora o Jack e o Barbossa já não se dessem muito bem!!! Agora de uma coisa tem razão: o Jack baralha mesmo qualquer uma!!!:P Também não sou grande adepta do Will e da Elizabeth, mas ainda não posso revelar o que vai acontecer para agora!!! Fica no segredo dos deuses!!! E o mais certo é o Jack não acabar sozinho... Espero que continue gostando da fic, porque ainda vêm muitas surpresas!!! Obrigado e Bjs!!! :D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	7. Chapter 7 Há festas que marcam

**Capítulo 7: ****Há festas que marcam**

Mal o crepúsculo surgiu no horizonte infinito do oceano, a tripulação do Pearl acabou as tarefas diárias da vida a bordo e preparava-se para um acontecimento raro: uma festa a bordo.

Enquanto capitão do navio, Barbossa nunca deu uma festa, nem sequer um minuto de descanso. Era uma situação que se compreendia. Afinal, passou dez anos amaldiçoado e um navio em alto mar exigia sempre atenção redobrada, sendo o Pearl um navio pirata em particular. Com Jack Sparrow, a situação era diferente. Não deu festas, mas muitas vezes se embebedava sozinho ou acompanhado por Gibbs, dando algum descanso à tripulação.

Foi preciso uma rapariga do futuro para a tripulação se divertir. Alicia dava ordens e palpites de como arranjar o espaço suficiente para que se pudesse dançar no meio do navio, e Jack acompanhava-a em tudo, aprovando o que dizia. Barbossa limitava-se a rodar o leme, já que a sua tentativa de se retirar por uma noite não deu frutos.

Os piratas arrumavam os barris de pólvora e as caixas com mantimentos para junto dos parapeitos do navio. Teriam um belo espaço a meio e a carga seria útil como bancos. Lara subiu pesarosamente ao convés superior, colocando-se ao lado de Barbossa.

- Não vai ajudar a sua amiga? – Perguntou Barbossa com ar enfadonho.

- Creio que o Capitão Sparrow já me substituiu. – Declarou Lara, olhando para o convés inferior, onde Alicia se movimentava, sempre seguida pelo andar afectado de Jack.

- O Jack gosta de substituir toda a gente. – Disse Barbossa.

- Há quanto tempo o conhece? – Perguntou Lara.

Barbossa fez uma breve pausa e suspirou.

- Desde que ele era criança, embora só tivesse o desagradável privilégio de navegar com ele, há 14 anos. – Explicou.

Lara olhou para estibordo e pareceu-lhe ver um ponto negro no horizonte. No entanto, um olhar mais atento, permitiu ver que só podia ser imaginação sua. Ouviu Alicia chamar e arrastou-se escada abaixo.

* * *

No meio da escuridão só iluminada pela luz natural da lua em quarto minguante e as estrelas, o Black Pearl brilhava, num misto de pequenas luzes amarelas e som de fundo. A pescaria efectuada pela manhã permitiu uma fartura de comida regada com rum. Um pirata já idoso tocava no seu violino de estimação as animadas músicas que faziam lembrar os bares de Tortuga. Os piratas entretinham-se a beber e a jogar às cartas. Como a escassez de mulheres era óbvia, alguns faziam apostas para ver quem dançava com Alicia e Lara.

- Não danças, Lara? – Perguntou Alicia, que mal a música começou, arrastou Raguetti para a dança, deixando este bastante envergonhado.

- Sabes que prefiro assistir! Não quero que me aconteça o mesmo de há 2 anos! – Exclamou Lara em voz alta. Referia-se ao baile de formatura do liceu, que coincidiu com a sua estreia em festas desse género. Dançou com um rapaz da turma, mas como previra, não se deu muito bem com os saltos altos e acabou ficando um mês de cama, com um pé partido.

- Cada vez noto mais que você e a sua amiga são muito diferentes! – Exclamou uma voz já conhecida ao seu lado.

- Não se cansa de aparecer por detrás das pessoas, Sparrow? – Resmungou Lara.

- Acho que esse facto já me salvou a vida várias vezes! – Jack fez um olhar distante, como se estivesse contando as vezes que escapou a piratas e soldados furiosos. – Mas devo sublinhar que já há quem aposte para dançar com a senhorita! E eu estou na fila.

- Pois bem, que fiquem sentados à espera! E se quer realmente dançar, sempre pode convidar a Alicia, ou o seu querido rival Barbossa! – Desafiou Lara.

- Não me parece. O Barbossa recolheu-se porque não gosta de música e a Alicia já tem a sua própria fila de pretendentes, tudo no maior respeito, claro! – Sublinhou Jack. – Mas quanto a si, senhorita Lara… - Jack aproximou-se mais do ouvido da rapariga. - …gostava de ser o primeiro e o único par seu esta noite.

Lara olhou para Jack, sentindo-se baralhada com a profundidade dos olhos deste e pensou por um momento.

- Não gosto de música acelerada. – Referindo-se ao estilo folclórico da escolha musical para aquela noite.

Jack sorriu.

- Não seja por isso, love. – Assobiou para o violinista de serviço e pediu para tocar um valsa.

- É para já, capitão! – O pirata riu alto e começou a tocar uma valsa suave, deixando Lara atónita. Jack colocou-se na sua frente.

- Vamos? – Convidou, estendendo a mão.

Lara continuou no mesmo sítio sem saber o que dizer e bastante atrapalhada. Sentiu um empurrão e Jack agarrou a sua mão puxando-a contra si.

- Jack, eu não sei dançar. O mais certo é partir um pé ou atropelar alguém… - mas Jack cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Não se preocupe que eu comando a dança! – Disse gentilmente.

- Oh! Não sabia que era tão cavalheiro! – Exclamou Lara, sentindo-se confusa ao dançar.

- Ossos do ofício, darling! – Jack sorriu com ar maroto.

Quando se virou, Lara viu Alicia no mesmo lugar onde estava antes, sabendo agora de onde tinha surgido o empurrão. Todos os piratas tinham parado de dançar, observando uma cena de recordar: Jack Sparrow dançando.

- Tenho a certeza que alguma igreja ficou sem um santo! – Exclamou Gibbs.

- Porque diz isso? – Questionou Alicia.

- Porque desde que conheço o Jack nunca o vi dançar! – Comentou.

Lara passou perto de Alicia com um olhar de pânico.

- Eu mato-te! – Sussurrou entre dentes.

- Depois agradeces! – Alicia riu divertida.

- A sua amiga é muito desenrascada com homens, não é? – Perguntou Jack, fazendo Lara olhá-lo nos olhos, situação que tentava a todo o custo evitar.

- Terá de perguntar à dúzia de namorados que ela já teve! – Respondeu Lara.

- Por mil diabos, vocês namoram assim tanto lá no século XXI? – Admirou-se Jack.

- Digamos, que os tempos mudam! – Sorriu irónica.

- E a Lara? Quantos pretendentes já teve? – Jack estava ansioso por fazer aquela pergunta.

- Dois. E foram sol de pouca dura e sem importância. Mas preferia não falar disso! – Lara mudou o rumo da conversa, durante a dança. – Sou eu que faço as perguntas agora!

- Depende da pergunta! O que a senhorita deseja saber sobre o infame Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Perguntou presunçosamente.

- Deixe de ser convencido, Jack! Por exemplo, qual a sua idade?

- Quantos a senhorita tem?

- 19.

- Tenho mais 10 que você, tenho mais de 30 anos mas menos de 40! – Respondeu.

- Oh! Tenho de adivinhar ou ficarei apenas com um cálculo mental? – Perguntou, sentindo-se menos ansiosa que no início da valsa.

- A Lara é que sabe. Ainda tem tempo para outra pergunta! – Disse olhando de soslaio para o pirata que tocava violino.

- Quantas mulheres teve na sua vida?

Jack começou a contar pelos dedos fazendo Lara sorrir.

- Não precisa de dizer! Já deve ter perdido a conta! – Exclamou.

- A vida de um pirata é assim! Uma mulher em cada porto e o verdadeiro amor é o mar, love.

- De certeza? Nunca se apaixonou a sério? – Perguntou curiosa.

Jack permaneceu em silêncio mas sempre com olhos pregados em Lara.

- Sabia que os seus olhos ficam esverdeados sob a luz do sol? – Perguntou sorrindo de maneira sedutora.

- O quê? – Lara ficou sem argumentos nenhuns.

- Não me diga que nunca tinha reparado?

- Sim, mas a maioria das pessoas não nota ou faz de conta. – Disse envergonhada.

- Nem o amor da sua vida? – Jack perguntou ansioso.

Lara baixou a cabeça porque se sentiu a corar e mesmo sendo de noite teve medo que se notasse.

- Essa pessoa já é comprometida, com uma rapariga que parece uma deusa. – Disse, olhando para o lado.

- Só pode ser cego! - Jack passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Lara, fazendo esta sentir um arrepio na espinha. Pararam de dançar e Jack aproximou-se mais. Estavam tão próximos que os seus lábios quase se tocavam. Desta vez, Lara não se afastou, fechou os olhos e ignorou que tinha uma tripulação inteira olhando para si. Toda menos o vigia do mastro principal, que tinha os olhos postos noutra situação.

- NAVIO A ESTIBORDO! – Berrou, fazendo a música cessar, os olhos voltarem-se para o local indicado e Lara abrir os olhos e pensar o quanto seria bom estar numa ilha deserta com Jack e sem mais ninguém.

Barbossa saiu disparado da sala por baixo do convés superior, pegou no binóculo extensível e não viu nada.

- Você está doido? – Perguntou bufando, para o marujo ainda em cima do cesto do mastro principal.

- Não estou, meu capitão. Vi claramente a silhueta de velas a estibordo do Pearl. Estava às escuras e deve ser por isso que não se vê.

- Dá cá isso! – Jack tirou o binóculo das mãos de Barbossa e perscrutou o mar negro à procura de algo. Esteve uns minutos sem dizer nada, fazendo Barbossa revirar os olhos vezes sem conta.

- Jack, o homem devia ter tido uma impressão… - mas Jack cortou a voz de Barbossa.

- Baixem-se todos, agora! – Ordenou deitando-se também no chão.

Um estrondo abafado fez-se ouvir e passados segundos, o Pearl foi violentamente sacudido por um objecto que caiu na água, fazendo esta saltar para dentro do navio. Lara e Alicia abaixaram-se, sendo a segunda atirada contra um barril. Lara foi em seu auxílio.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Estou, mas afinal o que é que se passa? – Alicia ainda massajava a cabeça.

- Uns palermas quaisquer aproveitaram a situação para atacar. – Explicou Jack, ordenando à tripulação que carrega-se os canhões e se preparassem para lutar.

- Eu avisei! Uma festa no meio do mar! Com o navio todo iluminado, era um milagre se tudo corresse bem! – Barbossa resmungava e sublinhava as ordens de Jack.

- Vão para dentro e não saiam do quarto até ser seguro. – Aconselhou Jack.

Lara e Alicia nada disseram e recolheram-se no quarto.

Passados alguns minutos, o navio misterioso estava a poucos metros do Black Pearl, colocando-se atravessado, permitindo a invasão deste.

Lara e Alicia esperavam encolhidas, ouvindo a algazarra lá fora, as ordens dos dois capitães e som dos canhões de defesa e de ataque, que faziam o navio tremer e ranger.

- Ainda achas isto divertido? – Perguntou Lara, completamente aterrorizada.

- Se estamos no meio de piratas, era impossível não haver um combate! – Alicia tentou suavizar a situação, mas ao ouvir o som de espadas e balas do lado de fora, calou-se e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

Não souberam quanto tempo passou entre o início do combate, até ao momento em que alguém arrombou a porta. Um pirata desconhecido empunhava uma espada ensanguentada. As raparigas gritaram, mas o pirata agarrou Lara pela cintura, arrastando-a para o exterior. Esta debatia-se como podia, mas o pirata tinha mais força que ela. Alicia saiu do quarto gritando e chamando por Lara.

- Seu estafermo, larga-me! – Lara gritou e conseguiu atingir o homem no estômago com um murro. Este largou-a e encolheu-se, dando a Lara a oportunidade para fugir. No entanto, olhando por segundos o ambiente, sentiu-se perdida. Os dois navios estavam próximos um ao outro, atacando-se mutuamente com canhões. Várias cordas tinham sido lançadas pelos dois navios, permitindo a invasão dos piratas inimigos. No convés do Pearl, reinava a confusão típica de um combate sangrento.

Lara foi acordada do transe pelo pirata que se levantava já recomposto. Sem saber o que fazer, pegou numa trave que estava perdida no chão e tentou se defender. Quando o homem lançou a espada, Lara agarrou a trave com as duas mãos e esta serviu de escudo. No entanto, a sua força era muito inferior à do pirata. Receando não aguentar, teve a chance de enfiar uma canelada na virilha do pirata que se contorceu de dor. De repente, o homem arregalou os olhos e caiu redondo no chão. Em frente, o fumo de uma pistola misturava-se no ar. Lara olhou e viu que tinha sido Jack a disparar sem hesitar. Baixou a pistola e alcançou Lara. Agarrou Lara e tentou levá-la para dentro novamente.

- Eu disse para não sair do quarto. – Resmungou em tom severo.

- E eu lá tenho culpa de o cara ter entrado no quarto e me ter arrastado! – Pigarreou Lara. – E não entro enquanto não achar a Alicia.

- Ela também foi arrastada? – Perguntou Jack.

- Não sei. Ela veio atrás de mim.

De repente, um dos piratas inimigos ordenou a retirada e todos os outros seguiram, saltando para o navio inimigo, através das cordas ou atirando-se mesmo ao mar.

- Isso, seus cães covardes, sedentos de sangue! Fugi antes que vos decapite a todos! – Berrou Barbossa, que ainda teve tempo de trespassar um dos piratas e deitá-lo borda fora.

Depois de cortarem as cordas que ligavam os navios, o navio desconhecido começou a afastar-se. Mas antes disso, um homem alto e corpulento apareceu no parapeito do convés superior e dirigiu-se ao Pearl.

- Jack Sparrow! Mas que prazer encontrar-te! – O homem alto e com cara de poucos amigos sorriu alto.

Lara olhou para Jack. Este tinha endurecido o olhar e deixou transparecer que já conhecia o homem.

- Capitão Carlo! Mas a que desprazer nós devemos a sua presença não bem-vinda? – Perguntou Barbossa sarcasticamente.

- Digamos que me passeava por este mar e qual não é a minha surpresa quando vejo o Pearl a meio de uma noite animada! – Carlo continuava com um sorriso cínico na cara.

- Já vieste, já fizeste o estrago, porque é que ainda aqui continuas? – Perguntou Jack.

- Não sejas tão sarcástico! Digamos que ao princípio me apeteceu fazer uns arranhões valentes ao teu navio, mas depois do que pesquei aí dentro, não me apetece continuar a lutar. Apenas vim avisar que se derem pela falta… - Carlo fez uma pausa, e agarrou em algo que estava atrás de si. - … Dela, já saibam onde se encontra!

- ALICIA! – Lara gritou, depois de ver a amiga do lado contrário em puro estado de pânico sendo agarrada por Carlo.

- Não se preocupem que ela estará em boas mãos! – gritou, antes do navio fazer meia volta e tomar o seu rumo, sempre às escuras.

- Lara lançou-se sobre o parapeito, mas Jack agarrou-a.

- Temos que salvar a Alicia! Não podemos ficar aqui pregados a ver o maldito navio desaparecer! – Lara estava histérica.

- E nós vamos atrás deles, eu prometo. – Jack continuava com ar sério e olhando a sombra das velas que cada vez se afastava mais.

- Jack, o melhor é partir agora. Sabes que eles são capazes de tudo. – Aconselhou Barbossa.

- Capitão Sparrow, Capitão Barbossa, temos um problema! – Exclamou Gibbs ofegante. – A roda do leme está encravada. Deviam ter feito algo ao navio, ou então o leme inferior ficou preso em alguma coisa.

- Arranjem o problema o mais depressa possível! – Berrou Jack.

- Isso mesmo! Depressa seus piratas sifilíticos! – Concordou Barbossa, pela primeira vez na vida.

- Lara, eu preciso que utilize a bússola para continuarmos na rota do Dark Angel. – Jack falou de modo mais suave, para uma Lara debulhada em lágrimas. Lara agarrou na sua bússola, mas Jack travou-a.

- Não essa.

- Mas ela aponta…

- Aponta mas também transporta a pessoa para o sítio certo. Se desejar por essa bússola vai parar no meio do navio inimigo e não é isso que queremos. – Tirou a bússola das mãos de Lara e colocou a sua. Lara abriu-a e pensou com toda a força, na vontade de salvar Alicia. A bússola girou e indicou o caminho.

- Sempre em frente! – Comunicou Jack.

- Mas esse não era o rumo que tínhamos tomado? – Questionou Barbossa.

- Sim. Deve ser apenas coincidência. – Jack deixou Lara encostada no parapeito e guardou a bússola que permitia viajar no tempo.

Lara fixou o horizonte inexistente, fechando os olhos, na esperança que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Sentiu alguém a seu lado. Era Pintel.

- A Alicia é forte! Ela vai conseguir sair desta situação e nós vamos salvá-la! – Disse meio sem jeito.

Lara não disse nada, mas sorriu timidamente. Voltou a olhar o mar negro.

- Ela estava muito animada na festa! – Disse Pintel.

- Eu sei. O problema é existirem festas que marcam… - olhou para o convés superior. Mais propriamente para Jack. - … De maneiras que não imaginámos.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Este capítulo é maior que os outros por isso, perdoem-me se estiver meio cansativo. Espero que gostem!!!**

**Leticia P:** Muitoooo obrigado por mais uma review e por acompanhar esta fic!!! O Jack e Barbossa fazem lembrar mesmo duas crianças com tanta discussão!!! Espero que goste do capítulo sobre a festa e volto a agradecer por seguir a minha fic!!! Fico aguardando novos capítulos na sua também!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H: **Oi!!! Obrigado por ler minha fic e comentar! A desculpa da Lara não teve mesmo cabimento, mas já imaginou a quanto o Jack iria ficar convencido se ela disse-se a verdade? Ninguém o aguentava!!! A Lara vai utilizar a paixão que teve pelo Thomas, para fazer ciúmes no Jack, já que a partir de agora ele vai tentá-la até ela ceder!!! Obrigado mais uma vez e espero ansiosamente pela actualização da sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	8. Chapter 8 Um Salvador Inesperado

**Capítulo 8: ****Um Salvador Inesperado **

Lara deambulou pelo convés exterior do Pearl, até que o leme deste ficasse consertado. Quando finalmente o problema foi resolvido, Jack apareceu a seu lado, com uma expressão de preocupação.

- O navio já está consertado. A bússola ainda aponta para o mesmo rumo? – Perguntou calmamente.

Lara olhou para a bússola de Jack que manteve nas suas mãos desde que este lha deu. Continuava a apontar para Sudeste.

- Qual foi a origem da avaria? – Perguntou com nostalgia e olhar distante.

- O leme ficou preso devido a um aglomerado de sargaço. Daqui a alguns dias entraremos no Oceano Atlântico e as águas arrefecerão. É claro que por essa altura a sua amiga já estará a bordo! – Jack fez um sorriso animador, no entanto Lara continuou melancólica.

- Quando o Barbossa disse que vocês sabiam o que eles podiam fazer com ela, o que é que ele quis dizer verdadeiramente? – Lara carregou na última palavra e o seu olhar transmitia um tal misto de ansiedade, angústia e medo, que Jack não teve coragem de amenizar o impacto de uma possível explicação.

- Eu e o Barbossa conhecemos o Carlo há muito tempo. Pode-se dizer que é um daqueles piratas que não respeitam o código nem a vida humana. Para ele, saquear, pilhar ou navegar em busca de aventuras é uma seca. Só lhe importa fazer sofrer o próximo. – Jack fez uma pausa, permitindo a Lara respirar fundo e suster o choro. – Antes de ter um navio, Carlo serviu em vários galeões, inclusive no Pearl, mas o seu mau comportamento era de tal maneira que acabou expulso do Pearl, meses depois e pelo que soube, o mesmo se passou noutros navios.

- E como é que ele acabou capitão do navio… não me lembro do nome? – Perguntou Lara.

- Ao que parece, matou o antigo capital do Dark Angel e apossou-se do navio e da tripulação. – Explicou Jack.

- Quer dizer que a Alicia corre perigo de vida? – Lara virou costas a Jack e fechou os olhos. No entanto, não conteve as lágrimas.

- Lara… - Jack aproximou-se e colocou a mão em cima do seu ombro. – Nós vamos chegar a tempo e nada irá acontecer à Alicia. Dou a minha palavra de honra!

Lara voltou-se e fixou Jack olhos nos olhos.

- E como é que eu sei se a sua palavra é de confiança? – Lara aproximou-se mais. – Se não fosse você, não estaríamos aqui e a Alicia não correria qualquer perigo!

Lara afastou-se correndo e refugiou-se no seu quarto. Jack ficou pensando no que Lara acabará de dizer.

- Se não fosse eu? – Perguntou para si mesmo. – Ah, agora a culpa é minha! – Desta vez falou alto e finalizou com uma palavra dita em tom de desalento. – Mulheres…

* * *

Alicia foi arrastada escada abaixo por Carlo. Ao princípio aterrorizou-a a ideia de ser levada para o porão, mas quando chegou a um determinado aposento, verificou onde ficaria até alguém se lembrar de a salvar: Cela.

- Largue-me, não vê que me está a machucar? – Exigiu sentindo a força da mão de Carlo cortar a circulação do seu braço.

- Como queira senhorita! – Carlo abriu a porta da cela e atirou Alicia lá para dentro, como se esta não passasse de um saco de batatas. – Espero que goze da estadia a bordo! Este é o melhor quarto que temos! – Sorriu mostrando os dentes amarelos e afastou-se, continuando-se a rir.

- A Lara não me vai deixar aqui. A esta hora o Pearl vem mesmo atrás do seu "pequeno" navio e o Jack vai ensinar-lhe o que é um pirata a sério! – Alicia colocou-se de pé e desafiou Carlo, fazendo este voltar atrás.

- Ouça mulher, eu conheço o excêntrico do Jack há muito tempo! Aquele ali não vale nada, nem na pirataria. Onde já se viu, um pirata com bom coração! – Troçou, continuando-se a rir. – E duvido que nos detectem. Afinal navegamos às escuras e algumas nuvens começaram a desaparecer. As luzes do seu querido navio já estão longe e daqui a nada desaparecem. Como disse, desfrute da estadia, já que esta vai ser longa!

Carlo sumiu escadas acima e ordenou que um pirata ficasse à porta da prisão, não fosse Alicia tentar fugir.

Alicia ficou um tempo agarrada às grades ferrugentas, mas acabou por se sentar encostada à parede de madeira. Pensou no que Carlo dissera. E se o Pearl não partisse à sua procura? Duvidava que Lara a abandonasse. Disso tinha a certeza. Mas a verdade é que não via como o Pearl iria seguir o navio de Carlo na escuridão da noite. Olhou para o buraco que atravessava a parede e que permitia ver o exterior. Não se via nada, mas ouvia-se o bater das ondas no casco do navio. Pensou o quanto era bom ter alguém atrás de si, como Elizabeth teve, quando foi raptada por Barbossa. Da sua boca saiu um suspiro com o nome "Will", e tentou adormecer, mas o ambiente desconhecido não o permitiu.

* * *

Desconhecendo a situação de Alicia, Lara dava voltas na cama de rede, sempre com o maior cuidado para não cair. Pensava no que tinha acontecido. Culpava-se por ter fugido quando viu Thomas com outra, de ter aceite a bússola e de a ter entregue a Alicia. Sentia-se culpada também, por um pensamento lhe atravessar a mente junto com a preocupação pelo rapto de Alicia: a dança com Jack. Naquele momento, o seu coração acelerou de uma maneira estranha. Só lhe tinha acontecido uma vez, quando se apaixonou por Thomas. Mas desta vez era diferente. Não queria pensar, mas a lembrança do momento em que quase beijou Jack, continuava a vaguear na sua cabeça. Levou as mãos à cara em sinal de raiva. Só queria adormecer. Acabou por acontecer, quando a noite já se preparava para dar lugar ao dia.

* * *

Sentiu umas palmadinhas na sua bochecha e virou a cara para o lado, tentando dormir.

- Lara acorda. – Uma voz suave ecoou no seu ouvido.

Lara virou-se bastante ensonada e abriu os olhos, encarando com Jack. Deu um berro e caiu abaixo da rede.

- Aiii! – Gritou depois de se estatelar.

- Estás bem? – Jack depressa avançou e ajudou Lara a se levantar.

- O que é que acha? – Resmungou ao se levantar.

- Tente não saltar tão bruscamente da cama. São bastantes perigosas! – Alertou Jack.

- Oh! Eu vou me lembrar disso, sempre que o tiver pregado ao meu lado a ver-me dormir! – Exclamou mal-humorada.

- Só a estava a tentar acordar! Mas se quiser, do outro lado está o meu quarto, com uma cama bastante fofa que não me importo de partilhar… - Jack não terminou a frase, levando um estalo de Lara.

- Veja como se comporta, Jack Sparrow! – Advertiu Lara.

- Au! – Jack massajou a cara. – Apenas a vim avisar que temos boas notícias!

- O quê? – Lara rodopiou com os olhos brilhantes. – Encontraram o navio?

- Depende de que encontro está a falar! – Jack começou a rondar Lara como um gato. – Já amanheceu e o Dark Angel está mesmo à nossa frente. Daqui a duas ou três horas alcançamo-los.

- Duas a três horas? – Lara exaltou-se. – Mas nesse espaço a Alicia pode…

- Calma Lara. O vento está a nosso favor…

- E a favor deles! – Acrescentou Lara.

- Efectivamente. Mas o Pearl é muito mais rápido e tem mais poder de fogo. – Disse orgulhoso.

- Pois, viu-se isso pela noite passada. – Ironizou Lara.

Jack nada disse e deitou a língua de fora amuado. De repente, um balanço mais forte fez Lara desequilibrar-se.

- Que foi isto? – Perguntou atordoada.

- Só um pequeno contratempo. – Jack virou costas abrindo a porta. – O tempo pregou uma partida.

Lá fora o tempo estava péssimo. Tinha arrefecido e o mar estava bastante picado. A acompanhar, uma chuva miudinha encharcava dos pés à cabeça.

- É melhor vestir um casaco, ou vai ficar completamente molhada. – Advertiu Jack. Despiu o seu pesado casaco comprido e entregou-o a Lara.

- Não é preciso, obrigado. – Lara saiu à sua frente, deixando Jack a falar sozinho.

Subiu os degraus até ao timão, onde se encontrava Barbossa.

- Veja com os seus olhos. – Entregou a Lara o binóculo. Pela lente, observou o ponto distinto no mar, que seguia à sua frente. Distinguiam-se as velas insufladas pelo vento e a popa do navio.

- Demoraremos assim tanto a alcançá-lo? – Perguntou a Barbossa.

- Depende do estado do mar. Pelo que parece ainda vai piorar. – Apontou na direcção de estibordo, onde carregadas nuvens eram sistematicamente rasgadas por raios, seguidos de trovões ainda distantes. Lara arrepiou-se.

Desceu até ao porão para comer qualquer coisa. Passado meia hora decidiu voltar ao convés superior. O tempo tinha piorado. O vento fazia com que a chuva batesse na cara, provocando uma situação desagradável. Tinha as suas roupas encharcadas e coladas ao corpo, situação aproveitada por Jack que não conseguia desviar os olhos de si. Lara fez que não percebeu e continuou olhando o navio ainda distante.

- Jack, chega aqui. – Pediu Barbossa.

Comentaram qualquer coisa que Lara não conseguiu ouvir e depois Jack olhou demoradamente pelo binóculo. Depois voltou a comentar com Barbossa.

- Alguém me pode explicar o que se passa? – Perguntou Lara aborrecida.

- O Dark Angel parou. – Comunicou Jack.

- Parou? No meio da tempestade? – Lara começava a sentir-se enjoada com os abanões que as ondas provocavam no Pearl.

- Pelo menos está mais próximo do que estava e não parece ganhar vantagem. Podem ter qualquer problema. – Explicou Barbossa.

Lara arrancou o binóculo das mãos de Jack e espreitou. O que viu a seguir intrigou-a.

- Faz parte do problema o mastro do navio partir-se ao meio? – Perguntou atónita.

- O quê? – Perguntaram os dois piratas ao mesmo tempo. Jack focou o binóculo.

- Não vejo nada de anormal! – Disse ainda olhando pelo óculo.

- Dá cá isso! – Barbossa pegou no binóculo e demorou-se. – A Lara tem razão. Um dos mastros partiu-se. Só não tenho a certeza se é o da popa ou o principal.

Lara virou-se para Jack e botou a língua de fora, fazendo este arreganhar os dentes. Barbossa também se riu.

- Quer dizer que podemos chegar muito mais depressa ao Dark Angel. – Perguntou ansiosa.

- Senhorita Lara, isso vai depender do porquê do Dark Angel estar naquela situação. – Acautelou Barbossa.

- Como assim? – Perguntou receosa.

- O Dark Angel é um bom navio, por isso não vejo razão para um mastro se ter partido. Pensei em recifes, mas nesta zona que eu me lembre não existe nenhum. – Explicou.

- O que o subcapitão deste navio está a dizer… - Jack chegou-se à conversa.

- Capitão! – Sublinhou Barbossa.

- Como queiras. – Jack virou-se para Lara. – O navio pode-se afundar antes de lá chegarmos. – Disse com voz baixa.

- Ó meu Deus! A Alicia não sabe nadar muito bem. Se ele se afundar, ela… - Lara sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos juntamente com as gotas da chuva.

- PELAS BARBAS DE POSEIDON! – Berrou Barbossa fazendo Lara e Jack darem um salto.

- O que foi, homem? – Perguntou Jack.

- Alguma coisa submergiu do mar e colocou-se à beira do navio! – Barbossa continuava colado ao binóculo. Jack e Alicia precipitaram-se para cima dele tentando alcançar o dito binóculo, mas Barbossa segurou-o alto.

- Primeiro as senhoras! – Comunicou, entregando o binóculo a Lara e deixando Jack rogando pragas.

O que Lara viu ia contra todas as leis do racional, se é que havia alguma coisa de racional desde que pegou na bússola mágica pela primeira vez. Um galeão antigo e enorme colocava-se ao lado do Dark Angel, que tombava agora para bombordo. Possuía grandes velas cinzentas esfarrapadas. Lara abriu a boca de espanto.

- Aquele é o… - calou-se a meio.

- O Holandês Voador, love. – Jack sorriu. – E mais a sua tripulação de semi-vivos!

- Parece que a sua amiga vai ter um salvador inesperado! – Riu Barbossa.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo! No próximo a Alicia vai ter uma grande surpresa! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Duda H:** Ainda bem que gostou do anterior capítulo! A Lara e o Jack dançando a valsa foi mesmo uma cena única! A Alicia vai ser raptada mas será salva! Não deixe de ler este capítulo porque deixa a pista de quem a vai salvar e no próximo a Alicia vai encarar com o seu amado Will! Obrigado por continuar acompanhando esta fic e comentar! Bjs!!! :D

**Leticia P:** Obrigado por comentar o anterior capítulo e acompanhar a fic! Ninguém resiste às investidas do Jack né?:P E só não foi mais longe porque aquele navio apareceu! Gostei muito da sua review, obrigado! Bjs!!!:D

**Caroline Wilde:** Uma leitura nova!!! Fico contente por ter gostado da fic! Valeu pela força para continuar a fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	9. Chapter 9 A paixão enlouquece

**Capítulo 9: ****A paixão enlouquece**

Alicia sentiu um forte abanão e foi atirada com toda a força contra as grades da cela. Ouviu a gritaria dos homens no convés e sentiu o casco do navio ranger. Levantou-se e olhou a toda a volta. Para seu horror, notou que o compartimento da prisão começava a ficar inundado. Calculou que deveriam ter batido em algo. De repente, o pirata encarregue de a vigiar desceu as escadas com uma expressão de pânico.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Alicia, com um sentimento de receio.

- O navio vai afundar! Eu tenho que sair daqui, não sei nadar! – O pirata andava às voltas, como uma barata tonta. Finalmente parou e olhou para Alicia. Não disse nada e subiu as escadas aos prantos.

- Ei! Vai-me deixar aqui? – Alicia abanou as grades, numa tentativa infrutífera de as arrancar. – Seus piratas estúpidos! Quando eu chegar aí vou matá-los a todos! – Calou-se sem saber o que dizia. Quando escorregava pelas grades em direcção ao chão, sentiu outro abanão e parte do andar superior ruiu, não a atingindo por pouco. Certo é que ao mesmo tempo, uma das traves atingiu a porta da cela e partiu a fechadura, concedendo uma brecha escapatória.

Alicia não pensou duas vezes. Encolheu-se e conseguiu passar. Por milagre, os destroços não impediram a passagem para o convés. Ao subir as escadas, constatou que o porão onde dormiam os piratas, estava completamente destruído. Subiu as escadas que davam para o exterior, mas sentiu algo agarrando a sua perna. Olhou assustada e viu o capitão Carlo estendido no chão imobilizado por destroços que lhe esmagavam as pernas e o peito.

- Parece que eles não te vão salvar a tempo. – Sorriu, mostrando os dentes coberto de sangue abandonou depois este Mundo.

Alicia permaneceu calada, mas as lágrimas desceram pela sua cara. Tentou afastar os pensamentos negativos e "voou" para o exterior. No convés reinava a confusão. O mastro principal tinha-se partido atravessando o navio e fazendo-o tombar para bombordo. Alguns piratas jaziam no chão, outros tinham-se atirado ao mar revolto. Alicia pensou em se atirar, mas sabia que nadando como nadava, não teria hipótese. Refugiou-se debaixo das escadas que davam para o convés superior. Os gritos daqueles piratas malvados eram como almas no purgatório e Alicia sentia que a sua cabeça ia estoirar. As vozes começaram a cessar aos poucos, só se ouvindo o ranger do navio condenado e a reza que um pirata próximo fazia. Não compreendia o que dizia e viu que um outro pirata se aproximou e lhe deu um safanão na cabeça. O pirata prostrado de joelhos não reagiu e continuava a lengalenga incompreensível.

- Pare. Se para ele rezar é a melhor maneira de reagir a um naufrágio, então deixe-o em paz! – Gritou revoltada.

- Se ele continuar assim, vai chamá-lo! E aqui os que restam preferem ir para o inferno, do que serem arrastados para o navio do demónio dos mares. – Exclamou o pirata.

Alicia não percebeu ao princípio, mas passado uns segundos o seu coração fez um baque. Além de compreender o que o pirata quis dizer, uma massa cinzenta rompeu as águas agitadas. Olhou atenta e viu aquilo por que esperou todos os dias e todas as noites, desde que entrou na aventura junto com Lara.

O majestoso e assustador Holandês Voador, erguia-se das ondas para se colocar ao lado do que restava do Dark Angel. Alicia olhava o galeão completamente fascinada. Num piscar de olhos, a tripulação aterrorizada encolheu-se próximo de Alicia, olhando para algo que se aproximava. Do nada surgiram cinco homens. Quatro deles, Alicia nunca tinha visto nem no passado nem no futuro, mas um deles ela reconheceu. Um homem alto aproximou-se dos piratas moribundos e deixou-a boquiaberta: Bootstrap Bill Turner.

- Quais de vocês estão dispostos a servir no Holandês? – Perguntou com voz rouca.

Os piratas encolheram-se e outro continuou a rezar cada vez mais depressa.

- Os que estão espalhados pelo chão estão mortos, Bill. – Avisou um pirata que se encontrava molhado dos pés à cabeça. Aliás todos eles se encontravam encharcados.

- O que é que vão fazer connosco? – Perguntou um dos piratas.

- Três opções. – Começou Bill. – Se estiverem mortos, guiaremos as vossas almas para o além, se estiverem vivos podem juntar-se à nossa tripulação, no entanto terão de abdicar da vossa vida anterior. Por fim, se quiserem ficar, deixaremo-vos em paz e esperarão por ajuda, se ela chegar, claro.

- Eu quero juntar-me! – Disse um dos piratas. – Quase de certeza que se ficarmos morremos aqui.

- Eu não me vou juntar à tripulação do Davy Jones. Prefiro morrer! – Exclamou o pirata crente.

- O capitão do Holandês não é mais o Jones. – Disse Bill.

Alicia sentiu outra vez o seu coração acelerar. De repente, sentiu os olhos de Bill na sua direcção.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou aproximando-se. Alicia saiu do vão das escadas sentindo-se corar.

- Eles raptaram-me. Quando o navio começou a naufragar, eu fugi para aqui. – Explicou.

- Sinto muito, mas a senhorita vai ter que ficar aqui. Nós não aceitamos mulheres.

- Mas eu tenho um navio atrás de mim! A minha amiga Lara vem me salvar e está a bordo do Black Pearl. Foi de lá que me levaram.

- O navio do Jack Sparrow? – Perguntou Bill.

- Meu imediato, tem um navio se aproximando. – Avisou um dos piratas.

- É o Pearl. Não tarda aí. A senhorita pode ficar descansada. – Disse Bill.

- Mas o navio está-se a afundar depressa, Bill. Quem aqui ficar, vai se afogar. – Sussurrou um dos piratas do Holandês.

- E o que é que podemos fazer? – Questionou Bill.

- Podemos levá-la para bordo. O Jack é conhecido. Vamos manter-nos à superfície até chegarem. – A ordem veio de um homem jovem, altivo e bastante bonito que fez com que Alicia julgasse que iria ter um ataque cardíaco. – Chamo-me Will Turner e sou o capitão do Holandês Voador. E a senhorita como se chama?

Alicia sentiu a cabeça à roda quando os olhos de Will se pregaram em si.

- Eu… - Alicia gaguejou e tudo ficou preto no momento em que caiu redonda no chão.

* * *

O Pearl estava agora a pouco mais de meia hora de alcançar o Holandês. Lara andava de um lado para o outro do navio, tentando manter a calma. Ainda se avistava o Dark Angel, mas este estava quase totalmente submerso. Lara estava preocupada com Alicia. Se esta se encontrava bem, tinha quase a certeza que não o ficaria se visse Will. A chuva tinha parado e o céu começava a ficar menos carregado, mas o mar ainda fazia oscilar o navio.

- As gripes podem ser perigosas. É melhor mudar de roupa ou tomar banho. – Jack não se cansava de aparecer em qualquer sítio onde Lara estivesse. – Se quiser há uma banheira no meu quarto…

Lara olhou para Jack quase o fulminando e decidiu colocar-se ao lado de Barbossa. Ao menos esse não a chateava.

* * *

Alicia sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça e abriu os olhos. Ao princípio tudo lhe pareceu desfocado, mas depois a visão normalizou.

- Sente-se melhor? – Alguém perguntou.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou meia zonza.

- Está a bordo do Holandês. Eu tive de a trazer nos braços porque desmaiou. Deve estar exausta por causa do naufrágio. – Desta vez, Alicia viu o rosto de quem falava. – Sempre me vai dizer o seu nome? – Perguntou Will.

- O meu nome? – Perguntou Alicia meio parva. – Alicia Grant.

- Alicia! – Will abanou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. – Um bonito nome!

- Achas? – Alicia levantou-se dum salto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – É muito bom ouvir isso, porque eu sempre achei o meu nome horrível e vindo de você é maravilhoso, porque eu sempre te quis conhecer… - Alicia parecia uma cassete a rebobinar.

- A rapariga fala pelos cotovelos! – Disse um dos piratas.

- É disso que tenho medo. – Bill falou baixo e com um tom de preocupação.

Uma sombra fez as cabeças da tripulação olharem para o lado. O Pearl aproximava-se, ficando lado a lado. A repentina acalmia do mar, permitiu que um bote descesse e transportasse os piratas do Black Pearl para o Holandês Voador. Lara subiu em primeiro lugar, sendo seguida por Jack, Barbossa e Gibbs. A tripulação encharcada e pálida deu uma sensação de receio a Lara. Mas este desvaneceu-se quando Alicia apareceu a correr e abraçou-a.

- Alicia, tu está bem? Eles fizeram-te alguma coisa? – Lara estava preocupadíssima com Alicia.

- Eu não podia estar melhor! – Exclamou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Quer dizer, a experiência do rapto foi aterradora, mas graças a Deus, alguém me veio salvar e agora estou melhor que nunca!

Apontou na direcção de Will que sorriu para Lara.

- _"Agora é que está tudo lixado"!_ – Pensou Lara.

- Jack! Bem-vindo a bordo ao Holandês! – Saudou Will.

- É um prazer eun… Will! – Corrigiu Jack. Will cumprimentou Barbossa e Gibbs, ficando ambos intimidados. Will era agora o homem mais temido dos sete mares e embora a sua aparência fosse a mesma, transmitia uma certa altivez.

- Ele não é lindo? – Sussurrou Alicia.

- Depende dos gostos. – Respondeu Lara enfrentando o olhar feroz de Alicia.

* * *

Depois das apresentações e das explicações sobre como Lara e Alicia foram lá parar, tinha chegado a hora de regressarem ao Pearl, o que deixou Alicia bastante desconsolada.

- O lugar para onde vão é bastante perigoso. O melhor é fazer-vos companhia até lá. – Propôs Will.

- A sério? Vais connosco? – Os olhos de Alicia brilharam radiantes.

- Sim. Durante o dia navegarei debaixo de águas para não dar nas vistas. De noite faço-vos companhia. – Disse, olhando Alicia nos olhos.

- De certeza absoluta? Não tens mais nada para fazer? – Perguntou Jack.

- Tenho a eternidade toda, Jack. – Afirmou com olhar melancólico.

- Só aviso para o caso de secares. Se é que me entendes! Agora és meio homem meio peixe…. – Exclamou Jack com um sorriso amarelo.

- JACK! – Lara olhou ferozmente para Jack, que entendeu a mensagem.

Ao se despedirem, Will prendeu a mão de Alicia.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Alicia! – Disse, beijando a palma da sua mão. Alicia sentiu um formigueiro pelo corpo todo.

- Desculpa, mas eu vou ter que fazer isto! – Alicia suspirou fundo. Antes mesmo de Will perguntar o que quer que fosse, a rapariga colou os lábios aos seus beijando-o calorosamente.

- Também adorei conhecer-te! – Disse, depois de se separar de Will, deixando este sem palavras.

Quando chegaram ao Pearl, Jack foi buscar uma garrafa de rum.

- Isso é rum? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Claro, darling! Água é que não havia de ser! – Disse sorrindo.

Alicia arrancou a garrafa das mãos de Jack e bebeu desalmadamente até á última gota. Depois entregou a garrafa vazia a Jack, dirigindo-se para o quarto aos tropeções.

- Porque é que o rum desaparece tão depressa? – Perguntou Jack, olhando para o interior da garrafa desconsoladamente.

Lara foi atrás de Alicia, mas Jack travou-a.

- Ainda não me disse se foi um prazer conhecer-me! – Exclamou de forma sedutora.

- Sabes porque não? Porque talvez não tenhas tanto charme como o Will! – Respondeu Lara na brincadeira, mas aquela frase feriu o orgulho másculo de Jack.

- Está a insinuar que o eunuco é melhor que eu? – Perguntou ameaçadoramente, mas Lara não teve medo e respondeu divertida:

- Passa a vida a chamá-lo de eunuco, mas será que isso não é um mecanismo de defesa? – Lara olhou Jack de alto a baixo. – Sabe-se lá os efeitos do rum…

Jack ficou horrorizado a pensar no que Lara disse, olhando para a garrafa e para si próprio.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo concluído e finalmente Alicia conheceu o Will como tanto desejou! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Agora os agradecimentos pelas reviews fantásticas:**

**Caroline Wilde:** Oi! A sua review emocionou-me muito! Obrigado por acompanhar a fic e gostar do capítulo anterior. Definitivamente a Alicia caiu para o lado quando viu o Will! Obrigado mais uma vez pela força! Bjs!!! :D

**Duda H: **Fico tão feliz por gostar da fic! Valeu pela força. O Jack não se cansa de olhar para a Lara e brevemente vai ter ainda mais vontade de olhar! Mas é surpresa! O Jack é um safado mesmo, mas um safado bonitão! Obrigado pela review e por acompanhar a fic. Bjs!!! :D

**Leticia P:** Obrigada por mais uma review que me deixa muito contente! A Alicia vai mesmo "endoidecer" por ter sido o Will a salvá-la! E a fic vai ter muito sobre o Will. A Lara ficou mesmo aflita, afinal a Alicia é como uma irmã para ela. Obrigado por continuar a seguir a fic! Adorei a Marie Dupré, é mesmo uma mulher à altura do Jack! Bjs!!! :D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimento Proibido

**Capítulo 10: ****Sentimento proibido**

Lara seguiu Alicia até ao quarto. Esta última encontrava-se deitada na cama de rede balançando-se de um lado para o outro.

- Podes me dizer qual foi a tua ideia ao beijares o Will daquela maneira? – Perguntou Lara, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão em sinal de desagrado e esperando uma resposta.

- Ah, Lara! Deixa de ser chata. O Mundo podia acabar no minuto seguinte, por isso beijei-o. E ele não resmungou pois não? – Alicia demonstrava a mesma expressão que uma criança tem, quando recebe um presente.

- Tu não lhe deste tempo de pensar o que quer que fosse! – Lara começava a exaltar-se. – Nós aqui preocupados contigo e tu na maior. Podias ter sido morta, sabias?

- Não me parece. O Carlomano…

- Carlo. – Corrigiu Lara.

- Ou isso. Ele prendeu-me numa cela. Acho mais que ele queria uma disputa com o Jack, para ver se me conseguiam salvar. – Alicia riu. – Também já não importa mais, ele já não pertence ao mundo dos vivos!

- Muito bonito, Alicia! Mesmo assim, podias ter morrido no naufrágio e a tripulação do Will, podia não ser tão amigável. – Resmungou Lara.

- Ele carregou-me ao colo quando desmaiei. Não é romântico! – Alicia riu alto e soluçou.

- Tu estás bêbada. – Constatou Lara.

- Não, não estou.

- Estás sim. Bebeste a garrafa de rum do Jack até ao fim. – Lara aproximou-se de Alicia. – E devo-te lembrar que o Will é casado.

- Grande coisa! Viste a Elizabeth? Nem eu. – Alicia levantou-se a muito custo e sentou-se na cama de rede. – Durante 10 anos ele não verá a mulher, por isso equivale a estar solteiro!

- Pois. Mas se o amor dele pela Elizabeth for assim tão grande, achas que vai cair nos teus braços do dia para a noite? – Questionou Lara.

Alicia ficou calada pensando no assunto.

- E nós vamos voltar para casa. Como é que o irias esquecer se tivesses algo com ele? – Acrescentou Lara.

Alicia olhou para Lara e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

- Então é por isso! – Exclamou.

- É por isso o quê? – Perguntou Lara, confusa.

- Que não queres nada com o Jack! Tens medo de te apaixonar a valer e depois teres que te ir embora! – Atirou Alicia.

- Donde foste buscar essa ideia? – Lara virou costas bastante furiosa.

- Eu tenho olhos na cara. E vi o que quase aconteceu ontem à noite no baile! – Exclamou com ar provocador.

Lara sentiu-se corar e decidiu acabar com aquela discussão que já tinha ido parar onde não devia.

- Anda. Precisas de tomar banho e o Jack tem uma banheira no seu quarto. Eu peço-lhe emprestada e tomas lá banho. E se der, tomo também eu. – Disse olhando para as suas roupas encharcadas.

- Eu não vou tomar banho! Se quiser me molhar atiro-me ao mar! – Alicia resmungou.

- Ok. Tu é que sabes. – Lara encolheu os ombros e dirigiu-se para a porta. – Mas logo à noite, se o Will aparecer, não queres que ele te veja nesse estado, pois não?

Alicia pensou um bocado e desatou porta fora, procurando a dita banheira.

* * *

Depois de Alicia tomar banho, foi a vez de Lara. Havia água suficiente para outro banho, mas a temperatura não era muito convidativa. Não havia forma de se aquecer água até esta ficar bem quente, por isso não teve outro remédio senão tomar em água fria.

Quando entrou no quarto de Jack, invejou não lhe calhado aquele aposento. Era maior que o seu, iluminado por duas janelas. A cama era larga e cabia perfeitamente ali. Os lençóis estavam amachucados por cima, por isso calculou que Jack caísse redondo sem desfazer a cama. Ao lado tinha uma cómoda que tombava para o lado, sendo que uma das pernas já tinha desaparecido e estava apoiado por um taco de madeira. Sempre se questionou onde dormiria Barbossa, mas acabara de descobrir por Gibbs, que o quarto do capitão número dois se situava no porão.

A banheira tinha sido colocada ao lado da cama. Consistia numa grande bacia em madeira, que não permitia sequer o relaxamento das pernas. Passou a mão pela água e arrepiou-se. Estava gelada. Mas não tinha outra solução. Ou era o banho gelado, ou então a segunda alternativa era tomar banho no mar, a frente de todos e com o perigo iminente de tubarões. Antes de se despir, trancou a porta. Tinha pedido a chave a Jack e este acabou por lhe dar, mas bastante relutante.

Entrou na água e deu tempo a que as pernas se habituassem ao frio. Depois, mordendo os lábios, sentou-se da maneira mais confortável, tentando ignorar os arrepios. Tinha na mão o sabão que lhe deram: sabão de banha de porco. Lembrou-se dos banhos no futuro, onde tinha tudo à mão: gel de banho, champô, esponja…

Fechou os olhos durante algum tempo. Não se apercebeu que apertava o sabão com força. Este acabou por saltar da sua mão e cair ao chão, fazendo Lara abrir os olhos. Não tinha caído longe e bastava esticar o braço, coisa que fez. Mas no momento em que a sua mão tocou no sabão, outra mão tocou na sua. Olhou para a sua frente e horrorizada viu Jack, que sorria ironicamente. Impulsivamente, saltou e pôs-se de pé, não se lembrando que estava nua. Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Como é que você entrou aqui? – Perguntou bufando de raiva.

- Eu… - mas Jack continuava pregado a olhar para o corpo de Lara, fazendo-a aperceber-se da situação.

Olhou para si ainda mais horrorizada e pegou rapidamente na toalha que se encontrava na cama de Jack.

- Se você olhar de novo, pode apostar que vai ser a última coisa que vai ver na vida, porque eu terem imenso gosto em arrancar os seus olhos com as minhas mãos! – Gritou exaltada.

- Eu não vi nada! Quer dizer, ver vi, mas não foi nada a que já não estivesse habituado. – Disse sorrindo maroto. – Mas que é sempre bom de ver…

Lara atirou-lhe com a primeira coisa que viu à mão. "_Como é que ele tinha entrado, se ela própria tinha a chave?_", pensava para si própria. Mas Jack adivinhou os seus pensamentos.

- Quando tive de aceitar o Barbossa como segundo capitão, mandei fazer duas chaves. – Mostrou a outra chave que tinha no bolso. – Eu só entrei para pegar uma coisa e não me lembrei que aqui estava!

- Não se lembrou? NÃO SE LEMBROU? – Questionou Lara aos berros. – Eu vou mesmo acreditar nisso. Você não passa mesmo de um mulherengo!

Agarrou nas suas roupas e tentou sair porta fora, mas Jack agarrou-lhe o braço.

- E se eu disse-se que vim aqui porque estava com curiosidade? – Jack acariciou a face de Lara, fazendo com que esta sofresse uma "descarga eléctrica". – Além do mais, não acabamos o que tínhamos começado!

- Começado o quê? – Lara arregalou os olhos, mas sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

A mão de Jack deslizou para o cabelo molhado de Lara e os seus lábios uniram-se. Lara tentou soltar-se daquele sentimento que sabia ser proibido, mas os seus membros não obedeceram. À medida que a intensidade do beijo aumentava, a mão que agarrava o braço de Lara, desceu até à cintura e Lara envolveu os seus braços à volta do pescoço de Jack. Com a distracção óbvia, a toalha de Lara escorregou e esta nem se importou. Jack separou-se e sorriu com ar sedutor.

- Só falta as minhas roupas caírem também! – Exclamou, arrancando um sorriso a Lara. Mas o momento foi quebrado, no instante em que a porta se abriu e alguém entrou sem bater.

- Jack tens que vir ver uma coisa no mapa… - Barbossa tinha entrado com grande à vontade mas apercebeu-se da situação. – POR AMOR DE CALIPSO! – Berrou tapando os olhos. – Eu não vi nada, eu não escutei nada.

Lara gritou e escondeu-se atrás de Jack.

- Faz parte da educação bater na porta antes de entrar, Hector! – Exclamou Jack, bastante furioso.

- Nós somos piratas e a boa educação abandonou-nos aos 5 anos de idade. E também faz parte da boa educação um capitão não se meter com os passageiros! – Barbossa continuava de costas e com ar horrorizado.

- Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto vestir-me. – Lara pegou nas suas coisas e enrolada outra vez na tolha, saiu de fininho. – Capitão Barbossa? – Chamou quando passou por este. – Você não viu nada! – Esclareceu.

- Satisfeito? – Jack estava com uma enorme vontade de dar um tiro em Barbossa. – Arruinou o meu momento romântico!

- Romântico? – Barbossa riu alto. – Ou devo dizer: tentativa de conquistar a moça?

Jack enervou-se e saiu em direcção à sala de navegação.

- Estás é com inveja! – Sussurrou ao passar por Barbossa. Este apenas se limitou a encolher os ombros e a rir baixinho.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Caroline Wilde:** Obrigado pela sua review! O Jack não tem mesmo emenda, ou não fosse ele o capitão Jack Sparrow! A Alicia vai "andar nas nuvens". obrigado por continuar a acompanhar a fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Procuram-se Leticia P e Duda H!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	11. Chapter 11 Desvendando Pistas

**Capítulo 11: ****Desvendando pistas**

Quando entrou no seu quarto, Lara fechou a porta rapidamente e encostou-se a esta, atirando as roupas ao chão. Tentou pôr em ordem, os pensamentos, os batimentos cardíacos, a respiração, ou seja, tudo o que aquele safado do Jack Sparrow tinha posto de pernas para o ar.

- Safado, mulherengo, cafageste, … - Lara dizia entre dentes. - …sexy e bonito! – Lara deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. – E que beija bem demais. – Suspirou.

- Lara deixa-me entrar! – A voz de Alicia cortou os pensamentos de Lara, que no fundo não passavam de flashbacks sobre o que acontecera.

Lara levantou-se a muito custo e sentou-se na cadeira existente. Alicia abriu a porta e estancou quando viu a expressão de Lara.

- Credo, o que é que se passou? – Perguntou curiosa. – Parece que viste o passarinho verde!

- Nada. Estava a precisar de um bom banho. Relaxei imenso! – Disse, tentando esconder o verdadeiro motivo da felicidade estampada no seu rosto.

- Pois. – Alicia falou num tom desconfiado. – Veste-te. O Barbossa descobriu uma nova pista no mapa. Devemos ir lá ver.

- Ok. – Concordou Lara, meio distraída. – Deixa-me vestir as roupas.

Quando iam a sair do quarto, Alicia virou-se de repente.

- Sabes o que se passou entre o Jack e o Barbossa? – Perguntou.

- Eu? – Lara engoliu em seco. – Não, porque perguntas isso?

- Porque quando fui ter com eles à sala, o Jack parecia que estava nas nuvens e o Barbossa estava bastante amuado.

- E o que há de estranho? O Jack anda sempre com cara de bobo e o Barbossa anda sempre mal-humorado quando está à beira do Sparrow! – Lara tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo.

- Deve ser isso. – Alicia não estava convencida. – Já agora, vestiste a camisa ao contrário. – Disse, sorrindo e apontando para Lara.

* * *

Após se sentarem todos à volta da mesa redonda, Barbossa mostrou o que descobrira no mapa.

- Se bem se lembram, o mapa revelou a localização do Vértice Temporal e deu duas pistas. – Barbossa rodou os anéis e as duas frases formaram-se à volta da imagem.

- As pistas indicam que temos que passar inúmeros perigos para chegar ao local e os que se safarem terão direito a inúmeros tesouros. Que eu saiba até são boas notícias, principalmente a última frase! – Jack sorriu ironicamente.

- Pois. Mas rodando os anéis, a frase de cima é substituída por outra. – Barbossa rodou e leu em voz alta. – "Grande perigo espreita do mar, para aqueles que o tentarem passar".

- Que sinais são esses logo a seguir à frase? – Perguntou Alicia debruçando-se sobre o mapa.

- A constelação de Orion e o número 1. - Esclareceu, passando a mão sobre os símbolos. - O número deve indicar que será o primeiro perigo a enfrentar. A constelação, acho que talvez indique que quando esta estiver visível no firmamento, algum perigo apareça. – Barbossa encolheu os ombros.

- Como é que isto me escapou? – Jack olhava para o mapa coçando a cabeça.

- Talvez pelo simples facto de em vez de te dedicares às tarefas de capitão, andes pelo navio a fazer o que não devias! – Exclamou Barbossa que olhava de forma reprovadora para Jack e para Lara.

Lara sentiu a pele queimar de tão vermelha que estava e virou a cara, mas encarou com Alicia que sorria sem perceber patavina do que se passava.

- Eu cumpro as tarefas de capitão, Hector! E uma delas é não fazer nada! – Jack riu abertamente mas perante os olhares perturbadores, perdeu o riso rapidamente.

- Parem com essas discussões sem sentido. Temos de descobrir o que será este perigo, para nos prepararmos. – Avisou Lara.

- Talvez mudar de rota? – Questionou Jack.

- Escolham a rota que escolherem, Orion estará sempre visível. – A voz melancólica sobressaltou os presentes, fazendo Alicia cair da cadeira.

- Estás bem? – Will correu para amparar Alicia, que não sabia se ria ou chorava de alegria.

- Ela está bem. É de plástico! – Gozou Lara.

- O que é plástico? – Perguntaram Jack e Barbossa curiosos.

- Esqueçam. É algo que não conhecerão! – Lara riu ao ver as caras de desilusão dos dois capitães.

- Sabes que perigo é esse? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Não. – Will ajudava Alicia a levantar-se. – Sei que vive debaixo do mar e poucos sobreviveram para contar a história. Aliás acho que ninguém! – Will tentou desanuviar a conversa.

- Vive? – a expressão de Lara tornou-se séria. – Referes-te a um monstro ou coisa parecida?

- Talvez. Eu nunca vi, mesmo vivendo debaixo de água.

- Que horror! – Alicia abraçou Will, deixando este bastante baralhado.

Lara levou as mãos à cara em sinal de desagrado com Alicia, mas a verdade é que o feitio de Alicia não mudaria e tentaria conquistar Will de qualquer maneira. Lara tinha a certeza disso.

- Mas podem ficar descansados. Pelo que sei, esta "coisa" só aparece no Oceano Atlântico. Ainda temos pelo menos três dias até lá chegar.

Barbossa deu a reunião como terminada e voltou para o timão.

Antes de saírem, Jack encostou-se a Will.

- O tal bicho, ou o que quer que seja… não tem tentáculos nem é pegajoso, pois não? – Perguntou receoso.

- Não Jack, o Kraken morreu, lembras-te? – Will riu.

- Eu sei. – Jack fez uma cara de pânico. – Mas continuo a não gostar de moluscos. Menos os chocos, claro. São como eu, fogem em primeiro lugar! – Disse, com um sorriso triunfante.

Lara, Alicia e Will abanaram a cabeça, já habituados aos delírios de Sparrow. Lá fora, o dia tinha passado a correr. O crepúsculo abatia-se sobre o horizonte. O Holandês encontrava-se à superfície tal como prometera.

- Senhorita Alicia, precisava de falar consigo. – Will pediu num tom que variava entre o envergonhado e o nostálgico.

- Claro! Eu não tenho mesmo nada que fazer aqui! – Alicia sorriu docemente.

- Eu deixo-vos a sós. – Lara retirou-se bastante simpática, mas quando Will virou costas, fez sinal a Alicia para esta ter juízo e indicou que ficaria atenta. Alicia fez apenas uma careta.

* * *

Alicia conduziu Will para a proa do navio, embora este não precisa-se de guia já que conhecia o navio como a palma da mão. A rapariga apoiou-se no pau da bujarrona e Will continuou de pé.

- Senhorita Alicia… - Will começou a falar, mas Alicia cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Chame-me Alicia. E eu é que deveria falar em primeiro. Preciso pedir desculpa. – Alicia baixou a cabeça, levemente corada.

- Desculpa pelo quê? – Perguntou Will com uma expressão confusa. – Por lhe ter salvado a vida?

- Não. Por isso tenho de estar eternamente agradecida. O pedido de desculpas é pelo beijo! – Disse, sentido-se agora bastante envergonhada.

- Ah, isso! – Will ficou bastante pálido depois de se tornar no capitão do Holandês, mas não deixou de ficar com uma expressão de surpresa. – Não há problema. Eu é que fico lisonjeado por alguém querer beijar um capitão amaldiçoado!

- Eu não me importo com isso. – Alicia aproximou-se de Will. – Até acho que ficou bastante mais bonito depois disso!

- Pois. Eu soube da vossa origem e também que nos "conheciam" por causa de uns tais "tilmes"…

- Filmes! – Exclamou Alicia rindo-se.

- Ou isso! – Will sorriu afectadamente.

- Eu vou ser sincera, Will. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ti, e foi por isso que cá vim parar. Desejei conhecer-te! – Alicia disse tudo de uma vez, para não se arrepender.

- Mas tu gostas é do Will do futuro…

- Não. Eu nunca gostei do actor. Foi sempre da personagem. E alguma coisa me dizia, quando olhava para o mar, que tu existias! O meu coração dizia isso. – Alicia começou a sentir uma leve falta de ar, como se tudo o que queria dizer aflorasse à sua garganta.

- Mas eu sou casado, Alicia. – Will sentiu um estranho aperto depois de dizer aquilo. Por um lado, sabia que era derivado ao amor que sentia por Elizabeth. Por outro, e esse não conseguia definir, tinha imensa angústia ao declarar isto a Alicia.

Alicia engoliu em seco e tentou controlar-se para não começar uma choradeira.

- Eu sei disso. E não duvido disso. Tu amas a Elizabeth e ela ama-te. – A última palavra saiu carregada de um certo desdém.

Will virou costas.

- Mesmo que não fosse isso, seria puro egoísmo da minha parte, envolver alguém tão doce… - Will voltou-se para Alicia sorrindo levemente. - … Nesta maldição. Se pudesse voltaria atrás quando me casei com Elizabeth.

Alicia arregalou os olhos.

- Não é justo fazê-la esperar dez anos para ter apenas um dia comigo. – Disse tristemente. Alicia reparou que Will era um poço de melancolia e tristeza e isso fez com que lágrimas tentassem escorrer pelo seu rosto. Will passou a mão sobre a sua face limpando as gotas que caíam.

- Se a Elizabeth não estiver à minha espera daqui a dez anos, eu compreenderei o seu gesto. Mas por enquanto, tenho de respeitar os votos de casamento, assim como ela os respeita. – Will beijou a mão de Alicia e desapareceu, voltando para junto da sua tripulação.

Alicia sentiu-se sozinha e com três sentimentos no coração: a certeza que ama Will, pena pela situação de Will e vontade de dar um tiro em Elizabeth.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Este capítulo está mais pequenino, mas espero que gostem!!!**

**Caroline Wilde: **Olá! Muito obrigado pela review e por acompanhar a fic! É verdade, o Jack tem amnésias nestas situações e depois nem uma desculpa sabe dar! :P Obrigado por ter gostado do capítulo! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H: **Oi! Você ficou chocada com os dois capítulos, e eu fiquei chocada com as suas reviews! Adorei! Muito obrigado pelo que escreveu. A Alicia supreende porque ela vai tentar conquistar o Will de verdade. Ainda para mais a Elizabeth está quase entrando nesta aventura e vai provocar uma surpresa! Mas mais não digo, senão perde o mistério! Entre a Lara e o Jack ainda vai rolar muita tinta...:P Obrigado por continuar a seguir a fic! Espero por mais cenas da Katherine e do Jack! Bjs!!!:D

**Leticia P: **Oi! O Barbossa assistiu a uma cena que nunca mais esquece! Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se ele não entrasse?:P Mas prometo que ainda vão vir cenas ainda mais românticas e sedutoras! Obrigado por continuar a ler a fic e a comentar! Espero actualizações na sua fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	12. Chapter 12 Um Gigante no Mar

**Capítulo 12: ****Um Gigante no Mar**

Durante quatro longos dias o majestoso Black Pearl navegou rumo ao Oceano Atlântico, tendo como companhia nocturna o fantasmagórico Holandês Voador. Até agora nada de estranho tinha aparecido diante dos olhos dos piratas. Ao quarto dia, a tripulação do Pearl trabalhava nos afazeres do navio, mas sempre atentos a qualquer sinal "sobrenatural".

- O que é que aconteceu à Alicia? – Jack controlava o leme. Lara encontrava-se encostada ao parapeito do convés superior, olhando para Alicia no convés inferior.

- Não sei. Depois da conversa que teve com o Will ficou naquele estado melancólico e quase não fala. – Lara demonstrava preocupação.

- Se calhar deu uma "tampa" à Alicia! – Jack sorriu, mas Lara olhou para si de forma dura e reprovadora.

- O Will não seria capaz disso. Pareceu-me boa pessoa. – Lara olhou novamente para Alicia.

Alicia encontrava-se apoiada no parapeito do navio olhando o movimento das águas à passagem do navio. A sua face não demonstrava o entusiasmo que sempre a caracterizou, pelo contrário. Will continuava a vir à superfície durante a noite, mas não aparecia no Pearl. A última vez que o vira tinha sido à dois dias atrás, quando este se encontrava no timão do Holandês e olhou para si.

- Não sei porque toda gente acha Will um verdadeiro cavalheiro! Não passa de um morto-vivo. – Jack resmungou.

- Que deve estar num enorme sofrimento. – Acrescentou Lara. – Ele ama a Elizabeth de verdade não é?

Jack olhou para Lara, pensou um bocado e fez uma careta.

- Que ele goste dela eu acredito. Mas que ela goste dele… - Jack olhou Lara pelo quanto do olho, fazendo esta se aproximar.

- Porque diz isso?

- Digamos que não acredito que Elizabeth fique 10 anos parada no mesmo sítio. E depois de certos rumores que ouvi… - Jack tornou a interromper a conversa, mas Lara encontrava-se perdida em pensamentos. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Ensine-me a lutar! – Exclamou deixando Jack bastante surpreendido. – Se vamos enfrentar algo tão poderoso, não quero ficar parada. Não quero ser apenas a donzela em apuros que se refugia e tenta não ser morta. Ensine-me a lutar com a espada e a disparar! – Disse num tom que mostrava clara determinação.

- Mr. Cotton! – Jack chamou o velho homem que apareceu num ápice acompanhado do seu papagaio. – Tome conta do leme.

Cotton obedeceu e Jack aproximou-se de Lara. Tão próximo que Lara sentiu a sua respiração.

- Já alguma vez pegou numa espada? – Perguntou.

- Não. – A verdade era essa. Lara sempre tentou tirar um curso de defesa pessoal, mas fora sempre proibida.

- Para lutar com uma espada como deve ser, demorará imenso tempo. No entanto, posso ensinar-lhe a trabalhar com uma pistola. – Retirou a pistola da bainha das calças e começou a rondar Lara.

- Está à espera do quê para começar? – Perguntou Lara bastante impaciente.

Jack começou a andar pelo convés superior como um cão quando fareja algo e dirigiu-se ao convés inferior.

- Aonde vai? – Lara pensou que este tivesse mudado de ideias, mas Jack fez sinal que esperasse.

Entrou na parte interior do navio, para surgir de novo, mas desta vez com uma maçã verde na mão e Barbossa atrás.

- Quem pensas que és para entrares sem pedir licença e roubares a minha maçã? – Bufou Barbossa.

- O capitão do navio. – Respondeu Jack rapidamente.

- Somos os dois capitães deste navio e por isso temos de nos respeitar! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- E eu respeito-te na medida do possível, só te peço a maçã emprestada! – Jack subiu as escadas e voltou para junto de Lara. Colocou a maçã no parapeito interior e chegou-se para Lara.

- Vai tentar atirar naquela maçã. – Jack deu a pistola a Lara e esta apontou-a à maçã. Jack colocou-se atrás agarrando na cintura de Lara, deixando-a sem jeito.

- Escusa de me agarrar. Eu não caio! – Disse sorrindo nervosamente. Apontou mais uma vez e concentrou-se. Tentou agarrar a pistola com firmeza e disparou. A maçã ficou feita em pedaços, deixando-a atónita.

- Bela pontaria! – Jack sorriu com o seu jeito sempre sedutor.

- Foi sorte de principiante! – Exclamou Lara. Mas o tiro já não lhe ocupava os pensamentos. Estavam tão próximos que os lábios se tocaram, mas o inevitável não chegou a acontecer. Novamente um berro interrompeu-os.

- Há qualquer coisa na água! – Gritou Alicia.

- Eu vou começar a matar todos que me interrompam! – Sussurrou Jack entre dentes.

- Há outras oportunidades! – Lara piscou o olho e deixou Jack com cara de parvo.

Alicia encontrava-se debruçada olhando nervosamente para a água. Pintel, Raguetti e Gibbs debruçaram-se também.

- Eu vi uma sombra. Era enorme! – Alicia tremia de uma maneira que não sabia explicar.

- Não se vê nada. Não será que confundiu com uma baleia? – Perguntou Gibbs.

- Não era uma baleia. Tinha uma forma esquisita… como se fosse humano. – Disse em voz baixa.

- Talvez o Holandês tivesse passado por baixo de nós! – Tentou Pintel.

- Não. O Holandês navega a grande profundidade. – A voz de Jack fê-los voltar a cabeça.

- Não será que foi imaginação tua? – Lara colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Alicia.

- Eu não imaginei! – Exclamou com um tom de desespero na voz. – E o Will disse que havia algo certo?

Alicia deixou a tripulação a coçar a cabeça. Mas as dúvidas começaram a se dissipar quando Barbossa os chamou.

- Jack! Vocês todos. – Chamou. – Há algo na água e não deve ser boa coisa. Apontou para o lado contrário e todos correram para o parapeito de bombordo. No meio da água um amontoado de algas e fios brancos ondulavam serenamente.

- O que será aquilo? – Barbossa olhava pelo binóculo, mas não distinguia nada, além do visível.

- Uma coisa é certa: não tem tentáculos! – Exclamou Jack mostrando-se radiante. No entanto a sua expressão mudou quando toda a tripulação olhou para si.

- O verde são algas, certo? Agora o branco, não entendo o que seja. Será uma anémona? – Perguntou Lara.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Murmurou Barbossa.

- Cabelos. – Alicia falou distraidamente.

- O quê? – Perguntaram Lara, Jack e Barbossa ao mesmo tempo.

- Aqueles fios brancos parecem cabelos! – Exclamou Alicia.

Mas ninguém teve tempo de processar a informação. O Pearl balançou violentamente e o amontoado de algas e "cabelos" ergueu-se das águas, deixando a tripulação completamente muda.

A figura que se encontrava à frente dos piratas era descomunal. Efectivamente, Alicia tinha razão. Os fios brancos eram mesmo cabelo que caía da cabeça gigante até às costas. Uma figura humana encontrava-se à sua frente, no entanto as características que ostentava não eram normais. Além da altura que fazia lembrar um titã, o homem gigante possuía tronco, cabeça e membros superiores humanos, mas do cabelo branco emaranhado em algas emergiam chifres. Os seus olhos não tinham cor, sendo totalmente brancos e a condizer com o cabelo comprido, ostentava uma grande barba branca.

- OK. Quando contar até três, fugimos! – Jack já se encontrava em posição de fuga, mas foi travado por Barbossa.

- E abandonar o Pearl? Mas é que nem penses! – Barbossa virou-se para a figura mítica e aterradora. – De certeza que com diálogo tudo se resolve. – Disse engolindo em seco.

Toda a tripulação tinha recuado e não sabia como proceder contra este perigo. O gigante não perdeu tempo e abriu a boca emitindo um aterrador rugido.

- Ok, prepara-te para deixar este Mundo! – Exclamou Lara que se mantinha encostada a uma encolhida Alicia.

- TUDO PARA OS CANHÕES! PEGUEM NAS ARMAS DE FOGO! AS ESPADAS NÃO ADIANTARAM DE NADA! – Barbossa berrou alto para a tripulação, que aos tropeções consegui se ordenar.

- Lara, Alicia, vocês não vão ficar aqui… - Jack ia começar mas Lara cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Nem penses. Eu não vou ficar encolhida num canto. – Retirou a arma a um pirata que passou rente. – Se é para morrer, então que seja a lutar!

Alicia concordou com Lara e ambas foram se colocar na proa do navio, deixando Jack parado no meio do navio.

- Porque é que as mulheres querem ser como os homens? – Perguntou.

- Elas não querem ser melhores que os homens. Simplesmente são melhores que tu! – Exclamou Barbossa. Com o mosquete na mão atirou em direcção ao gigante, acertando-lhe no braço. O ferimento quase não fez moça, mas o gigante devia ter sentido, já que emitiu outro rugido e ergueu uma espécie de cauda em forma de serpente. Bateu na água com tanta força que o navio ficou inundado.

Tiros de canhão e de armas de fogo tentavam lutar em vão. As balas eram como pipocas quando atingiam o gigante.

Passados alguns minutos de luta infrutífera, as raparigas tornaram a voltar para junto de Jack e Barbossa.

- Nada está a resultar. O melhor é abandonar-mos o navio e deixá-lo entreter-se com ele! – propôs Alicia perante o olhar horrorizado de Barbossa e Jack.

- Aquilo não é humano, por isso precisamos de ajuda divina! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- O queres dizer com isso? – Questionou Jack, mas Barbossa não lhe respondeu e desceu as escadas até ao porão.

De repente, o gigante ergueu uma das mãos e apanhou um dos piratas que gritava freneticamente. Lara disparou e acertou na mão pesada. O gigante deixou cair o homem, mas concentrou as atenções em Lara. Voltou a enfiar a mão no navio, abanando-o violentamente. Jack agarrou Lara, mas Alicia não teve a mesma sorte. Sentiu uma enorme pressão no corpo e quando olhou viu que tinha sido apanhada. O gigante levou-a até bem perto do seu rosto, e olhou demoradamente para Alicia que gritava e esperneava freneticamente.

No mesmo instante, outro navio rompeu as águas e chamou a atenção do gigante. Virou-se de frente para o Holandês rugindo de novo. Os canhões triplos do navio assombrado atingiram-no no abdómen e fizeram-no largar Alicia que caiu no mar. Ao princípio, sentiu a água fria gelar todos os seus membros, congelando-lhe as forças para voltar à superfície. Sentiu algo a envolvê-la e quando respirou de novo, viu o rosto de Will.

- Will, vieste! – Exclamou exausta.

- Parece que o meu destino é passar a eternidade a salvar-te! – Disse, sorrindo levemente.

Will nadou até ao Pearl puxando Alicia sem o mínimo sinal de cansaço. Subiram a bordo, vendo os estragos que os abanões tinham provocado. O mastro da mezena estava tombado e a tripulação não sabia o que fazer.

- Jack, temos de fugir daqui! – Exclamou Will.

- Obrigado pela dica, mas não vejo como isso seja possível.

- Cuidado, ele tem uma arma! – Lara gritou e apontou para o gigante. Este último erguia um enorme tridente dourado. Estava prestes a destruir o Black Pearl, quando uma voz feminina se fez ouvir.

- PARE! – a voz tinha vindo de uma figura feminina, que se encontrava de costas para a tripulação. Envergava um vestido em tons castanhos bastante esfarrapado e o cabelo negro caía-lhe pelas costas.

- Calipso? – Perguntou Jack com voz sumida.

- Jack Sparrow! Que saudades tinha desse rosto! – Disse a mulher virando-se de frente. Sorria sarcasticamente mostrando os dentes negros. – Mas se quiserem sair daqui com vida, o melhor é estarem calados. – Voltou-se de novo para o gigante.

- Pai, ouça-me uma vez na vida. – Pediu, chamando a atenção do gigante.

- O que queres, minha filha? – Perguntou com voz grave, que ecoou por todo o oceano.

- Quero que deixes em paz estes pobres coitados.

- Eles invadiram o meu território. Homem nenhum desafia um Titã e eles fizeram-no! – Exclamou erguendo a voz.

- Se me permite a intromissão… - Jack aproximou-se e fez com que Calipso lhe lançasse um olhar de morte. - … eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, já deve ter ouvido falar de mim? – Perguntou orgulhoso.

- Nem por sombras. – Retorquiu o titã, deixando Jack bastante desconsolado.

- Pois bem. Nós não perturbamos o seu espaço e atacámos porque nos atacou também! – Exclamou Jack.

- Ousaram atravessar o meu domínio numa época proibida: quando a constelação Orion está plenamente visível. – O titã falou num tom severo.

- De certeza que podemos esquecer isso, pai! – Calipso falava numa voz doce. – Como disse, eles apenas tentam ajudar estas duas jovens a voltar para casa. Nunca quiseram perturbar o seu descanso eterno.

O titã ficou pensativo alguns segundos.

- Posso perguntar onde esses meros mortais e o encarregado de transportar almas… - o titã fitou Will, que se mantinha imóvel. - … vão?

- Em direcção ao Vértice Temporal, senhor dos mares! – Barbossa falou com certa vassalagem.

O titã voltou a ficar pensativo.

- Inúmeros tesouros vos esperam, piratas. Mas também outros perigos! – Alertou o gigante.

- Exactamente por isso, senhor meu pai! – Calipso olhava para todos os presentes. – Deixai-os passar e eles provaram a sua coragem enfrentando outros perigos à altura.

- Muito bem. Deixo-os passar. – Disse meio reticente. – Mas mais nenhum humano ousará me perturbar e só o faço porque pediste, Calipso. – O titã entregou um pequeno baú a Calipso. – Uma pequena pista sobre o próximo perigo. – Depois desapareceu nas águas, fazendo os navios balançarem.

- Como é que sabias que estávamos em perigo? – Jack perguntou a Calipso.

- Ora, vocês não sabiam? – Perguntou com um sorriso e encostando-se a Barbossa. – Ele chamou-me!

- Credo a mulher tem cá um gosto em homens! Primeiro o Davy Jones e agora o Barbossa. – Sussurrou Alicia a Lara.

- Vocês gostam tanto de se meterem em confusões! Foi uma sorte terem se metido com o meu pai! – Exclamou Calipso.

- Você é filha de um titã? – Perguntou Lara.

- Sou filha do titã Oceano, senhor do Oceano Atlântico e de todos os rios que correm no Mundo, e de Tétis, uma titânide. – Esclareceu Calipso.

- Esquecendo os laços familiares complicados, o que é isso que Oceano te deu? – Jack estava curioso em relação à caixa que Calipso tinha nas mãos.

Calipso abriu-a e retirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado.

- "Aquele que for marcado, pelos sete pecados será fustigado". – Leu em voz alta.

- O que quererá dizer? – Perguntou Lara.

- Não sei. Mas quase de certeza tem a ver com os sete pecados mortais! – Explicou Jack, encolhendo os ombros.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Quanto à personagem do titã Oceano, não a inventei. Apenas a inseri na história porque segundo a mitologia e alguns autores Calipso era filha deste titã e da sua irmã Tétis.**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Duda H: **As suas reviews emocionam-me! Ainda bem que gosta do casal Alicia/Will! Eu também achava que o Will era muito apagado, mas a Alicia vai mudar essa situação mudar! Obrigado pela review fantástica e por acompanhar a fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Caroline Wilde:** Fico muito feliz por ter gostado do capítulo e gostar da fic! Fiquei muito contente com a sua review! E mais surpresas virão! Bjs!!!:D

**Leticia P:** Mais uma review que me deixa muito feliz! Obrigado por gostar do capítulo! E por gostar do par Alicia/Will! Como disse, masi surpresas virão! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	13. Chapter 13 Um perigo à espreita

**Capítulo 13: ****Um perigo à espreita**

_Passada uma semana…_

O Pearl navegava em pleno Atlântico e não tivera mais sobressaltos. Lara continuava obcecada em desvendar o segundo perigo, mas até agora não obtivera resultados.

- Quem for marcado, sofrerá os sete pecados. – Disse para Alicia que se encontrava a seu lado, ambas sentadas no exterior do navio. – Mas marcado como?

- Com um ferro? – Tentou Alicia.

- Não faz sentido. Ninguém se vai marcar com um ferro no meio do mar. – Lara passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Vais queimar os miolos de tanto pensar! – Suspirou Alicia, fazendo Lara levantar a cabeça e olhá-la.

- E tu vais queimar os teus de tanto pensares no Will. – Troçou mal-humorada.

- Ele não faz queimar os miolos. Faz-me flutuar em mil pensamentos… - Alicia estava radiante.

- Mais um para a lista! – Exclamou Lara.

- Qual lista? – Perguntou Alicia meio baralhada.

- Ora, a lista de paixões, amores e namoros que já tiveste! – Lara riu-se.

- Este é diferente. Eu estou mesmo de quatro por ele.

- Lembro-me que disseste o mesmo há dois anos quando namoras-te com aquele ruivo. Como é que se chamava? – Perguntou Lara coçando a cabeça.

- Derek.

- Isso. Foi o namoro mais longo que tiveste! – Lara soltou uma gargalhada. – Seis meses!

- Fala aquela, que teve dois flirts e não sequer teve coragem de se declarar ao seu mais que tudo Thomas! – Troçou Alicia.

- Quem é esse individuo? – A pergunta vinda de Jack fez as duas amigas saltarem de susto.

- Ninguém que te interesse. – Resmungou Lara.

- Jack, pergunte directamente à Lara e ela explica-lhe! – Alicia levantou-se. – Eu vou comer qualquer coisa. – Alicia olhou para Lara e esta última fulminou-a com o olhar.

Jack sentou-se ao seu lado e continuou a olhá-la com ar bobo.

- Vai me dizer quem é esse Thomas? – Perguntou bastante curioso.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Lara perguntou e Jack acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – É o rapaz mais bonito da cidade onde moro! E eu sou apaixonada por ele!

Jack endureceu o olhar e engoliu em seco.

- Ele é lindo. Olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Só lhe falta um cavalo branco e uma capa esvoaçante para ser um verdadeiro príncipe! – Lara estava a adorar a expressão de Jack.

- Suponho então, que ele é o seu namorado? – Perguntou mal-humorado.

- Não. – Lara fez uma pausa e suspirou, espreitando sempre pelo canto do olho para Jack e aguentando-se para não se rir. – Ele não sabe que gosto dele. Somos apenas amigos. Além disso foi por causa dele que cá vim parar!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jack.

- Ele apresentou-me a namorada…

- Oh, além de bonito, ele é burro! – Jack sorriu. – Mas falando do passado que agora é o seu presente. Já viu algum príncipe por aqui? – Perguntou de maneira duvidosa.

- Aqui? No meio destes piratas encontrar um príncipe? – Lara soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não tem piada. – Jack fez beicinho. – Reformulando a pergunta, para si qual é o pirata mais sensual, charmoso, bonito e elegante, que conheceu? – Perguntou com voz sedutora.

Lara pensou um bocado, sempre com ar divertido e olhou Jack nos olhos.

- Na verdade, há aqui alguém que eu acho bastante engraçado, independente, resmunga com todos e anda sempre atrás das pessoas. Tem uma personalidade encantadora! – Disse com uma vontade enorme de desatar às gargalhadas.

- E posso saber quem é? – Jack aproximou-se de Lara.

- Claro! É o Jack! – Exclamou.

- A sério? – Jack estava com os olhos brilhantes e aproximava-se mais de Lara.

- Eu acho-o bastante fofinho! – Lara olhou para Jack. – E aqui está ele!

No mesmo instante, um pequeno macaco saltou para o ombro de Lara e bufou em direcção a Jack, que fez uma careta.

- É tão esperto. Não admira que o Barbossa o adore! – Lara riu ao ver a expressão de Jack. Este tinha ficado lívido e colocou a mão na pistola pensando como haveria de matar aquele macaco irritante.

Lara levantou-se e foi ter com Alicia.

- O que é que fizeste ao Jack? Deixaste-o completamente de rastos! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Digamos que lhe dei uma lição de humildade para deixar de ser tão convencido! – Lara sorriu.

Ambas conversavam quando Raguetti e Pintel passaram ao lado com as vassouras erguidas e procurando algo.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Lara.

- O Pintel diz que ouviu barulho de asas e que um insecto gigante se escondeu atrás destas caixas. – Explicou apontado exactamente para o sítio onde as raparigas se encontravam. Levantaram-se num ápice, olhando em volta.

- Eu vi de relance. Tinha asas e parecia um insecto! – Pintel continuava olhando para todos os cantos, mas quando olhou para Alicia empalideceu. Fez sinal a Raguetti e este teve a mesma atitude.

- Porque estão olhando para mim? – Perguntou Alicia sentindo-se desconfortável.

Mas os dois piratas gaguejaram e não conseguiam dizer nada. Lara olhou para Alicia e levou as mãos à boca para não gritar.

- O que foi, Lara? Porque estás com essa cara? – Alicia começava a ficar assustada.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não te mexas! – Lara pediu.

Inicialmente Alicia não se mexeu, mas um barulho fê-la rodar a cabeça lentamente. Ao levantar-se, tinha-se encostado a uma das cordas da vela. Era nesse mesmo cordame que estava pousado aquilo que tanto medo causava. Não teve tempo de ver o que era, já que Raguetti contornou o obstáculo e atingiu-o com a vassoura. Quando finalmente ficou visível, puderam perceber que se tratava de um insecto. Mas não um vulgar insecto. Tinha o tamanho de uma palma da mão e era da cor do fogo, salpicado por pontinhos pretos. Possuía grandes asas transparentes e a cabeça fazia lembrar a de uma abelha. Na ponta da cauda um ferrão brilhante ameaçava quem se aproximasse.

- Como é que vão matar aquilo? À vassourada não resolvem nada! – Constatou Lara.

Além de Pintel e Raguetti, outros piratas tinham-se juntado à caça do insecto. Mas não obtiveram bons resultados. Sempre que tentavam acertar-lhe, o estranho animal fugia. Acabou por pousar no mastro principal, e quando já não havia hipótese de o apanhar, um tiro acertou no alvo e o insecto esborrachou-se no chão. Barbossa tinha disparado, depois de assistir a meia tripulação a correr de um lado para o outro atrás de um simples insecto.

- Seus abutres ranhosos, não bastava dar um tiro e acabavam com o mosquito? – Perguntou enquanto descia as escadas do convés.

Todos rodeavam o estranho insecto. Lara passou à frente dos piratas e examinou o animal.

- É parecido com uma abelha, mas muito maior e de tonalidade diferente. – Disse olhando de perto. No sítio da entrada da bala, um líquido verde escorria.

- Não será uma espécie mutante? – Perguntou Jack, olhando para o insecto com ar repugnante.

- A única coisa que posso dizer é que se trata de uma espécie desconhecida, até no nosso tempo. – Afirmou Lara. Alicia concordou acenando a cabeça.

Mas antes de mais perguntas serem feitas, um zumbido mais forte captou a atenção da tripulação. No céu, uma nuvem escura aproximava-se e quando deu para perceber o que era, o caos instalou-se no Pearl. Dezenas de insectos desceram sobre o navio enquanto a tripulação pegava em armas e tudo o que estivesse à mão.

Pintel e Raguetti continuavam de vassouras em punho, Alicia combatia com um grande pau, fazendo dos insectos bolas de ténis. Um dos piratas gritou de dor quando o ferrão do insecto mutante perfurou a carne.

- Cuidado com os ferrões! Não se deixem apanhar. – Gritou Lara, cortando um bicharoco ao meio, com uma espada.

No entanto, era quase infrutífera a tentativa de escapar dos insectos e muito menos dos seus ferrões. Poucos minutos depois, quase toda a tripulação tinha sido picada. Jack pegou numa tocha e acendeu-a. O comportamento do insecto mais próximo alterou-se na presença do fogo.

- Peguem em tochas e ataquem estes nojentos com fogo. Parece que eles têm medo. – Berrou. Os marujos que ainda tinham forças fizeram o mesmo. Um dos insectos passou rente a uma das tochas e pegou fogo. O guincho estridente que emitiu feriu os ouvidos.

- E se montássemos uma armadilha em que os pudéssemos mandar pelos ares? Pólvora não falta. – Propôs Lara.

- Icem a rede de transporte de carga. Carreguem-na com barris de pólvora. Temos de nos certificar que os filhos da mãe ficam lá presos. – Berrou Barbossa.

Içaram a rede e alguns insectos ficaram com as asas presas nas redes. Quando viram que mais nenhum lá caia, Lara pediu para disparar. Acertou num dos barris e este explodiu, queimando os insectos que lá ficaram. Os restantes desertaram, como se soubessem que não ganhariam a guerra.

No final, o Pearl estava num caos e todos gemiam de dor. As borbulhas causadas pelos insectos eram grandes e de cor arroxeada. Além da dor, uma comichão horrível fazia os piratas coçarem-se até fazer sangue.

- Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Jack, coçando-se no braço esquerdo.

- Claro que estamos! Tirando o aparte de termos sido todos mordidos e andarmos a coçar-nos como cães sarnentos! – Respondeu Barbossa num tom ríspido. Tinha sido ferrado no pescoço.

Contaram-se os piratas mordidos e os que se tinham safado. Metade da tripulação tinha sido atingida. Curiosamente Lara e Alicia tinham escapado.

Quando o sol se pôs, o Holandês voltou à superfície. Will e Bootstrap subiram a bordo do Pearl.

- Foste ferrada? – Perguntou Will a Alicia.

- Não. Já procurei pelo corpo todo. Nem eu nem a Lara. – Mesmo assim, Will quis se certificar examinando os braços e o pescoço desta, deixando-a deliciada.

- Este é que era o segundo perigo? O que é que tem a ver com os sete pecados? – Jack não se parava de coçar.

- Até agora nada. Os insectos podem ser um aparte. – Barbossa tentou explicar.

- E aparecem no meio do mar? – Questionou Lara. – Era normal se aparecessem numa ilha ou em proximidade com terra.

- Há espécies que viajam milhares de quilómetros, Lara. Podem ser uma dessas. – Argumentou Alicia.

- Pois, mas nem no nosso tempo esta espécie é conhecida. Há alguma coisa errada. – Lara tentou falar de novo, mas uma algazarra no exterior do navio captou-lhes a atenção, obrigando-os a saírem da sala.

Lá fora, Gibbs, Cotton e outros três piratas tentavam separar Pintel e Raguetti que se agrediam mutuamente.

- ACABOU! O que é que se passa aqui que justifique esta cena? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Até nós estamos a tentar perceber isso! – Exclamou Gibbs, que agarrava Pintel.

- És um idiota! Se soubesses o quanto te odeio! – Raguetti tentava esmurrar Pintel.

- Fala a donzela! Tu é que és sempre o palerma. Fazes tudo ao contrário! És o pior companheiro de cela do mundo! – Pintel acertou mesmo em Raguetti.

- Eles não são como irmãos? – Perguntou Lara a Jack.

- Desde que os conheço andam sempre juntos. São uma espécie de amigos inseparáveis. – Explicou. – Eu cá aprecio mais a relação com "amigas " inseparáveis! – Sorriu marotamente, deixando Lara amuada.

- Querem parar com isso? Vocês são amigos. Não se tentam matar um ao outro! - Alicia colocou-se no meio. – Para quê toda essa ira?

A última palavra fez um clique na cabeça de Lara.

- É isso! – Exclamou em voz alta. – Eles estão marcados por um dos sete pecados!

- E como chegaste a essa conclusão? – Questionou Will.

- O pergaminho dizia que quem fosse marcado sofreria os pecados. – Apontou para os dois piratas irados. – Eles foram marcados. – Agarrou no braço de Jack e mostrou a mordedura. – A marca é a mordedura dos insectos. Quem foi ferrado será punido com os pecados. O Pintel e o Raguetti estão sobre a influência do pecado da Ira. Entenderam agora?

- Oh bugger. – Jack desesperou-se olhando para a sua mordedura. – Porque é que eu levo sempre por tabela?

**Continua…**

* * *

**E aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Caroline Wilde:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do anterior capítulo! A Calipso ainda vai aparecer mais vezes! E realmente tem um gosto duvidoso no que toca a homens!!!:P Obrigado por acompanhar a fico e comentar! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Fiquei muito feliz com a review que me mandou! Neste capítulo a Alicia não caiu em desgraça, mas no próximo alguém vai cair!!! Obrigado por comentar e não deixe de falar do que gostaria que acontecesse. No entanto, prometo que no próximo capítulo algo de muito emocionante vai acontecer! Até lá, obrigado por acompanhar a fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Leticia P!!!**

**SAUDAÇÕES PIRATAS!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	14. Chapter 14 Sete Pecados

**Capítulo 14: ****Sete pecados**

Depois de Pintel e Raguetti sofrerem os efeitos do pecado da Ira, os outros marujos seguiram o mesmo caminho. Jack e Barbossa andavam de um lado para o outro do tombadilho dando ordens e resmungando um com outro. Embora mordidos pelos insectos gigantes, ambos não tinham dado sinais de nenhum efeito "pecaminoso". Lara e Alicia ajudavam a curar os restantes piratas.

- Quando a crise acabar, deve-se lancetar a ferida. – Will pegou na faca que outrora fora do seu pai e fez um pequeno golpe na borbulha de Raguetti, que gemeu.

- Mas assim não vai infectar? – Perguntou Alicia. No entanto, compreendeu quando viu que um pus esverdeado saía da ferida. À falta de álcool para desinfectar, Lara tinha roubado algumas garrafas de rum, deixando Jack à beira de um ataque de fúria.

- Como estão as coisas no porão? – Lara perguntou, quando Jack passou por si.

- De mal a pior. – Jack lamentou-se. – Temos piratas a espumar de inveja pelas coisas mais insignificantes e outros ao barulho por causa da avareza.

- Três pecados já estão. Faltam quatro. – Constatou Alicia, enquanto ligava o braço de Pintel com uma tira de pano e ajudava Will a dar o nó. Ambos sorriam timidamente quando se olhavam ou tocavam.

- Onde se meteu o Gibbs? – Barbossa berrava atrás do imediato, mas este não aparecia. – Alguém viu aquele imprestável?

Os presentes abanaram a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- O Gibbs também foi ferrado, não foi? – Perguntou Lara. – Se calhar está caído a um canto.

- Qual será o pecado que o atingiu? – Questionou Alicia meio aérea.

Jack e Barbossa olharam um para o outro e arregalaram os olhos.

- O porão! – Exclamaram em uníssono e desataram a descer as escadas até ao porão.

Will, Alicia e Lara encolheram os ombros e continuaram no mesmo sítio.

Os dois capitães apareceram passado uns minutos, carregando Gibbs e despejando-o no meio do tombadilho.

- Credo, o que é que se passou? – Perguntou Lara, vendo o estado lastimável do imediato.

- Nada de grave. Apenas o apanhámos a tentar destruir os mantimentos à dentada. – Resmungou Barbossa.

- Gula! – Lara sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

* * *

A noite já tinha avançado rapidamente e o Black Pearl navegava sob um céu polvilhado de estrelas. A tripulação ia recuperando aos poucos, só sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça, efeito secundário da "maldição", como alguns piratas a chamavam.

- Há maldições piores do que esta. – Constatou Will.

- A sério? Qual? – Perguntou Alicia, com ar curioso e encostando-se ao parapeito onde se encontrava Will.

- A minha própria maldição. – Disse olhando nostalgicamente para o Holandês.

Alicia suspirou e aproximou a mão do ombro de Will. No entanto, acabou por recuar.

- Eu não acho. Vê as coisas pelo lado positivo. Era pior se estivesses morto! – Disse sorrindo.

- Para todos os efeitos, eu estou morto! – Exclamou.

- Não estás não. Se estivesses eu não estaria aqui a falar contigo! – Exclamou Alicia. Olhou para o Holandês. – Tens que me convidar para conhecer o teu navio.

Will fixou Alicia.

- O Holandês não é tão confortável como o Pearl. – Virou-se para Alicia. – Digamos que é um pouco… húmido!

Alicia riu alto e pela primeira vez arrancou um sorriso a Will. Mas a atenção de ambos foi desviada para a porta que dava acesso ao convés interior. Jack saiu de costas puxando algo. Will e Alicia abriram a boca de espanto quando viram que aquilo que parecia um saco de batatas era afinal o capitão Barbossa.

- Ele morreu? – Perguntou Will.

- Achas? Se nem o inferno o quis! – Jack puxava um Barbossa adormecido. Ou melhor, um Barbossa bastante preguiçoso.

- Será que pela primeira vez na vida não posso ter uma folga? – Perguntou Barbossa com voz arrastada.

- Para mal dos meus pecados, ele tinha de ser afectado pela Preguiça! – Jack depositou Barbossa no centro do tombadilho e esfregou as mãos. – Na minha cama é que não ficas.

Lara encontrava-se encostada ao vão das escadas rindo da situação. Jack reparou e com o seu jeito afectado foi ter com a rapariga.

- Você também foi picado. Ainda não sentiu nada? – Perguntou Lara ainda sorrindo, ao ver Cotton e Marti tentando pôr Barbossa de pé.

- Digamos que nada afecta o lindíssimo Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Disse olhando para os seus dedos um a um.

- A sério? Duvido. Todos sofreram um pecado. Por isso prepare-se! – Avisou Lara.

- Nem todos! – Exclamou Jack. – O Will por exemplo, continuou o mesmo de sempre.

- O Will não foi atacado porque não estava cá.

- Mas a senhorita e a sua amiga estavam! – Disse passando a mão pelo rosto de Lara.

- Digamos que nos defendemos melhor que o convencido Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Lara chegou-se a Jack.

- Não só convencido, love. Lindo, corajoso, valente, forte, inteligente e tudo o que de bom há! – Disse quase beijando Lara, que o contornou de forma súbtil.

- Jack, devo dizer que o seu pecado passava despercebido! – Lara sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu já disse que me sinto maravilhosamente bem! Não me sinto zangado, nem com inveja, nem com fome e nem com preguiça. Digamos que me sinto o mesmo de sempre! – Disse sorrindo de forma sedutora.

- Ou seja, um vaidoso de primeira! – Constatou Lara. – Já devia estar à espera. Só mesmo a Vaidade para atacar o Capitão Sparrow! No entanto, não mudou muito, já que continua o mesmo convencido de sempre.

- Vaidade? E eu que pensava que só a Luxúria me atacaria! – Disse bastante desgostoso.

- Vaidade e Luxúria andam de mãos dadas. E você tem um pouco das duas. Mas se só a primeira o atacou é porque ainda vai haver alguém com o pecado da Luxúria.

Lara deixou Jack pendurado e com cara de cachorrinho perdido e retirou-se para o seu quarto.

Deitou-se na cama de rede a ler um livro que tinha achado na sala ao lado. Alicia entrou mais tarde.

- Porque é que o Will não me convida para visitar o Holandês? – Perguntou amuada e desabando na cadeira.

- Porque será? – Lara colocou um dedo sobre o queixo e começou a pensar. – Será porque tem a casa desarrumada ou porque o navio dele mete água e medo ao susto?

- Não teve piada Lara Stevens! – Alicia semicerrou os olhos ao olhar para a amiga. – Ele revelou que enquanto não tiver notícias da sonsa não se quer envolver comigo.

- Acho bem. Assim evita de te magoar, de magoar a Elizabeth e de se magoar a ele próprio. – Lara folheou o livro.

- Ele já me está a magoar. Sempre que avanço, lá vem o fantasma Elizabeth. – Alicia tremeu ao dizer o nome da rival como se esta fosse mesmo um fantasma. – Aposto que ela já nem se encontra em Port Royal nem na Enseada dos Náufragos nem em lado nenhum. A Elizabeth não iria ficar à espera do Will.

- A mim pareceu-me sempre que ela gostava dele. – Disse Lara com ar distraído e pensando no que Jack lhe tinha dito sobre a mulher de Will.

- Ui! Mas é que gostava imenso. – Alicia revirou os olhos. – Gostava tanto que até beijou o Jack!

Lara olhou para Alicia e sentiu algo esquisito.

- Foi para salvar toda a gente. – Lara tentou argumentar mas dentro de si teve um acesso de raiva. – Além disso ela deve ser boa pessoa.

- Que não me apareça à frente! – Alicia fez um gesto como se esgana-se algo.

Lara colocou a mão na testa. Não se sentia bem. Deu consigo a suar e bastante quente. Levantou-se a custo e caminhou para a porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alicia olhou para Lara. – Não estás com bom aspecto.

- Está bastante quente aqui dentro. Eu vou lá fora apanhar ar e já volto. – Lara fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou o ar marítimo. Sentia-se esquisita, como se tivesse algo a explodir dentro de si.

* * *

Jack encontrava-se deitado na sua cama com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Tinha esgotado uma garrafa de rum, mas a dor aumentava em vez diminuir. Pensou em Lara. Sorriu ao pensar o quanto ficava perto de a conquistar, mas esta continuava escorregadia. Teve tantas mulheres na vida que já não se lembrava de metade. Sempre viu o mar como o seu grande amor e não compreendia como o seu pai, o Capitão Teague Sparrow, tinha trocado o amor pelo mar pelo amor de uma mulher. Não que isso o afecta-se. Sabia que sua mãe tinha sido uma índia bastante bonita e teve pena de não crescer com ela. Pensou também no que Calipso lhe disse um dia: _"Ainda virá o dia em que o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow cairá aos pés de uma mulher e sentirá o seu mundo às voltas"_.

Pois neste momento, Jack sentia-se assim. Sempre que via Lara, sempre que via os seus cabelos a esvoaçar ao vento, sempre que via a luz do sol incidir nos seus olhos esverdeados. E não compreendia esse sentimento. Ao princípio tentou implementar o mesmo sistema que experimentou com Elizabeth. Tentar seduzir até que Lara caísse. Mas depois percebeu que não era só isso que queria. Queria estar sempre perto de Lara e a ideia de esta voltar para o seu Mundo assustava-o.

- Thomas. – Murmurou maldisposto, ao se aperceber que Lara dissera que tinha deixado um apaixonado no futuro. Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do seu quarto se escancarou. Jack sentou-se na cama com ar atónito. Lara apareceu na soleira da porta.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, senhorita Lara? – Perguntou com ar assustado.

- Claro que se passa, Jack. Digamos que eu estou farta de esperar pelo primeiro passo. Estou cheia de ficar à espera que sejam eles os primeiros a falar. – Lara estava completamente despenteada.

- Eles quem? – Perguntou Jack, com ar receoso.

- OS HOMENS! – Berrou. – E hoje eu não quero saber de impossibilidades, de dores de cabeça e do que quer que seja porque hoje, eu estou com sede, com fome e com uma vontade imensa de te ter só para mim! – Lara rastejou na cama até chegar à beira de Jack e o beijar.

Jack fez uma pausa preocupado com o comportamento de Lara.

- Lara, de certeza absoluta que estás bem? – Perguntou, tentando resistir, mas Lara tinha-se sentado em cima de si e continuava a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida! Principalmente sabendo que esta noite promete. – Lara beijou novamente Jack e este não resistiu entregando-se também.

Jack acariciou o cabelo de Lara fazendo esta gemer, e descer as mãos pelo seu peito. Jack deixou a mão escorregar pelo contorno da cintura e foi aí que notou algo fora do normal. Sem Lara se aperceber levantou a camisa desta e no lado esquerdo da cintura, uma pequena borbulha tinha provocado o escurecer da pele, dando a indicação de infecção. Foi aí que se apercebeu que a temperatura quente de Lara era febre.

- Lara… - Jack falou ao ouvido desta. – É melhor pararmos por aqui porque você está doente.

- Doente? – Lara afastou-se de Jack. – Eu não estou doente e é melhor parar com as desculpas!

- Você também foi mordida…

- Não fui não. Caramba agora que estou disposta a me entregar você não quer? – Lara tinha se colocado de pé e com uma expressão furiosa.

- Eu quero claro! Mas não assim. E você está ardendo em febre. – Jack colocou a mão na testa de Lara.

- Vamos esquecer isso e amanhã eu prometo que me curo! – Lara tentou beijar Jack de novo mas este afastou-a, agarrando-a nos braços.

Lara gritou furiosa e saiu disparada do quarto. Jack seguiu-a e estancou de repente. O que Lara estava prestes a fazer deixou-o em pânico. Lara tinha-se pendurado no parapeito, agarrando apenas um cordame.

- Ou você fica comigo, ou eu atiro-me! – Gritou fazendo alguns piratas assolarem ao tombadilho.

- LARA! – Alicia saiu do quarto e quando viu o que se estava a passar entrou em pânico. – Oh Meu Deus. Sai daí. Ainda te matas!

- Eu não me vou matar. A não ser que o Jack queira! – Lara colocou um pé fora do navio fazendo a tripulação se sobressaltar. Uma tontura fez o Mundo andar às voltas e Lara sentiu o chão a fugir.

- Ela vai desmaiar! – Alicia correu para a amiga seguida de Jack e Barbossa.

Ambos a agarraram antes que esta caísse em direcção ao mar. Jack pegou Lara nos seus braços e levou-a para o seu quarto, deitando-a na cama.

- Lara acorda. – Alicia sentou-se na cama e tocou no rosto da amiga. – Ela está a arder em febre!

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Ela também foi mordida. – Respondeu Jack.

- Mas ela não disse nada! – Alicia começava a sentir as lágrimas a brotarem.

- Ou não sentiu, ou não quis dizer nada. – calculou Barbossa. – Qual foi o pecado que a atingiu?

Jack engoliu em seco e sentiu os olhares de Barbossa, Alicia e Gibbs em cima de si.

- Bem, … - Jack tentou dar a volta mas acabou por dizer em voz baixa. – A Luxúria. Mas não aconteceu nada! - Defendeu no mesmo instante.

- Porque é que ela não acorda? – Alicia desesperou-se.

- Ela está a entrar em choque. – Will apareceu por trás e agarrou na mão de Lara. Esta começou a tremer. – O veneno já deve ter entrado no sangue.

- Não podes fazer nada? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Não. Eu não tenho esse poder. – Lamentou Will.

- Mas a Calipso tem! – Jack saiu porta fora, seguido de Gibbs e Barbossa, deixando Alicia soluçando enquanto era consolada por Will.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Caroline Wilde: **Olá! Obrigado pela review. Aos piratas do Pérola Negra tudo acontece! Ou não fossem os piratas do Jack Sparrow! Já era hora do macaco Jack entrar e como sempre enervar o Jack, ainda para mais num assunto tão delicado: quem é o mais bonito!:P Continue a seguir a fic e comentar. Fico muito contente! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Duda H e Leticia P!!!**

**Espero que Gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	15. Chapter 15 Apologize

****

Este capítulo tem o nome de "Apologize", porque quando o escrevi esta música passou várias vezes na rádio. Como o capítulo envolve um pedido de desculpas, assim ficou!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ****Apologize**

Alicia depositava uma compressa fria tentando fazer a febre baixar. Mas Lara, em vez de melhorar, piorava. Começava a ter alucinações e falava sozinha. A certa altura deixou escapar o nome de Jack, fazendo Alicia e Will entreolharem-se.

- Parece que o Jack fez mais uma vítima. – Sussurrou Will.

- Porque dizes isso? – Alicia olhou duramente para Will.

- Porque um dos passatempos preferidos dele é esse. – Will mostrou alguma mágoa.

- Pois, a Elizabeth! – Exclamou Alicia. Definitivamente não tinha cabeça para pensar em ciúmes com Lara naquele estado.

- Ele aproveitou-se da situação. – Will não conseguiu olhar para Alicia. No entanto esta fixou-o semicerrando os olhos.

- És tão tapado assim, ou o facto de seres boa pessoa não te permite acreditar na realidade? – Alicia falou num tom reprovador que deixou Will sem saber o que falar.

- Digamos que certas pessoas preferem acreditar na cabeça e não no coração! – uma voz feminina interrompeu o ambiente pesado. Calipso tinha entrado no quarto sem ninguém dar por isso. Jack e Barbossa apareceram logo atrás. Encalharam na porta e ambos se atropelaram para entrar primeiro, acabando Barbossa por levar a melhor.

Calipso sentou-se na cama e examinou Lara. Passou a mão pela testa, olhou para as mãos da jovem e finalmente observou a ferida. Tinha alastrado substancialmente.

- É exactamente o que pensava. – Disse abanando a cabeça e levantando-se. – Ela não tem salvação.

- O QUÊ? – Alicia gritou. – Como assim? Todos os que foram mordidos recuperaram. Porque é que a Lara é diferente?

- A Lara foi mordida por uma espécie diferente. Ou melhor, pela mesma espécie mas pelo topo da hierarquia, entendem? – As caras de absoluta ignorância fizeram Calipso suspirar. – Os insectos que vos morderam são chamados de Insectum Peccantia, ou seja, Insecto do Pecado. Uma vez atingido, um mortal sofre as consequências: sintomas de um dos sete pecados mortais e no final uma grande dor de cabeça. – Calipso caminhou lentamente à volta do quarto. – Mas a Lara foi mordida por algo diferente.

- Diferente como? – Perguntou Jack.

- Ela foi mordida pela rainha da espécie. – Calipso sorriu como se gostasse da situação.

- E qual é a diferença entre ser mordido pela rainha ou por um súbdito? – Perguntou Barbossa bastante confuso.

- A diferença, Hector… - Calipso contornou Barbossa. - … é que segundo a lenda, quem for mordido pela "Regina", como é chamada, torna-se um morto-vivo no espaço de um dia!

Alicia desmaiou ao ouvir tal afirmação e Will levou-a para fora do quarto. Jack estava mais branco que a cal de uma parede.

- Ela não disse nada! – Sussurrou Jack.

- Precisamente. Quem é mordido pela Rainha é assolado por uma amnésia que faz com que não se lembre que foi mordido. Assim dá tempo do veneno se espalhar pelo corpo. – Calipso levantou mais uma vez a camisa de Lara e olhou para a ferida. – O primeiro sintoma é febre. Depois vem o pecado mortal e acaba por desmaiar e entrar em delírio. No final é a transformação…

- Não podes fazer nada? – Perguntou Barbossa que sentia uma enorme pena de Lara.

- Não. Agora é deixar o destino actuar! – Calipso tentou se retirar da sala mas Jack agarrou-lhe um braço.

- Por Zeus, tu tens poder sobre a vida e a morte. Podes salvar a vida de quem quiseres. Salvas-te o Hector… - Jack estava prestes a explodir.

- É diferente Jack. O Hector levou um tiro. Eu não posso fazer nada por ela. – Calipso tinha endurecido o olhar.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, salva-a, Tia Dalma! – Jack pediu. Calipso olhou para Jack e sorriu.

- Adoro quando me chamas de Tia Dalma, Jackie! – Disse passando a mão pelo rosto de Jack e fazendo Barbossa tossir para interromper a situação. – A única coisa que posso fazer é colocar um unguento na ferida. Corta-se para sair o veneno e coloca-se o remédio. Vai travar o veneno, mas a sobrevivência depende dela. Além do mais não sei quais os efeitos que o veneno provocará.

- Então estamos à espera de quê? – Perguntou Jack.

- Preciso de uma taça e um osso de galinha. O resto dos ingredientes, eu tenho. – Calipso pegou numa bolsa e colocou-a em cima da mesa abrindo-a. Continha o que pareciam bugigangas, mas quando Jack espreitou fez uma careta de repulsa. Barbossa trouxe a tigela e o osso de galinha e entregou-os a Calipso.

- Preciso que me deixem sozinha. Quando for preciso chamo. – Calipso começou a juntar os ingredientes estranhos e a falar baixinho numa língua incompreensível. Barbossa arrastou Jack do quarto e todos esperaram lá fora.

* * *

_Passada uma hora…_

- Nunca vi tanta demora a fazer um simples unguento! – Jack bufava de ansiedade andando de um lado para o outro do tombadilho.

- Ela nunca se enganou na sua vida eterna. E demore o tempo que demorar, é melhor do que a Lara ir desta para melhor… - Barbossa não acabou a última parte. Jack tinha sacado da pistola e apontou-a ao capitão número dois do Black Pearl.

- As coisas não se resolvem assim! – Will tinha segurado em Jack, não deixando este perder a cabeça. - A última coisa que a Lara precisa é de ver dois malucos aos tiros.

Will voltou para à beira de Alicia, recuperada do desmaio.

- Desculpa ter falado daquela maneira sobre a Elizabeth. Mas sabes que enquanto não…- Alicia cortou a palavra a Will.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou a jovem.

- Aquilo que quiseres! – Respondeu Will.

- Não me fales mais da Elizabeth, ok? – Alicia tentou não pensar no que estava a acontecer e brincou um pouco. – Mas já que disseste que te posso pedir o que quiser, posso-te beijar?

- Hããããã… - Will foi apanhado de surpresa e não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Bem me parecia. – Alicia ficou amuada. – Mas estava a brincar. Neste momento, só consigo pensar no que a Lara deve estar a passar.

Calipso assolou à porta do convés e chamou apenas Alicia. Esta entrou sem hesitar. Jack ficou à porta com a mesma expressão de um cachorro abandonado.

Alicia voltou a se sentar na cama. Lara continuava demasiado quente e a delirar.

- O unguento está pronto. – Calipso tomou a taça na mão e mostrou a Alicia. Tinha cor de lama e era bastante repugnante.

- Ela não vai beber isso pois não? – Perguntou Alicia bastante enjoada.

- Não. Vou cortar o ferimento e passar com isto. No entanto acho que estamos com um problema. – Calipso baixou a voz. Antes que Alicia voltasse a entrar em pânico, explicou o problema. – Falta apenas um ingrediente.

- Qual? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Uma gota de sangue. – Calipso chegou-se a Alicia. – Do amado! – Calipso recuou outra vez. – Mas deduzo que este se encontre no vosso Mundo, certo?

- O Thomas? – Alicia desesperou-se. – Não se pode utilizar outro sangue? E se a Lara não amasse ninguém?

- Minha querida, todo o ser mortal ama. Mas muitas vezes não sabe! – Calipso sorriu mostrando os dentes negros. No mesmo instante, Lara começou a ter convulsões.

- Ela está em sofrimento. – Disse Calipso.

- O Jack. – Sussurrou Alicia. – Eu acho que a Lara… está a gostar dele.

Calipso nada disse e saiu do quarto.

- Como é que ela está? – Perguntou Jack bastante ansioso.

- Dá-me a tua mão. – Ordenou a deusa.

- Para quê? – Interrogou Jack. – Não tenho nenhuma marca negra!

Calipso não esperou e pegou na mão de Jack. Com uma faca fez um pequeno golpe e deixou o sangue escorrer pela lâmina. Depois voltou para dentro.

- Ai! Isso doeu, sabia? – Queixou-se Jack.

Calipso deixou o sangue presente na lâmina escorrer para a taça. Depois desferiu um pequeno golpe na ferida negra e barrou-a com o unguento, ao mesmo tempo que falava noutra língua. Lara acalmou mas mesmo assim continuava com febre.

- Ela tem de ter repouso absoluto. Coloque compressas para a febre baixar. Só daqui a algum tempo é que ela vai recuperar. - Calipso pegou nas suas coisas e saiu.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Alicia.

- Só o fiz pelo Jack. – Disse, desaparecendo depois.

- Para que era o sangue? – Perguntou Jack, que entrou de seguida, juntamente com Will.

- Ela precisava de sangue pirata para poder concluir o remédio. – Mentiu Alicia. Olhou para Will e viu que este tinha compreendido tudo.

* * *

Alicia passou a noite cuidando de Lara e Jack passou a noite no sala enfrascando-se de rum.

- Acho que estás a colocar as raparigas em perigo Jack. – Will tinha aparecido na sala.

- Relembro-te que foi por tua causa que elas cá vieram parar. A tua admiradora desejou conhecer-te! – Jack bebeu um gole de rum.

- Eu sei. Mas elas devem voltar para casa. – Will continuava imóvel e sereno.

- Para lá chegarem têm de passar pelos perigos, savvy? – Jack encarou Will. – A não ser que tu não queiras. Afinal tens ali alguém que te ama não se importando de teres virado um peixe humano.

- Eu não posso trair a Elizabeth. – Will olhou duramente para Jack.

- Tens assim tanta certeza que a Lizzie está plantada à tua espera? – Jack sorriu com ar misterioso, o que deixou Will à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- A única coisa que me põe descansado é o facto de ela não estar contigo! – Will virou costas e saiu da sala.

- E eu lá tenho culpa de todas me acharem gostoso? – Perguntou para si mesmo.

- "Convencido, convencido"! – a exclamação do papagaio de Mr. Cotton fez Jack cair da cadeira e tentar dar um tiro na ave, mas esta saiu pela janela aberta.

* * *

Já tinha amanhecido quando Lara acordou. Olhou em volta e sentou-se na cama. Tinha a cabeça às voltas e a visão desfocada. Quando se acostumou à luz natural reparou que Alicia dormia à sua cabeceira.

- Alicia? – Perguntou tocando ao de leve na amiga, tentando acordá-la.

- Hum? – Alicia levantou a cabeça ensonada e esfregou os olhos. Quando encarou com Lara desatou aos berros.

- Oh Lara, acordas-te! – Agarrou-se ao pescoço da jovem. – Pensei que ias morrer. Passei a noite toda rezando…

- O que é que se passou? – a mente de Lara era uma confusão de imagens.

- Tu também foste mordida, mas pela rainha dos bicharocos. Quase morreste, mas a Calipso salvou-te! – Exclamou Alicia.

- A Calipso? Foi assim tão sério? – a jovem apalpou a zona da mordedura. A borbulha ainda lá estava mas em vez de negra, era agora de um rosa claro. – Eu só me lembro de ter dores de cabeça e sentir-me muito quente.

- Mas também foste afectada por um dos pecados. – Esclareceu a amiga.

- Qual deles?

- A Luxúria. – Confirmou Alicia.

- A luxu… - mas Lara não continuou a frase, arregalando os olhos e levando as mãos à cabeça. – Anjos e Demónios, agora eu lembro-me! O que é que eu fui fazer?

- Como? A culpa não foi tua. Foram efeitos da maldição!

- Eu sei Alicia. O problema é que o pecado fez com que ataca-se o Jack! Eu atirei-me para cima dele. Tentei seduzi-lo. OH MEU DEUS, QUE VERGONHA! – Exclamou Lara, afundando-se na cama.

- Lara, se não fosses tu, acabava por ser ele a seduzir-te. Até um cego vê que ele tenta isso todos os dias! Ele já nasceu com a luxúria dentro dele. – Alicia sorriu bastante divertida e aliviada pelo regresso da Lara de sempre.

- Pois, mas eu não o quero ver. Não tenho cara para isso. Atirei-me para cima de alguém que mal conheço. – Lara estava com vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco.

- Eu acho que deves falar com ele. Afinal ele também te salvou! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Como assim, salvou-me? – Perguntou Lara com ar atónito.

- O unguento que a Calipso fez precisou do sangue do homem que amas. – Alicia afastou-se um pouco porque sabia que a amiga ia explodir.

- E? – Perguntou, na esperança de não ouvir o óbvio.

- Ela foi buscar o sangue do Jack. E resultou! – Alicia ficou à espera da erupção, mas Lara não disse nada. Fechou os olhos e encolheu os dedos, fazendo imensa força. Alicia sabia que Lara tentava não explodir.

- Muito bem. Eu quero sair. Estar aqui dentro… - olhou em volta. - … neste quarto, não me está a fazer bem.

As duas raparigas saíram e Lara pediu para comer alguma coisa. Pintel e Raguetti foram buscar a comida rapidamente, contentes por Lara estar de volta.

- Como se sente, senhorita? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Melhor que nunca! – Lara sorriu para Barbossa mas ficou séria quando Jack se aproximou.

- Alicia, deixa-me sozinha. – Pediu. A outra jovem tentou ficar, mas depois percebeu o pedido e saiu. No entanto, ficou num sítio em que pudesse ver o que se iria passar.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. – Lara baixou os olhos, não conseguindo encarar o capitão.

- E por que é que deveria desculpá-la? – Jack fez-se de desentendido.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem. Pela minha reacção. Eu não estava em mim. Mesmo assim quero me desculpar. – Lara olhou para o céu.

- Quer dizer que a devo desculpar pelo seu pecado! – Jack sussurrou no ouvido de Lara.

- Sim. E se não quiser desculpar problema seu. Sei que não fiz nada de propósito. – Lara cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não. Eu vi que não estava em si. Por isso mesmo a afastei. – Jack falou docemente, deixando Lara à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Eu sei. Até me admiro de não avançar. Afinal tinha-me ali, certo? – Lara olhou para Jack mas aquele olhar da cor do chocolate, fê-la ficar vermelha.

- Eu não gosto de ter ninguém obrigado, love. – Jack continuou imóvel.

- Mas eu estava lá porque queria!

- Mas sob o efeito de uma doença. – Jack passou a mão pelo cabelo de Lara.

- Mesmo assim, peço para que esqueça esta cena lamentável.

- Love, não foi uma cena lamentável. E se não fosse o maldito mosquito a esta hora poderíamos… - Jack não completou a frase, deixando Lara a pensar no assunto.

- Poderíamos estar a falar de outra coisa! – Lara emendou rapidamente.

- Eu não acredito que não sentisse nada. Nem sequer um niquinho de desejo ontem à noite! – Jack colou-se a Lara e esta sentiu a sua respiração.

- Capitão Sparrow, por acaso insinua que poderíamos ter alguma coisa mais? – Questionou a jovem, virando-se de frente para o pirata e ficando a escassos centímetros dos seus lábios.

- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos ao destino! E a vida neste navio é muito monótona.

- Convence-me! – Pediu a jovem.

- O quê? – Interrogou Jack, não entendendo a proposta de Lara.

- É fácil! Foi a mesma proposta que fez à Elizabeth, certo? Eu não sou como a Alicia que se atira de cabeça e não tem complexo nenhum em beijar e se declarar ao Will. – Lara fez uma pausa. – Se bem que com o Will até eu me declarava. Ele é tão honesto que se chegasse aqui e me dissesse que me amava eu acreditava. – Lara olhou para Jack pelo canto do olho e viu que este estava irritado.

- Ele é tão honesto que nem vê o que é óbvio! – Exclamou Jack.

- Pois bem, mas você não é assim. Nunca se sabe quando esta a dizer a verdade! – Lara sorriu de maneira provocadora.

- Mas eu estou a dizer a verdade. Estou-me a declarar! – Jack fez beicinho sentindo-se incompreendido.

- Por isso mesmo. Com essa cara de fazer cair qualquer uma e com essa expressão muitas caíram na sua conversa. Mas eu não. – Lara chegou tão perto de Jack que este a agarrou pela cintura. – Tens de me convencer que és um homem em quem posso confiar, ou então não há nada para ninguém! – Lara deixou Jack beijar os seus lábios mas recuou em seguida. – Fico á espera!

- Como é que eu vou conquistá-la? – Jack coçou a cabeça, mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Gibbs.

- Capitão, desculpe interromper mas os mantimentos estão a acabar e devíamos parar para abastecer. – Avisou o pirata. Jack olhou para a sua bússola mas esta foi apontar directamente para Lara.

- O que mais desejas na vida, Gibbs? – Perguntou com voz solene.

- Ora, comida e tesouros! – Respondeu prontamente o imediato. Jack deu-lhe a bússola e quando esta parou, Jack ordenou que navegassem para Norte.

Enquanto se dirigia para o timão olhou para Lara que lhe sorriu de maneira sedutora, deixando-o completamente louco.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Este capítulo é bastante longo, por isso perdoem-me se ficar monótono. Quanto ao nome do insecto, este claro que não existe. Apenas tentei baptizá-lo e recorri ao latim. Espero que gostem!!!**

**Caroline Wilde: **Eu fico sempre contente com as suas reviews! Obrigado por acompanhar o evoluir da fic. Eu também pensei em pôr o Jack com o pecado da luxúria, no entanto, verdade seja dita, o Capitão Sparrow já é um poço de luxúria e vaidade!!! Valeu pela força! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Oi oi! Não precisa pedir desculpa pelo atraso a comentar. Compreendo perfeitamente. Também tenho dias que não consigo vir aqui! Comente quando quiser e puder! Obrigado pelas reviews e por continuar acompanhando a fic! Espero também por actualizações na sua! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	16. Chapter 16 Guerra de Mulheres

**Capítulo 16: ****Guerra de Mulheres**

_Três dias depois…_

O Black Pearl navegou conforme a rota que a bússola de Jack estabeleceu. Ao terceiro dia, o vigia do cesto avistou terra.

Sobre o horizonte estendia-se uma ilha, que ficava maior à medida que se aproximavam. A certa altura os dois capitães ordenaram ao mesmo tempo, como já era hábito, que o navio ancorasse.

- Que navio é aquele ao largo? – Perguntou Lara, olhando para um navio mais pequeno que o Pearl, mas que não deixava de ser belo. Não parecia ter ninguém a bordo.

- É o navio do Peter Mackenzie. – Comunicou Barbossa. – É um pirata como nós mas que ainda dá os primeiros passos. Esta ilha serve de escala para quem navega. O Mackenzie é nosso conhecido e não vai colocar problemas. – Explicou.

- Então vai tudo correr bem! – Exclamou Lara. Olhou para Jack e este não estava lá muito confiante. – O que é que se passa, Jack?

- Nada de especial. Apenas devo dinheiro ao dito Mackenzie. – Disse, engolindo em seco.

- Mas haverá alguém a quem não tenhas deixado prejuízo? – Sorriu Lara.

- E há mais uma coisa… - Jack suspendeu a conversa olhando de relance para Lara.

- O quê? – Perguntou a jovem.

- Algo me diz que isto vai dar para o torto. – Jack olhou para o navio e depois para a ilha.

Lara tentou argumentar mas calou-se quando viu Alicia se arrastando para dentro de um dos botes. Antes que lhe impusessem alguma pergunta, Alicia explicou o porquê do seu humor:

- O Will não pode ir a terra. – Lamentou-se.

- Lógico. Isso só acontecerá daqui a 10 anos. Pena que vocês vão embor… - Jack não concluiu a frase e gemeu quando Lara lhe calcou o pé, fazendo-o calar.

- Alicia, não fiques assim. Se quiseres podes ficar no navio e nós vamos lá! – Consolou a amiga.

- Não, obrigado. Prefiro ir para passar o tempo. O Will só vem de noite. – Alicia desceu até ao bote seguida de Lara e de Jack.

* * *

Três botes desembarcaram na ilha e procuraram sinais da tripulação de Mackenzie.

- Devem estar no interior da ilha. – Disse Gibbs.

- Formem três grupos. Procurem comida e água. Nós vamos procurar pela outra tripulação. – Barbossa entrou na densa floresta seguido de Pintel, Raguetti, Alicia, Lara e Jack.

Poucos metros tinham andado quando Jack agarrou Lara e a puxou para trás de uma árvore. A jovem tentou falar, mas Jack pediu que permanecesse em silêncio e que o acompanhasse.

- Conheço um sítio nesta ilha que vai gostar de ver! – Exclamou sorrindo.

- Eles não vão dar pela nossa falta? – Perguntou Lara, enquanto seguia Jack por um trilho ladeado por vegetação rasteira e árvores altas.

- Se derem não há problema. Sabem que não nos perdemos. – Jack afastava as folhas maiores que se atravessavam no caminho.

- Porque é que quer que vá a esse tal sítio? – Perguntou Lara meio desconfiada.

- Não me fez uma proposta em que teria de a convencer que posso ser um homem apaixonado e correcto, em vez do pirata sem juízo que sou? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- E até agora não vi nada. Continua o mesmo safado de sempre. – Troçou Lara.

Jack afastou as últimas folhas e pediu que Lara fosse na frente.

- Não me vai atirar de um precipício, pois não?

- Love, eu era incapaz de tal coisa! – Jack falou como se tivesse sido ferido nos seus intentos.

Lara riu-se da expressão do capitão mas o que a sua visão captou deixou-a de boca aberta. À sua frente, uma clareira contrastava com o resto da ilha. Das rochas que se formaram num dos lados, brotavam águas límpidas que caíam em cascata em direcção a um lago.

- Nunca na minha vida tinha visto algo tão bonito! – Lara desceu até uma pedra e colocou a mão na água. – Caramba se pudesse atirava-me já! Há quanto tempo conheces este lugar?

- Já está a confiar em mim, senhorita Lara. – Constatou Jack.

- Como? – Lara não compreendeu.

- Não me trata por você mas sim por tu. E isso já é um sinal de confiança. – Jack sentou na mesma pedra que Lara se encontrava.

- Eu não sou assim tão fácil, Jack. – Lara sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Jack se aproximar mais.

- Esta ilha é chamada de Ilha da Verdade. Reza a lenda que aqui ninguém pode mentir e que se descobre sempre a verdade. – Jack notou que os olhos de Lara estavam de novo verdes devido à claridade.

- Quer dizer que se eu quiser mentir, não consigo? – Perguntou a jovem.

- Só para quem se banhar nestas águas! – Exclamou Jack.

- Oh, agora entendo.

- Se quiser pode mergulhar. Sinto-me deveras culpado por ter interrompido o seu banho! – O olhar de Jack estava a levar Lara a ter dificuldade em pensar.

- Eu sei o que você quer e não lhe vou dar esse prazer! – Lara aproximou-se do rosto de Jack. – Eu não vou me molhar à sua frente e muito menos sem roupa!

- Eu não quero ver nua, love. Até porque já vi! – Jack sorriu, mostrando os seus dentes de ouro e Lara o olhou ferozmente. – O que eu quero mesmo, é isto…

Jack empurrou Lara para dentro de água deixando esta furiosa e completamente encharcada. A seguir mergulhou, surgindo á superfície com a mesma cara deslavada de há pouco.

- Você é insuportável Jack Sparrow! – Lara tentou bater em Jack mas este segurou a sua mão e chegou-a mais para si.

- Love, agora que já nos molhamos, não podemos mentir! – Jack estava divertidíssimo vendo Lara naquele estado.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Lara tentou se debater, mas Jack a segurava com força.

- O que é que desejou realmente para vir cá ter? – Perguntou Jack.

- O quê? – Lara parou de se debater. Já tinha respondido àquela pergunta e respondia de novo. Claro que mentindo sobre a verdade. – Eu já lhe respondi, eu desejei… - de repente, Lara sentiu uma pressão na garganta e foi como se o que queria dizer simplesmente não saísse. Acabou por dizer a verdade sem dar por isso. – Eu desejei conhecer o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Mal proferiu essas palavras, Lara levou as mãos à boca tentando emendando um erro que já não tinha volta.

- Eu sabia. Quando lhe perguntei a primeira vez, vi que estava mentindo. – Jack sorria triunfalmente.

- Foi só por isso que me trouxe aqui? Ou há outra razão por detrás disto tudo? – Desta vez, era Lara quem fazia o interrogatório.

- Na verdade, eu… - Jack tentou dar voltas, mas desta vez quem se ria era Lara. – Eu a trouxe aqui para que desfrutasse da paisagem desta ilha, e também para dizer que alguns sentimentos que devem ser ditos, não podem ser ditos agora porque ainda não é o momento oportuno e por isso… - Jack fez uma pausa. - … para quê dizer o que deve ser dito se não é o momento para que certas coisas sejam ditas?

- O quê? – Lara não percebeu nada do que Jack dissera e viu que era mais um daqueles diálogos sem sentido que Jack falava quando não queria dizer alguma coisa.

Jack e Lara assustaram-se, porque uma voz desconhecida interrompeu o diálogo.

- Quem são vocês? – Um homem jovem, alto e bastante bonito encontrava-se de pé numa das pedras.

Jack e Lara não disseram nada, mas ambos se voltaram na direcção do homem.

- Ah, Jack Sparrow! – o homem riu.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Alertou Jack.

- Não me conhece? Sou Peter Mackenzie e deixe-me lembrá-lo que me deve dinheiro! – O homem intimidava, mas parecia bastante divertido com a situação.

- Negócios são negócios, Mackenzie! Alguém fica sempre a ganhar e outro a perder. – Desculpou-se Jack.

- Sempre com uma desculpa debaixo da língua! – Os olhos de Mackenzie pousaram em Lara. – Nova namorada? Por momentos pensei que estivesse com a minha rainha!

- Não. Esta é minha… Ai! – Jack levou um estalo de Lara.

- Não viram uma rapariga loira por aqui? – Mackenzie olhou em volta. – Disse que esperava cá por mim, mas ainda não a vi.

- Se calhar bateu asas. – Sussurrou Jack.

- Não vimos ninguém, senhor Mackenzie. – Disse Lara.

- Por favor, trate-me por Peter! – Mackenzie foi até à pedra onde Lara tentava subir e ajudou-a. – Como se chama a senhorita?

- Lara. – Disse meio constrangida.

- É um prazer! – Mackenzie beijou a mão de Lara, deixando Jack à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Chega de cumprimentos. Nós não vimos a sua donzela e estamos com pressa. – Jack colocou-se no meio dos dois. – Aconselho-o a procura-la em vez de cortejar a mulher dos outros! – Jack pegou na mão de Lara e levou-a de volta à praia, deixando Mackenzie pendurado.

- O que é que te deu? Ele só queria saber onde estava a mulher! – Exclamou Lara.

- Então que procure. Já viu bem que não és a amada dele. – Jack resmungava caminhando a passos largos.

- E seja a última vez que me chama de sua mulher! – Bufou Lara.

- Mesmo que ele te tentasse matar? – Perguntou o capitão.

- Mesmo que ele me tentasse matar! – Retorquiu a jovem, deixando Jack bufando.

* * *

Na praia, alguns piratas do Pearl depositavam frutos, peixe e duas cabras nos botes.

- Jack, achamos algumas garrafas de rum, provavelmente de contrabandistas! – Gibbs mostrou uma garrafa.

- Óptimo! – Balbuciou Jack, passando por Gibbs e pela garrafa.

- Desde quando o nosso capitão rejeita uma garrafa de rum? – Perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Desde que foi atingido pelo mal dos homens! – Exclamou Marti.

- Onde diabos vocês se meteram? – Berrou Barbossa.

- Não interessa. Zarpamos de seguida. – Jack já avançava para dentro de um bote quando Mackenzie apareceu.

- Calma aí! Ninguém te vai matar Jack! Embora vontade não falte. – Mackenzie era seguido pela sua própria tripulação. – Não te preocupes que não roubo a senhorita Lara. Como disse já tenho a minha própria rainha. E aí vem ela!

Todos olharam na direcção apontada por Mackenzie.

- Peter, desculpa. Explorei a ilha e acabei por me perder… - a mulher não acabou a frase. Tinha a tripulação do Pearl a olhar para si e isso deixou-a em pânico.

Jack caminhou até à jovem como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Elizabeth? – Perguntou atónito.

Elizabeth ficou pregada no chão. Esperava tudo menos encarar com os piratas do Black Pearl e principalmente com Jack Sparrow.

- Olá Jack! – Exclamou sorrindo desconfortavelmente. Cumprimentou todos e colocou-se ao lado de Mackenzie.

- Desde quando é que vocês se conhecem? E porque é que ele te chamou Elizabeth? – Mackenzie estava tão surpreso como o resto dos presentes.

- Oh, ela disse que tinha outro nome? – Jack perguntou com ar malicioso.

- Peter, eu posso explicar. – Elizabeth tentava ser forte, mas tinha as pernas a tremer.

- Bem que ele tinha razão ao chamá-la de rainha! – Exclamou Lara.

- Conheço-a de algum lado? – Perguntou Elizabeth olhando para Lara.

- Não. Sou Lara Stevens e estou com a tripulação do Jack. Eu e a minha amiga Alicia. – Lara olhou para Alicia e arrependeu-se de não a ter convencido a ficar no navio.

Alicia não se mexia, simplesmente olhava para Elizabeth da mesma maneira que um leão olha para a presa.

- Lia, podes me explicar o que se está a passar? – Mackenzie voltou a perguntar.

- Vocês são namorados? – Alicia estava prestes a explodir.

- O que é que isso interessa a uma forasteira? – Perguntou Elizabeth em tom desafiador.

Foi a expressão certa para o desenrolar da cena seguinte. Alicia correu e lançou-se sobre Elizabeth deixando esta surpresa.

- NAMORADOS? O TEU MARIDO ESTÁ A SOFRER COMO UM CÃO E TU ANDAS COM OUTRO? – Alicia berrava ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrancar o cabelo de Elizabeth.

Lara avançou para Alicia tentando-a separar, enquanto Mackenzie agarrava em Elizabeth. Mas ambos não chegavam para acabar com a guerra. Elizabeth tinha sido apanhada desprevenida mas agora tentava também bater em Alicia.

- ALGUÉM ME PODE AJUDAR AQUI? – Lara virou-se para a tripulação do Pearl que já fazia apostas em quem iria ganhar. Só Barbossa e Raguetti se prontificaram a ajudar.

- Eu adoro guerra entre mulheres! É tão emocionante! – Exclamou Jack.

Alicia e Elizabeth foram separadas, mas os ataques verbais continuavam.

- Quem pensas que és para me atacar? – Perguntou Elizabeth completamente despenteada.

- Aquela que tem assistido ao definhar do Will por tua causa! – Alicia encontrava-se igualmente despenteada.

- Pára com isso, Alicia. – Pediu Lara. – Se ela quiser enfia-te uma bala.

- Quero lá saber. Ela não vai sair daqui até o Will saber disto! – Arfou Alicia.

- E como é que vais chamar o Will? Mergulhas até ao fundo do mar? – Troçou Elizabeth.

- Não. O Will sabe quando deve aparecer. – Alicia sorriu e no mesmo instante, o Holandês despertava do seu sono para aparecer à luz do sol.

- Como é que ele sabia? – Perguntou Lara estupefacta.

- Ele sabe. Sabe quando estou em perigo. – Alicia sorriu timidamente.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Caroline Wilde: **Obrigado por mais uma review! Aqui vai mais um capítulo e dest vez entra a Elizabeth. Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	17. Chapter 17 Duelo Amoroso

**Capítulo 17: ****Duelo Amoroso**

Depois da briga entre Elizabeth e Alicia, o ambiente era tenso entre as três tripulações. Will tinha emergido e Bootstrap apareceu na ilha. Pediu a Elizabeth que o acompanhasse sob os protestos de Alicia e Peter Mackenzie, mas o pai de Will deixou bem claro que o capitão do Holandês só queria falar com Elizabeth.

Os piratas regressaram aos seus navios, menos Peter, que pediu para subir a bordo do Pearl.

- Se continuares a andar de um lado para o outro, vais gastar o chão do navio. – Suspirou Lara, farta de ver Alicia percorrer o navio de proa a popa.

- Eles já lá estão há quase uma hora! – Alicia apontou para o convés do Holandês, onde no seu interior, Will conversava com Elizabeth.

- É sinal que estão vivos. As más notícias correm depressa! – Barbossa tentou acalmar a jovem, mas esta continuava na mesma.

- Não sei porque é que a Lia…

- ELIZABETH! – Gritaram em uníssono os presentes, fazendo com que Peter se cala-se.

- Não sei porque é que mentiu sobre a identidade. – Peter parecia bastante triste e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. – Apanhei-a em Tortuga. Disse-me que se chamava Lia Adams e que tinha fugido de casa para ser pirata.

- Porque é que a mim essa história não me surpreende? – Jack fez ar de pensador.

- Mas a mim surpreende-me! – Peter olhou os presentes. – Pelo que me apercebi, o nome verdadeiro da Lia é Elizabeth e é casada com… - Peter olhou o Holandês com ar assustado.

- Elizabeth Swan Turner. Casada com Will Turner, capitão do Holandês Voador. – Explicou Barbossa. – E é Rainha dos Piratas.

Peter abriu a boca de espanto.

- Ela havia de ser chamada de Elizabeth Swan. Colocou o nome Turner na lama! – Troçou Alicia com olhar feroz.

- Alicia, não sabes porque é que ela fez isso. – Alertou Lara. – Não podemos julgar ninguém sem ter provas. Além do mais ela ia se explicar, mas tu voaste para cima dela!

- E tive pena de não a esmurrar mais! Com certeza ia inventar uma história qualquer. – Alicia encostou-se ao mastro principal e cruzou os braços.

- Há quanto tempo eles se casaram? – Perguntou Lara a Barbossa e Jack.

- Seis meses. – Respondeu Jack.

- Um ano! – Emendou Barbossa.

- De certeza? – Perguntou Jack.

- Foi eu que realizei o casamento, Jack. Não haveria de esquecer. – Disse Barbossa.

- Vês? Sinceramente, não critico quem fica 10 anos sem ver o marido por causa de uma maldição estúpida. – Afirmou Lara. – Imagina casares e não teres o teu marido à beira? É natural que se enchesse passado um ano!

- Há quanto tempo ela ingressou na sua tripulação? – Perguntou Alicia a Peter.

- Quatro meses. – Disse cabisbaixo.

- Na prática não aguentou mais de 8 meses! – Resmungou a jovem. – Por acaso ela não estava grávida pois não?

A pergunta de Alicia deixou os presentes com ar de parvos.

- Que eu saiba não! – Exclamou Peter.

Alicia olhou para Lara e só estas sabiam o porquê da pergunta: os créditos finais do terceiro filme dos Piratas das Caraíbas. Lara levantou-se e aproximou-se da amiga.

- Não podemos ajuizar nada enquanto não ouvirmos a Elizabeth. Ela pareceu-me boa pessoa. E não quer dizer que não goste do Will. Se calhar só quis viver uma aventura enquanto os 10 anos não passam! – Lara olhou para Peter. – E ele não é de se deitar fora!

- Se ela amasse o Will de verdade não o traía. – Os olhos de Alicia começavam a ficar húmidos. – Eu nunca o trairia!

- Gostas mesmo desse pirata, não é? – Lara sentiu pena da amiga. Will era uma paixão impossível. Mas ao olhar para Jack, essa certeza abandonou-a por completo.

- E se eles reatam? Afinal são marido e mulher! – Alicia desatou a chorar. – Eu não quero perder o Will!

Lara abraçou a amiga e olhou para o Holandês. _"Será que Will iria mesmo perdoar Elizabeth?"_, pensou.

* * *

Bootstrap conduziu Elizabeth até ao interior da cabine do capitão. O ambiente dentro do navio assombrado era escuro e a humidade entranhava-se nos ossos. Elizabeth sentiu um arrepio. Entrou na cabine e Bootstrap fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha. Olhou em volta e o seu olhar fixou-se no imponente órgão que se encontrava à sua frente. Aproximou-se e passou o dedo por uma tecla. De imediato, um som tenebroso ecoou pela sala.

- Pessoalmente não gosto desse órgão. Pertencia ao Jones. Infelizmente não o posso tirar daqui. – Will apareceu das sombras e assustou Elizabeth. – Já faz parte do navio!

- Will! – Exclamou Elizabeth, correndo na direcção do jovem capitão. Porém, este afastou-se. O seu olhar mostrava um misto de tristeza e fúria.

- Podes explicar o que fazes a bordo daquele navio? – Perguntou com voz séria e de costas para a mulher.

- Will, eu posso explicar. Não fiz de propósito. Apenas não aguentava mais uma espera que não tem fim! – Elizabeth falava com voz suave.

- Elizabeth, todos os dias eu me culpo por te ter pedido em casamento. Todos os dias me arrependo de não ter morrido em vez de ter apunhalado aquele coração. Ninguém merece uma vida destas e tu não mereces ter um casamento destes. – Will virou-se para Elizabeth.

- Mas eu não me arrependo. Nós amávamo-nos. Tudo o que mais queria era casar contigo e quando isto aconteceu já estávamos casados! Eu jurei guardar aquele coração e esperar por ti até ao fim dos meus dias, só para te ter uma vez em cada 10 anos! – Elizabeth tentou tocar em Will, mas este mais uma vez recuou.

- No entanto, não esperas-te nem um ano! – Will falou num tom reprovador que ecoou por todo o aposento.

- Will, sabes como eu sou. Tu és piratas e eu também o sou. Não conseguia ficar no mesmo sítio eternamente! – Exclamou a jovem.

- Mas eu não te obriguei a ficar na Enseada dos Náufragos eternamente! Pedi para que fosse para Port Royal ou para a corte inglesa! – Explicou Will.

- Mas eu não aguentei! – Elizabeth começou a desesperar. – Não sabes o que é a vida de uma rapariga da corte após se tornar pirata. Aguentei sete meses em Port Royal, sempre com olhares reprovadores em cima de mim e comentários horrendos. Não aguentei e mudei-me para Tortuga na esperança de ter notícias tuas. Mas passado um mês, encontrei o Peter Mackenzie e vi a oportunidade de voltar a navegar à minha frente. O que eu mais queria era encontrar o Black Pearl, mas isso só aconteceu agora.

- Tu acabaste por te envolver com o Mackenzie. – Concluiu Will.

- Não. Quer dizer o Mackenzie apaixonou-se por mim, mas entre nós não aconteceu nada de especial. É a ti que eu amo, Will! – Elizabeth agarrou-se a Will, mas este manteve-se imóvel.

- Disseste exactamente o mesmo quando mandaste o Jack para a morte! – Exclamou Will, fazendo Elizabeth soltá-lo e olhá-lo nos olhos. – Convences-te que era apenas para nos salvar, mas eu soube sempre que tiveste uma atracção por ele. Era normal, afinal eu nunca fui o homem aventureiro, exótico e misterioso que o Jack é!

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado não digas isso! – Elizabeth começou a chorar, mas um pensamento fez com que ficasse séria. – É ela, não é? A tal da Alicia. Deu para ver que ela está caidinha por ti.

- Não coloques a Alicia no meio disto. – Ordenou Will.

- Não Will. Se o Peter veio à baila, a tua protegida também vem. – Elizabeth sorriu em tom de troça. - Eu ouvi-a dizer que tu apareces quando ela está em perigo.

Will permaneceu calado. De facto, sempre que Alicia corria perigo ou o chamava mesmo que fosse em pensamento, Will sentia-o. Não sabia explicar, até porque nunca lhe tinha acontecido antes da vinda de Alicia.

- Por favor, Will. Vamos esquecer isto. Eu volto para terra, mas perdoa-me! – Elizabeth sorriu nervosamente. Will fitou-a e nada disse. Por fim, dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu-a.

- Acompanha-me. – Disse sem olhar para trás.

Ordenou que um bote descesse para os transportar até ao Pearl.

* * *

No navio de velas negras, as atenções centraram-se em Will, Elizabeth e Bootstrap que subiram até ao tombadilho.

- Há alguma maneira de anular um casamento? – Will olhou na direcção de Jack e Barbossa.

- Faz as honras, o entendido em casamentos és tu! – Jack afastou-se com os braços esticados, deixando Barbossa olhá-lo com desdém.

- Teoricamente… - o capitão olhou para Will e Elizabeth. - … vocês estão casados. Na prática, vocês apenas estão casados aos olhos dos piratas e não aos olhos de Deus e dos homens. Por isso, para anular um casamento pirata basta proclamar a separação através de quem vos casou! – Barbossa fez um gesto indicando-se a si próprio.

- Tu não estás a pensar… - Elizabeth olhou para Will com lágrimas nos olhos.

O jovem capitão olhou para a mulher e olhou para Alicia, que se encontrava num misto de ansiedade e angústia. Will fechou os olhos para que não cometesse nenhuma loucura. A sua verdadeira vontade estava dividida: por um lado, queria ter a certeza se Elizabeth ainda gostava de si ou não, por outro lado, estava cada vez mais envolvido com Alicia e vê-la sofrer fazia-o sentir uma dor profunda que não sabia explicar.

- Façamos um acordo do qual todos serão testemunha. Eu não posso escolher entre vocês as duas sem mais nem menos. Por isso, terão de provar que vale a pena aquele coração amaldiçoado num cofre bater por amor. – Virou-se para Elizabeth. – Se realmente me amas terás de o provar. Senão anulámos o casamento agora. – Olhou para Alicia mas não se pronunciou. – Peço-vos, capitães do Black Pearl, que acolham a Elizabeth. Eu quero as duas no mesmo navio.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntaram as duas rivais ao mesmo tempo.

- As condições são essas. – Ordenou Will.

- E como é que vais saber quem te ama de verdade? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Eu saberei. Eu sei tudo Elizabeth. – Will endureceu o olhar. – Eu sou o mar.

Will retirou-se e a tripulação do Pearl encolheu os ombros.

- Porque é que os eunucos gostam sempre de complicar as coisas? – Perguntou Jack.

- E qual a minha posição no meio disto tudo? – Perguntou Peter Mackenzie, sentindo-se a mais.

- O teu papel é pegares no teu barquinho, dares meia volta e partires à tua vidinha! – Exclamou Jack.

- E como é que ficam as coisas entre nós? – Peter dirigiu-se a Elizabeth.

- Peter, foste um excelente amigo e nunca vou esquecer o apoio que me deste! Mas agora deves partir. – Elizabeth pediu educadamente, deixando Peter com cara de bobo.

- Mas o que aconteceu entre nós… - Elizabeth fez sinal a Peter para que se calasse e este saiu do navio bastante amuado.

- Falsa. – Sussurrou Alicia entre dentes.

- Acho que agora que vamos ficar juntas, devemos selar um voto de bom comportamento! – Elizabeth estendeu a mão em direcção a Alicia e esta última só retribuiu o gesto porque Lara lhe pediu.

- Muito bem. A crise conjugal acabou e já não há nada para ver. Toca a zarpar! – Ordenou Jack.

- Mexam-se suas abóboras viciadas em rum! – Ordenou Barbossa.

* * *

- Já viu a sorte que tem? – Perguntou Jack, encostando-se a Lara como se fosse um gato.

- Porque diz isso? – Questionou a jovem.

- Eu sou muito menos complicado do que o eunuco! Não precisa de se confrontar com uma rival, como a Alicia! – Jack sorriu mostrando os dentes de ouro.

- Claro que não. E sabe porquê? – Lara passou o dedo pelos lábios de Jack, deixando este com uma vontade louca de beber dos lábios da jovem. – Porque não deve haver mulher neste mundo que se queira meter em rivalidades por sua causa. Quem haveria de se interessar por tão pouca coisa? – Lara retirou-se com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jack ficou pensando no assunto como sempre. Havia várias mulheres que quase cometeram loucuras por sua causa. No entanto, fugia sempre na hora H. O seu único amor era o mar. Disso tinha a certeza. Até Lara ter aparecido. E com o passar do tempo era pior. Tinha cada vez mais vontade de…

- Jack? – A voz de Alicia interrompeu os pensamentos do capitão fazendo-o dar um salto.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou desconsolado.

- Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos ao Vértice Temporal? - Perguntou a jovem com voz tremida.

Jack contou pelos dedos: - Pelas minhas contas, há volta de quatro meses, sem contar com os atrasos que advém dos perigos que ainda podem surgir.

- Quatro meses para conquistar o Will. – Disse num sussurro.

- Darling, se precisar de ajuda é só dizer! – Exclamou Jack.

- Como assim? – Desconfiou Alicia.

- Deixe comigo. Assim acabo por matar dois coelhos de uma só vez! – Jack caminhou até ao convés com seu jeito característico e deixou Alicia sem entender nada.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**E cá vai mais um capítulo! Agradeço a todos que lêem esta fic! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Duda H: **Obrigado pelas suas reviews animadoras e por acompanhar a fic! O Will não sabe mesmo o que quer na vida! E o Jack e a Lara, estão sempre no jogo do gato e do rato! Mas no próximo capítulo alguém vai ceder! Ups, que já disse o que não devia!!! A Elizabeth e a Alicia vão literalmente se matar para conseguir o Will! Obrigado por gostar da Alicia e do Will e da Lara e do Jack, fico muito contente! Ah e tenho que falar da sua fic: só tenho três palavras para o 2º capítulo: **fiquei sem ar!!!** Muito bom mesmo, eu adoro aquele joguinho entre a Kate e o Jack!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	18. Chapter 18 Sinais

**Capítulo 18: ****Sinais**

_Uma semana depois…_

Sob águas atlânticas, o grande navio de velas negras navegava em direcção a um destino incerto. Pelo mapa de Sao Feng, a rota confirmava-se verdadeira, no entanto, a bússola de Jack tinha deixado de funcionar nas mãos de Lara.

- Raios! – Lara bufava de nervosa ao ver que a bússola só apontava para uma direcção: Jack Sparrow.

- O que se passa, love? – Perguntou Jack.

- Não me volte a chamar "love"! – Ordenou Lara.

- Mas foi você mesmo que disse para eu ser mais… - Jack esboçou um sorriso chocho, mas Lara não o deixou terminar a frase.

- A sua bússola não funciona. Já não aponta para o que mais desejo. – Resmungou Lara.

- Impossível! A bússola sempre funcionou. Quer dizer, mostrando o que mais se deseja! – Jack arregalou os olhos incrédulos e pegou na bússola.

- Mas agora não. Dá voltas e voltas e para sempre no sítio errado. – Queixou-se.

- E para que lado aponta? – Jack perguntou, com ar curioso.

- Não lhe interessa. – Lara virou costas.

Jack olhou para a bússola e depois de duas voltas a agulheta parou numa direcção: Lara Stevens. Jack assustou-se e fechou-a à pressa.

Lá em baixo, a confusão tinha-se instalado. Elizabeth e Alicia disputavam a mesma garrafa de rum.

- Dá cá que é minha! – Gritou Alicia.

- Mas eu a vi primeiro! – Berrou Elizabeth.

- Pois, mas eu peguei primeiro! – Defendeu Alicia.

No timão, os presentes abanavam a cabeça.

- Aquelas duas vão se matar. – Comentava Lara.

- Era da maneira que o meu navio ficava mais sossegado! – Jack sorriu mas foi fulminado pelo olhar reprovador de Lara.

- Sinceramente, não sei qual foi a ideia do Will. Se as duas gostam dele nenhuma vai largar o osso! – Exclamou Lara.

- Cá para mim, o eunuco arranjou um peixe-lua como amante e apenas afastou as duas! – Jack riu-se da própria piada.

- Ou simplesmente, tem medo de magoar uma delas. – a afirmação de Barbossa fez com que Jack e Lara o olhassem incrédulos. – É verdade! O Will deve ter feito isto para ganhar tempo e está à espera que alguma desista!

- Como se tu percebesses muito de mulheres, Hector! – Atirou Jack.

- Eu vou acabar com isto. – Lara desceu até ao tombadilho para acabar com a briga.

- A propósito do que disseste Jack, sei mais de mulheres do que julgas! – Barbossa sorriu de maneira enigmática.

- Porque dizes isso? – Jack olhou para o eterno rival de maneira desconfiada.

- Só um cego não vê que a Alicia gosta verdadeiramente do senhor Turner. – Constatou Barbossa. – Não quer dizer que a Elizabeth não gostasse dele, mas talvez a perspectiva de ficar encalhada em terra desesperou-a.

- O coração das mulheres é sempre complicado. Dizem uma coisa e pensam outra! – Exclamou Jack.

- Então és uma mulher! – Barbossa soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- O quê? Repete isso e levas um tiro no meio dos olhos! – Jack olhava para Barbossa com uma expressão horrorizada.

- Pelo que disseste, Jack. Pensas como uma mulher. – Barbossa chegou-se para o pirata. – Eu bem vi o que a tua bússola esquisita revelou!

- O meu único amor é o mar! – Sublinhou Jack, olhando para o mar.

- Oh, claro! – Barbossa agarrou no leme e virou levemente para estibordo.

Jack deitou a língua de fora e retirou-se.

- Aquele ranhoso não sabe o que diz! Eu, Capitão Jack Sparrow, Lord Pirata dos mares das Caraíbas, apaixonado por uma mulher? Nunca! – Falou para si mesmo.

- Jack, preciso falar com o Will. Isto tem de acabar! – Lara apareceu na frente de Jack.

Jack olhou para Lara.

- Oh bugger! – Exclamou arregalando os olhos e correndo para dentro da sala do capitão.

- Mas o que é que lhe deu?! – Lara exclamou em tom de interrogação.

* * *

Dias depois, Lara conseguiu falar com Will, mas este continuou com a mesma posição. Alicia e Elizabeth tinham de lhe dar uma prova que o amavam.

- Mas isso não tem cabimento! – Exclamou Lara indignada. – O que queres que elas façam para te provarem isso?

- No momento apropriado saberão. – Will virou costas a Lara, deixando-a a falar sozinha.

- Óptimo! O mais certo é teres as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas mortas, porque elas vão acabar por se matar uma à outra! – Lara falou alto para que Will ouvisse.

* * *

Era fim da tarde, quando Lara encontrou Elizabeth sentada a um canto do tombadilho, polindo a sua espada. Decidiu sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Nunca mais chegamos ao destino! – Lara tentou meter conversa, mas Elizabeth continuou com ar amuado.

- Não me parece que a tua amiga queira voltar para casa. – Disse com voz distante.

- Mesmo que não queira, temos de voltar. A nossa família deve andar desesperada à nossa procura. – Explicou a morena. Elizabeth parou de polir a espada e olhou Lara nos olhos.

- Porque é que estás a conversar comigo? Deves-me odiar por estar casada com o príncipe da tua amiga! – Elizabeth foi directa. Lara ficou calada por um momento.

- Eu não te odeio. Nem sequer te conheço para odiar. E pessoalmente acho esta disputa uma perda de tempo. – Lara olhou para um grupo de piratas que recolhia uma das velas.

- Ninguém me compreende, por isso é que é uma perda de tempo. – Suspirou Elizabeth. – Passar 10 anos à espera de quem gostamos é horrível. Quanto mais se estivermos em terra. Eu precisava sair, correr mundo. E não quer dizer que não goste do Will, isso não é verdade.

- Mas não o amas. – Constatou Lara, deixando a loira calada.

- LARA! – Alicia surgiu a correr com uma expressão de indignação. – Vê se controlas o teu capitão!

- O que é que o Jack fez? – Perguntou Lara, confusa.

- O Jack tentou seduzir-me! – Exclamou Alicia bastante indignada.

Elizabeth colocou a mão na boca para não se rir e Lara abriu a boca escandalizada. Esta última levantou-se e entrou dentro da sala do capitão. Encontrou Jack olhando o mapa de Sao Feng como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Realmente só um mulherengo como você para dar em cima da Alicia! – Lara estava possessa. – Como foi capaz disso?

Jack relaxou na cadeira e olhou para Lara com cara de maroto.

- Só estava a testá-la! – Exclamou deixando Lara sem perceber nada. – O Will pediu para que seduzisse as duas. A que caísse na cilada mostrava que não estava nem aí para o capitão do mais que húmido Holandês Voador!

Lara tentou falar mas as palavras não saíam. Jack levantou-se e colocou-se à frente de Lara.

- E eu a pensar que o Will era diferente. Claro que a Alicia não iria cair nisso. Ela ama o Will! – Defendeu a amiga.

- Eu sei. Ainda sinto os dedos dela na minha cara! – Jack massajou a bochecha, fazendo Lara sorrir. – Mas amanhã testo a Elizabeth. De certeza que essa cai. Afinal já caiu uma vez! – Exclamou Jack, como se tivesse erguido um troféu. – Espero que não fiques com ciúmes!

- Eu? Ciúmes de ti? – Lara deu uma gargalhada. – Vê-se mesmo que não me conhece.

Jack e Lara permaneceram em silêncio. Jack acariciou a face de Lara e deixou a mão escorregar até ao pescoço desta. Lara tentou falar mas a sua respiração estava acelerada demais.

- Ultimamente tenho me sentido esquisito. – Jack aproximou-se mais, ficando a apenas um centímetro da boca da jovem. – Principalmente quando estás perto, como se o teu perfume me deixasse completamente…

- Vai-me beijar ou vai ficar contando a sua vida? – Lara mostrou-se impaciente e beijou Jack. O beijo demorado causou-lhe uma sensação de frio na barriga, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o calor ruborescer as faces. Jack beijou-a no pescoço e puxou-a para si, agarrando a sua cintura.

- Jack. – Suspirou sentindo os lábios destes percorrendo a sua pele. Fechou os olhos e tornou-os a abrir, fixando sem interesse o "mapa que tudo mostra". E foi a frase que se formou em redor da imagem do Vértice Temporal, que a chamou de volta à terra.

- "Ossos que aqui estamos, pelos vossos esperamos". – Sussurrou sem se aperceber.

- O quê? – Jack perguntou, não prestando atenção.

- O mapa. A frase que se formou! – Lara sentiu uma onda de medo. Separou-se de Jack e olhou o mapa.

- A seguir à frase tem um 3 e uma caveira. – Constatou Jack.

- O número 3 deve corresponder à terceira maldição. A caveira… é óbvio, fala em ossos. – Lara olhou para Jack. – Será uma ameaça de morte?

- Ou refere-se ao local que procuramos. – Afirmou Jack, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Quem lá foi não regressou.

Barbossa entrou na sala com andar desajeitado e estranhou as caras soturnas.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou rudemente.

Jack e Lara explicaram a nova descoberta, deixando Barbossa preocupado.

- A própria frase é um enigma. – Disse coçando a barba. – Pode ser uma ameaça aconselhando-nos a voltar para trás, pode ser um novo perigo que está à espreita, ou poderá se referir ao local do Vértice Temporal.

- Faltam-nos menos de quatro meses para lá chegar certo? – Perguntou Lara.

- Com o vento que se faz sentir e que está a nosso favor, poderá até demorar menos. – Explicou Barbossa.

- Eu vou falar com a Alicia. – Lara dirigiu-se para a porta mas Barbossa travou-a.

- A senhorita Alicia não se encontra a bordo do Pearl. – Disse não tirando os olhos do mapa.

- Como não? – Lara perguntou surpreendida.

- O Bootstrap veio buscá-la e à Elizabeth. Parece que o Will tomou uma decisão. – Disse o velho capitão.

- Quer dizer que ele vai escolher uma delas? – Lara olhou para Jack, Jack para Barbossa, Barbossa para Lara e os três saíram porta fora procurando as novidades.

* * *

_A bordo do Holandês Voador…_

Bootstrap levou as duas raparigas para o tombadilho e pediu para Elizabeth entrar.

- E eu? – Perguntou Alicia.

- A senhorita fica aqui. O Will a chamará no devido tempo. – O velho Bill Turner esboçou um sorriso simpático para Alicia, mas esta não se acalmou.

Elizabeth entrou nos aposentos de Will, encontrando-se este de costas para a porta.

- Querias falar comigo? – Perguntou a esposa em tom cauteloso.

- Sim. Senta-te. – Will apontou para uma cadeira e pediu para Lizzie se sentar. Esta fez a vontade e Will sentou-se noutra cadeira. Esboçava um sorriso que a deixou desconfiada. – Pedi para que viessem porque tenho um comunicado a fazer.

- O que é que decidiste? – Perguntou receosa.

- Nada. Apenas tenho a dizer que há um método para ficarmos juntos sem esperar 10 anos! – Disse sorrindo.

- O quê? – Elizabeth sorriu. – E como é que isso é possível?

- Até que ponto estás disposta a ir para me ter como um verdadeiro marido? – Perguntou Will.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Mais um capítulo terminado!**

**ATENÇÃO: A frase que utilizei na terceira pista não foi ideia minha. Tentei arranjar uma rima, mas não consegui por isso escolhi esta frase bem conhecida em Portugal. Na bela cidade de Évora, na Igreja de São Francisco existe uma capela interior conhecida como Capela dos Ossos. As paredes estão decoradas com ossadas e caveiras numa alegoria à vida e morte. É na entrada desta capela que se pode ler o aviso _"Nós ossos que aqui estamos, pelos vossos esperamos"._ Espero que me perdoem por não ter imaginação para criar uma frase própria, mas como disse nada saía bem e peguei a frase emprestada!:P Desculpem-me leitores e leitoras!!!**

**Aguardo reviews!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	19. Chapter 19 Decisões Importantes

**Capítulo 19: ****Decisões Importantes**

Elizabeth fitou Will. Teve um pressentimento que dali não vinha boa coisa.

- Will, sabes que adoraria ter-te ao meu lado todos os dias, mas não vejo como poderemos ficar juntos. – Elizabeth utilizava um tom cauteloso na voz. – Eu não posso viver como tu e se deixares de ser capitão morres!

- Mas não deixarei de ser capitão do Holandês! – Will sorriu novamente e pegou num frasco que trazia amarrado à cintura. – Este frasco contém uma poção. Se a beberes morres, mas logo renascerás para ficar ao meu lado. Claro que terás de passar o resto da eternidade comigo e viver da mesma maneira… mas não é o que mais desejamos este tempo todo? Ficar juntos?

Elizabeth sentiu o mesmo que ter levado com um tijolo na cara. Como é que iria dizer a Will que preferia morrer a ter que viver a eternidade daquela maneira.

Will… - Elizabeth aproximou-se do jovem capitão e pegou nas suas mãos geladas. - … eu gosto muito de ti, mas acho que isto não iria dar certo. Definitivamente não é isto que eu mais desejo.

- Não queres ficar comigo? – Will endireitou as costas e fitou a mulher com ar sério.

- Sim… mas não assim. Não desta maneira que me obriga a abdicar da minha vida. – Elizabeth falou suavemente, mas Will soltou as mãos e levantou-se.

- O que nasce torto nunca se endireita, não é? – Disse com amargura. – Sendo assim acho que devemos acabar com o nosso casamento. Não te quero obrigar a ficares comigo.

- Mas Will… - Will fez sinal para que Elizabeth nada dissesse.

- Vou falar com o Barbossa para que anule o casamento. – Will pediu a Elizabeth para que saísse e mandou entrar Alicia.

Bootstrap entrou e olhou para o filho.

- Como foi a conversa? – Perguntou com voz rouca.

- Tinha razão, pai. – Will olhou para Bill. – A Elizabeth nunca me amou. Mas não a culpo por isso. Ela também tem direito a ser feliz.

Bootstrap acenou afirmativamente e chamou Alicia. Esta entrou e ficou parada na porta sem saber o que fazer.

- Entra e fica à vontade! – Will sorriu e apontou para a cadeira.

- O que é que disseste à tua mulher? Saiu com uma cara esquisita. – Alicia sentou-se devagar.

- Parece que ela já não é minha mulher. – Will fitou o olhar ansioso de Alicia.

- O quê? Como é que decidiram isso? – Alicia sentiu que a sua voz tremia de emoção.

- A Elizabeth não me ama mais. E por um lado tem razão. Principalmente depois da resposta dela à minha proposta ridícula. – Will baixou a cabeça.

- O que é que lhe pediste? – Alicia estranhou a expressão de Will.

- Disse-lhe que havia uma maneira de ficarmos juntos para sempre. – Will olhou para Alicia e viu que esta se contorcia na cadeira. – Se ela bebesse uma poção ficaria como eu, amaldiçoada para sempre, no entanto poderíamos ficar juntos sem precisarmos de nos separar a cada 10 anos.

- E o que é que ela respondeu? – Perguntou Alicia, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Que gostava de mim mas que não trocaria a sua vida pela opção de ficar comigo desta maneira. – Will sondou a reacção de Alicia. – Por isso decidimos não continuar com o casamento.

- Onde está essa poção? – Alicia levantou-se da cadeira deixando Will baralhado.

- Aqui. – Disse mostrando o pequeno frasco.

- Dá-me. – Alicia esticou o braço.

- Para quê? – Will baralhou-se por completo.

- Ora, para beber! – Respondeu a jovem de forma rápida e decidida.

- Mas… - Will não queria acreditar. Não tinha feito proposta nenhuma a Alicia e esta já se prontificava a beber a poção. - … beber isto implica morrer e voltar como eu. Significa acabares com a tua antiga vida e começar uma nova. Se é que se pode chamar isto de vida. – avisou olhando para si próprio.

- Eu sei. – Alicia engoliu em seco. – Mas se essa é a única maneira de ficar contigo eu aceito. O pior que me podia acontecer era perder-te, mas já que te queres divorciar da Elizabeth!

- Tu farias isso por mim? Darias a vida por quem não conheces e que apenas amavas em pensamento? – Perguntou Will de forma atónita.

Alicia bufou para o ar e chegou-se a Will, agarrando a face do capitão com as duas mãos e ficando a centímetros da sua boca.

- Raios Will, entende uma coisa. O facto de me ter apaixonado por ti antes de te conhecer pessoalmente não altera nada. Eu amo-te desde o momento que olhei para ti no futuro e sempre soube que um dia te encontraria, nesta vida ou na outra. E não foi por seres lindo. Eu apaixonei-me pelo que és, pelo teu interior. – Alicia começou a chorar. – Nem que fosses igual a Davy Jones eu te amaria menos, porque sei que por dentro és uma pessoa fantástica que teve a infelicidade de comandar um navio até ao fim dos tempos!

Will sentiu pela primeira vez desde que era capitão do Holandês Voador, algo molhado e frio escorrer pelo seu rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que morrera para o "mundo dito normal", chorava.

- A não ser que não gostes de mim? – Alicia ficou séria.

- Nunca mais digas isso. – Will calou os lábios de Alicia com o dedo. – Agora posso afirmar aquilo que pensei ser impossível: eu amo-te!

O rosto de Alicia iluminou-se com o sorriso mais feliz que teve e Will beijou-a. Alicia sentiu que o seu corpo flutuava ao sentir a boca de Will colada na sua e só lhe apeticia gritar de felicidade.

- Anda. – Will pediu agarrando na mão de Alicia e levando-a para o exterior do navio.

* * *

Elizabeth encontrava-se encostada ao parapeito do navio assombrado, quando viu Will e Alicia saírem do convés interior. Ambos se separaram quando a viram.

- Não é preciso esconderem o óbvio! – Elizabeth exclamou, tentando ser simpática.

- Elizabeth… - Will tentou explicar, mas Elizabeth travou-o.

- Eu vi desde o primeiro momento que gostavas dele. – Disse olhando para Alicia, deixando esta sem graça. – E tu também gostas dela, Will. Nunca iria dar certo entre nós. Somos piratas mas com destinos diferentes.

Will acenou a cabeça e os três entraram num bote. Quando subiram a bordo do Pearl todos os presentes estavam com a mesma cara de uma criança quando quer saber o que vai receber no Natal.

- Barbossa! – Will chamou. Barbossa aproximou-se. – Preciso que desfaça o meu casamento com Elizabeth.

Barbossa e os presentes ficaram de cara a banda com aquele pedido.

- É mesmo isso que querem? Uma vez desfeito não há volta a dar! – Informou Barbossa.

- É. – Will e Elizabeth confirmaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lara olhou para Alicia tentando perceber a situação, mas esta última fez um gesto indicando que depois explicava melhor.

- Muito bem. – Barbossa respirou fundo e anunciou numa voz solene. – Estamos aqui presentes para realizar a desunião entre Elizabeth Swan e Will Turner.

- Detesto desuniões. – Jack comentou com Lara. – São sempre monótonas, não há festa, não há rum…

- Elizabeth, aceita a anulação dos votos matrimoniais segundo o código pira… - Barbossa foi interrompido por Alicia.

- Não há maneira de acelerar isso? Daqui a pouco passa mesmo por padre ao dar um sermão no meio de um navio.

Barbossa suspirou fundo e falou rapidamente.

- Aceita separar-se do Will? – Perguntou a Elizabeth.

- Sim. – Confirmou com voz tremida.

- Will, aceitas a separação? – Perguntou.

- Sim. – Will engoliu em seco e olhou de relance para Alicia.

- Pois então, declara-vos ex-marido e ex-mulher! – Exclamou com a mesma voz solene. – Podem…

- Não vais pedir para beijar a noiva pois não? – Perguntou Jack.

- Podem ir à vossa vida e não me chateiem mais! – Rematou Barbossa.

- Sempre podemos ficar amigos, certo? – Elizabeth virou-se para Will e Alicia.

- Por mim tudo bem! Afinal conhecemo-nos desde crianças. – Concordou Will. Elizabeth e Alicia olharam-se de maneira intensa, como se continuassem a disputar o mesmo troféu.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto. Também não tenho nada contra ti. – Alicia olhou para Elizabeth com ar desconfiado.

- Espero que sim. Se não se importarem gostaria de ficar no Pearl! – Elizabeth olhou para Jack e Barbossa.

- Não vejo problema. As mulheres dão azar a bordo, mas dentro do Pearl já não são novidade. – Disse Barbossa.

- Meu caro, as mulheres nunca foram problema dentro do Pearl! – Exclamou Jack.

Elizabeth olhou intensamente para Jack e sorriu, deixando Lara bastante incomodada.

- Claro que todo o cuidado é pouco! – Jack rondou Elizabeth. – Nunca se sabe quando nos vão deixar amarrados ao mastro e abandonados à nossa sorte! – Jack sorriu abertamente e piscou o olho a Lara, que compreendeu o que este quis dizer. Elizabeth pelo contrário, não achou piada ao comentário.

* * *

- Quando é que posso beber a poção? – Perguntou Alicia, deixando Will sem saída. – Se pudesse gostava de voltar ao meu tempo para pelo menos dar uma explicação á família e depois voltava. Aí já poderia beber a poção!

- Alicia… - Will respirou fundo e afagou o cabelo de Alicia. – Não existe poção nenhuma.

- Não? Mas eu vi o frasco! – Alicia não estava a perceber a reacção de Will.

- Isto… - Will pegou no frasco, abriu-o e derramou-o no chão do navio. - …é apenas àgua do mar. Eu fiz isto para perceber qual de vocês gostava a sério de mim. Espero que me compreendas. – Will encolheu os ombros e sorriu docemente.

Alicia ficou calada e sem mais nem menos enfiou um tapa na cara de Will.

- Isto é para não seres tão desconfiado e inseguro e principalmente por teres gozado com a minha cara! – Disse furiosa.

- Mas… - Will tentou argumentar mas Alicia cortou-lhe a palavra.

- E isto é por finalmente seres um homem livre e para te dizer o quanto te amo! – Alicia colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço de Will e beijou-o.

* * *

- Parece que a Alicia sempre conseguiu conquistar o morto-vivo! – Jack comentou no ouvido de Lara.

- Parece é que o morto-vivo tem mais certeza dos seus sentimentos do que alguns piratas armados em machos têm! – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Considera-me um pirata macho? – Jack chegou-se mais e agarrou Lara pela cintura, sorrindo de forma sedutora.

- Considero-o mais um pirata que sabe o que quer, mas que quando vê uma mulher perde o rumo! – Disse a jovem.

- Eu sei sempre o rumo que o meu coração toma! – Exclamou o pirata.

- De certeza? Qual o rumo que a tua bússola aponta? Podias me mostrar? – Lara desceu a mão pelo corpo de Jack até encontrar a bússola, provocando-lhe um arrepio. – Mostre-me para onde o seu coração aponta!

Colocou a bússola na mão de Jack, deixando este no meio de um dilema.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Mas ainda há muito para contar até chegarem ao destino! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Obrigado a todos que comentam e lêem a fic!!!**

**Duda H:** Obrigado pela review e por ler a fic! O Will é mesmo inseguro, mas agora isso vai passar já que ele e a Alicia se acertaram, mas ainda vão vir mais surpresas! Só resta mesmo o Jack e a Lara caírem nos braços um do outro, mas o tempo o dirá!!! Não perca o próximo capítulo!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	20. Chapter 20 Ciúmes, Acidentes, Revelações

**Aconselho a leitura do capítulo 19 antes!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: ****Ciúmes, Acidentes e Revelações**

_Duas semanas depois…_

As tripulações navegavam para sul em direcção ao Cabo da Boa Esperança. O Black Pearl à superfície e o Holandês Voador nas profundezas do Oceano. Will tinha avisado Jack e Barbossa para o perigo de mau tempo junto deste cabo, muitas vezes chamado de Cabo das Tormentas. Como sempre, os dois capitães pouco ligaram e reafirmaram que o navio era capaz de aguentar tudo.

Alicia só se encontrava com Will durante a noite. Ambos andavam nas nuvens e curiosamente, Alicia tinha travado amizade com Elizabeth. A pirata outrora dama da corte, estava fascinada com as novidades do futuro, principalmente no que tocasse a moda. Já Lara dispensava a conversa com Elizabeth. Sentia-se esquisita quando esta se aproximava de Jack.

- Tens de parar com essa implicância! – Alertou Alicia, depois de Lara contar mais um acesso de raiva que teve.

- Olha quem fala! – Lara riu-se com ar trocista. – Tu não a podias ver antes da anulação do casamento. Ficavas cheia de ciúmes!

- Mas passou. Ela não gosta do Will, o Will não gosta dela e por isso não tenho o que temer. – Alicia encontrava-se sentada na cadeira do capitão e brincava com o jogo de dados. – Não percebo nada das regras disto!

- Pede ao Will que te ensine. – Lara andava de um lado para o outro da sala e acabou por se sentar em cima de uma arca antiga. – A Elizabeth até pode ser boa pessoa, mas enjoa vê-la a esfregar-se no Jack!

Alicia soltou uma gargalhada: - Sabes como é que se chama isso? C-i-ú-m-e-s! – Alicia soletrou a palavra e levou com o olhar mortífero de Lara.

- Eu? Ciúmes dele? – Questionou apontando para a porta. – Lá porque estás no paraíso porque namoras com o Will, não quer dizer que todos os outros tenham de ficar apaixonados.

Alicia revirou os olhos. Tinha a certeza absoluta que Lara estava de quatro por Jack. Era sempre assim. Quando Lara apontava todos os defeitos de alguém era porque estava apaixonada, mesmo que não o admitisse.

Ambas se calaram quando a porta se abriu. Era Elizabeth.

- Olá Elizabeth! – Cumprimentou Alicia. Lara apenas acenou a cabeça.

- Olá! Vim ver se aqui está mais confortável. Lá fora arrefeceu. Dizem que vem aí tempestade. – Elizabeth sentou-se numa cadeira. – Como está o Will?

- Bem. Sempre na mesma aliás. – Constatou Alicia.

- Fico feliz por ele. Já vi que encontrou a alma gémea. – Elizabeth sorriu para Alicia. Depois olhou para Lara. – Vocês sempre vão voltar para casa?

Lara e Alicia olharam-se e encolheram os ombros.

- Temos de voltar. Pelo menos para dar uma explicação. – Alicia suspirou. – Mas eu quero não quero lá ficar.

- Compreendo. Porque é que não vai a Lara e tu ficas? Assim não te separavas do Will. – Propôs Elizabeth.

- Oh, não sabia que havia tanto interesse em me ver pelas costas! – Lara fulminou Elizabeth.

- Não era a minha intenção ofender! Só acho que havias de ir porque não tens nada que te prenda aqui ao contrário da Alicia! – Exclamou Elizabeth. Foi o bastante para Lara se enervar a sério.

- Lá porque sou a mais racional no meio disto tudo, não quer dizer que não goste de cá estar! – Lara levantou-se exaltada. – E não é preciso nada para me prender aqui…

- Lara acalma-te! – Alicia já se preparava para saltar da cadeira, quando Elizabeth desatou a rir.

- Qual é a piada? – Perguntou Lara mal-humorada e sentindo-se gozada.

- Desculpa. – Elizabeth tentou abafar o riso. – Eu não consegui me controlar. Já percebi tudo! – a mulher pirata continuou a rir.

- Percebeu o quê? Que sou uma palhaça? – Lara estava disposta a oferecer um estalo a Elizabeth.

- Tu gosta dele. – Elizabeth olhou para Lara com ar divertido. – Do Jack!

Lara não respondeu e sentiu as suas faces queimarem de tão vermelhas que estavam. Saiu disparada da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Isso passa-lhe. – Explicou Alicia.

- Nada que um pouco de rum não cure! – Elizabeth riu.

* * *

Lara percorreu o convés até à proa resmungando consigo própria. Não podia estar apaixonada por Jack. Quer dizer, aquele pirata era apetecível em todos os aspectos e o seu beijo fazia com que a sua mente se esvaziasse. Agora daí a estar apaixonada, o caminho era longo.

Suspirou e olhou para o horizonte. O tempo estava horrendo e negras nuvens se aproximavam. Podia-se ver o clarão dos raios que atravessavam as nuvens.

- A menina não devia se debruçar tanto no parapeito. O mar está a começar a ficar bravo e qualquer solavanco pode atirá-la. – Alertou Gibbs.

Lara sorriu e recuou. Olhou para o mar. A tonalidade da água era escura e concentrava cada vez mais espuma.

- Mr. Gibbs, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Disse timidamente.

- Claro. Sou um livro aberto para qualquer assunto! – Exclamou.

Lara olhou horrorizada tentando não pensar na expressão "livro aberto" e engoliu em seco.

- O Jack… alguma vez se apaixonou? – Perguntou com voz sumida.

Gibbs coçou a cabeça e respondeu prontamente: - Já. Aliás estamos com os pés assentes nos seus dois amores: o mar e o Black Pearl.

Lara sorriu e pensou a quantidade de vezes que ouviu aquela explicação.

- Eu estava a referir-me à paixão por alguém. – Lara olhou ansiosamente para o pirata.

- Bem, que eu saiba não. Mas se alguma vez o Jack se apaixonou por uma mulher, nunca o vai dizer. – Gibbs sussurrou. – Ele acha que o amor é um sentimento dos fracos.

Lara ficou a pensar no assunto. Tinha cada vez mais a certeza de que Will ou era um pirata diferente, ou não tinha mesmo vocação para pirata. Começava a invejar Alicia. Tinha sempre facilidade em arranjar namorados e a prova disso era ter encontrado o seu amor impossível.

- Lara? – O chamamento de Alicia assustou-a.

- Credo Alicia, assustaste-me! – Lara voltou a fixar o mar.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Alicia retirou de dentro da blusa um fio dourado com um pingente. – Foi o Will que me deu.

Lara analisou o colar. Era de ouro. Tinha uma figura pendurada: uma sereia. A cauda era cravejada por brilhantes verdes, salientando o efeito de escamas.

- É bastante bonito! – Lara sorriu e devolveu o colar à amiga que o pendurou ao pescoço.

- Ele diz que sou a sua sereia. - Alicia suspirou.

- Alicia, eu estou felicíssima de te ver com o Will. Mas tens de pensar que se calhar nunca mais o verás quando voltarmos. – Avisou Lara.

- Eu sei. – Alicia baixou a voz e fixou o chão. Começavam a cair as primeiras gotas de água. – Mas se houver uma hipótese de voltar para aqui eu não hesitarei!

* * *

_Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia…_

O tempo tinha piorado bastante. A chuva era agora forte e as grandes ondas sacudiam o navio. Os raios e trovões faziam estremecer até o mais corajoso capitão.

- Vão lá para dentro. O timão não é lugar para senhoritas num tempo como este. – Alertou Barbossa. Alicia e Lara encontravam-se ao seu lado.

- Mas o que havemos de fazer? A tripulação está toda aqui e nem sequer podemos comer! – Exclamou Lara, tentando falar mais alto que a trovoada.

- Tomem. – Barbossa retirou um molhe de chaves que trazia à cintura e deu-lhes. – Uma dessas chaves abre a dispensa dos mantimentos que fica no porão.

Alicia e Lara agradeceram e desceram as escadas até ao porão. Uma onda mais forte quase as fez tropeçarem escada abaixo.

- Por Neptuno, esta tempestade é muito mais forte do que aquela vez em que fui apanhada pelo capitão Carlo! – Observou Alicia.

Passaram pela área onde dormia a tripulação e desceram até chegarem ao compartimento dos alimentos. Seguiram por um corredor estreito até que Lara parou subitamente.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Ouço vozes. – Sussurrou Lara.

- É normal. Pode estar alguém aí. – Alicia tentou ultrapassar Lara mas esta impediu-a.

- É a voz da Elizabeth. O que estará aqui a fazer? – Questionou Lara. Pé ante pé as duas raparigas caminharam até chegarem à porta que dava acesso aos mantimentos. Estava aberta. Entraram sorrateiramente e esconderam-se atrás de uns caixotes. Vislumbraram Elizabeth que encostava alguém à parede.

- Jack. – Sussurrou Lara ao ver que o homem encostado na parede era o capitão.

Jack segurava uma garrafa de rum na mão e Elizabeth outra.

- Bem me parecia que as minhas chaves não tinham pernas para desaparecerem sozinhas! – Exclamou Jack, com ar maroto. – Parece que ex-mrs. eunuco anda atrás de uma garrafa de rum clandestinamente.

- Todos têm direito a beber um gole Jack! – Elizabeth segurava também uma garrafa de rum e deu um gole.

- Na verdade, só o capitão é que tem direito a vir aqui. Como o emplastro do Barbossa só come maçãs, o rum fica todo para mim! – Jack voltou-se para a saída, mas Elizabeth travou-o.

- A verdade Jack, é que tenho saudades das nossas conversas sem nexo e da bebedeira que tomamos juntos, lembras-te? – Elizabeth aproximou-se mais de Jack, mas este continuava impávido e sereno.

- Honestamente, na maioria dos momentos que passamos juntos alguma coisa dava para o torto, por isso o melhor é afastarmo-nos antes que alguma praga me atinja! – Jack empurrou Elizabeth gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu sou uma mulher livre, Jack. Não tenho marido, não tenho namorado, sou livre como um pássaro. – Elizabeth passou um dedo pelo peito de Jack. – Bem que nos podíamos divertir. Afinal sempre sonhei em ter como companheiro um pirata como você!

- Lizzie, piratas aventureiros não faltam e prova disso foi o teu romance com o Peter Mc não sei quantos. Além do mais… - Jack aproximou o seu rosto ao de Elizabeth. - … não costumo deixar que o mesmo erro aconteça duas vezes!

- Quer dizer que o nosso beijo foi um erro? – Elizabeth recuou e permitiu que Jack se encaminhasse para a porta. No entanto, a pergunta fez Jack parar.

- Primeiro, foi você que me beijou o que faz com que o beijo seja só seu. – Jack deu meia volta e encarou Elizabeth. – Segundo, aquele seu beijo enviou-me para o cofre do viscoso homem-tentáculo Davy Jones, o que faz com que seja um erro e uma recordação nada agradável.

- Mas agora é diferente. Não morres se me beijares… - Elizabeth voltou a encostar-se a Jack.

- Aquela… - sussurrou Lara. Tinha os pulsos cerrados de tal maneira que não se admiraria que fizesse sangue.

- Elizabeth, vou dar-lhe um conselho: procure noutro porto! – Jack virou costas, fazendo Lara e Alicia se recolherem mais para não serem vistas.

- Estás diferente, Jack. – Observou Elizabeth. – Como se tivesses medo do que fosse acontecer. Como se beijar-me fosse provocar um grande estrago.

- Sou um homem sem compromissos, darling! – Exclamou.

- Mas alguma coisa te mudou. Podes não ser de compromissos mas não recusas uma mulher, Jack. A não ser… - Elizabeth arregalou os olhos com o pensamento que lhe atravessou a mente.

- Não tentes sequer dizer o que pensas. – Ordenou Jack com ar sério.

- Eu espero! – Exclamou Elizabeth, deixando Jack confuso. – Se te recusas comigo por ainda não teres arrastado a Lara para a cama eu espero e depois de te cansares é a minha vez!

Jack sacou da espada e não hesitou em apontá-la à garganta de miss Swan: - Seja a última vez que fales assim da Lara ou juro que verás o lado negro da pirataria.

- Jack, Jack. – Disse abanando a cabeça e desviando a espada com um dedo. –Eu não tenho medo de ti. E tu nunca me farias mal. E a minha desconfiança estava certa. Tu não queres conquistar a Lara. Tu amas a Lara. Aposto que é isso que essa bússola aponta.

Jack guardou a espada e saiu porta fora. Elizabeth ficou parada no meio do compartimento, bebeu um gole de rum e retirou-se também. O balouçar forte e o ruído das ondas eram a únicas coisas que se ouviam.

- Lara. - Alicia falou num tom ansioso. – Ele…

- Não digas nada. – Lara perdeu a fome. Era demasiada informação para o mesmo dia.

- Ele não reagiu ao que a Elizabeth afirmou. Tudo indica que ele… - mas mais uma vez Alicia foi interrompida por Lara.

- Simplesmente é inconcebível eu gostar dele e ele de mim. E não se fala mais nisso. – Lara saiu repentinamente seguida por Alicia.

Subiram as escadas de volta ao tombadilho. Tiveram de se segurar para não caírem já que a ondulação era fortíssima. O ambiente era pejado de sons misturados: o barulho das ondas, o som do vento, o rugido dos trovões e as ordens seguidas de insultos de Barbossa.

Lara atravessou o convés aos tropeções. Apoiou-se no mastro principal numa tentativa de se equilibrar. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Lara viu um clarão, um rugido ensurdecedor, gritos e sentiu algo a empurrá-la com força.

Deu consigo espalhada no chão do tombadilho. Alicia correu até si e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou baralhada.

- Um raio atingiu o mastro. A parte de cima caiu e tu quase foste atingida. – Alicia segurava em Lara que não compreendendo porquê, tremia sem parar. Olhou melhor e viu que a parte superior do mastro principal, acima do cesto de vigia, tinha se partido e atravessava agora o exacto sítio onde estava antes.

- Como é que eu estava ali e vim parar aqui? – Perguntou olhando em volta.

- O Jack apareceu e tirou-te dali. – Explicou Alicia.

Lara ficou olhando a amiga e viu que alguém se aproximava.

- Estás bem? – Jack apareceu agarrado ao braço esquerdo.

- Eu… está bem. Acho eu. – Lara continuava em choque e só acordou quando viu o braço de Jack. – Estás a sangrar.

- Não é nada. Raspei o braço contra uma das farpas da madeira. Limpa-se a ferida e passa. – Jack continuou tapando a ferida e olhando para Lara. – Eu vou lá para dentro. Digam ao Barbossa que venho já e que ponha o navio à capa enquanto a tempestade não passar. Não vale a pena atravessá-la ou ainda ficamos sem navio.

Jack entrou deixando Lara e Alicia no mesmo sítio. Ambas foram avisar Barbossa que concordou com Jack.

* * *

- O que é que o Jack foi fazer? Dormir? – Barbossa tinha ordenado que Cotton ficasse no leme. – Aquele Sparrow é mesmo um imprestável. Intitula-se capitão, mas quando é preciso desaparece.

Jack estava há mais de uma hora dentro do quarto. Ninguém ousava entrar. Barbossa prontificou-se a arrombar a porta, mas Lara impediu e quis ser ela a entrar.

- Jack? – Perguntou quando entrou no quarto. Jack encontrava-se deitado na cama e já tinha deitado uma garrafa de rum abaixo. – O Barbossa está com vontade de te matar. O navio precisa de ti…

Lara calou-se quando Jack se levantou e viu o ferimento. Tinha atingido o antebraço e sangrava abundantemente.

- Já pus água e até rum. Continua na mesma. – Jack fez um esgar de dor. Lara analisou a ferida de perto.

- Tens algumas farpas lá espetadas. Tem que se tirar antes que infeccione. – Lara começou a tirá-las. À falte de pinça, as farpas tinham de ser retiradas à mão.

- O que é que fazes lá no teu tempo? Qual a tua profissão? – Perguntou o capitão.

- Estudo. Ando na Universidade. – Lara riu ao ver a expressão de horror na cara de Jack.

- Deves estudar medicina. – Afirmou Jack.

- Porque dizes isso? – Perguntou Lara, depois de tirar a última farpa.

- Porque outro no teu lugar tinha enterrado ainda mais isso! – Jack apontou para o braço.

Lara sorriu e limpou a ferida com uma toalha embebida em rum. À falta de desinfectante…

- Tenho de suturar a ferida. Preciso de fio e de uma agulha. – Pediu a jovem.

- Ah não. A ferida está limpa, não precisa de mais nada! – Disse prontamente.

Lara ficou séria mas depois riu-se.

- O grande capitão Jack Sparrow com medo de agulhas? – Lara riu, deixando Jack envergonhado.

Lara saiu e só voltou com o fio e a agulha. Tentou dar o melhor aspecto possível para que não ficasse uma cicatriz horrenda.

- Ai! – Jack queixou-se.

- Desculpa. Está quase a acabar. – Lara deu mais um ponto. – Jack…

- Sim.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Quantas quiserdes, love. – Jack bebeu mais um gole de rum.

- Tu e a Elizabeth… existe alguma coisa entre vocês? – Lara sentiu-se uma verdadeira idiota ao perguntar.

Jack olhou Lara pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

- Depende do que esteja a falar. – Jack olhou Lara nos olhos, fazendo esta dar um ponto errado. No entanto, desta vez o pirata não se queixou. – Se fala de uma possível relação amorosa, esqueça. A Elizabeth que trate de arranjar alguém que pense como ela.

- Tu pensas como ela. São ambos piratas, cafagestes e não têm problema nenhum em trair! – Lara cortou o contacto visual.

- Nunca pensou em ser pirata? – Desafiou Jack.

- Não sei se tenho jeito. Sou demasiado misericordiosa. – Lara acertou o último ponto e cortou a linha com os dentes. – Tenha a certeza que esta será a cicatriz mais bonita que terá!

- Disparas muito bem, sabias? – Jack continuou o desafio. – E tens umas belas mãos! – Exclamou olhando para o ferimento.

- É verdade? – Perguntou Lara. – O que Elizabeth disse no porão?

Jack fitou Lara e pela primeira vez na vida não soube responder a uma pergunta.

- Tu estavas lá? – Perguntou engolindo em seco.

- Eu e a Alicia. E ambas ouvimos quando a Elizabeth afirmou que gostavas… - Lara não queria dizer a última palavra, mas como Alicia dizia, chegara o momento "_do vai ou racha"_. - … de mim.

- Parece-te que eu gosto de ti? – Jack já não estava com ar divertido, no entanto aproximou tanto o rosto ao de Lara, que os seus narizes se tocaram.

- Se isso é uma adivinha esqueça. Tentar adivinhar os sentimentos de Jack Sparrow é o mesmo que procurar uma agulha num palheiro. – Afirmou Lara.

Jack sorriu sedutoramente e beijou os lábios da jovem ao de leve.

- Neste momento, eu não tenho certeza de muita coisa, mas de uma tenho. – Jack beijou Lara mais uma vez e esta deixou-se levar por um beijo mais ardente.

Enquanto se beijavam Jack deitou Lara na cama e prolongou o beijo pelo pescoço da jovem.

- Jack… - Lara tentava pensar, mas naquele momento o seu raciocínio tinha ido de férias. - … Eu não sei se devemos…

- Love. – Jack parou e olhou a jovem nos olhos. Não estava sol, as nuvens que se avistavam das janelas eram negras, embora a tempestade amainasse, e os olhos da jovem estavam mais verdes que nunca. – Os momentos não se discutem. Acontecem e pronto.

- Não é isso. Eu vou embora Jack. – Lara media todas as possibilidades, mas interiormente o seu desejo era mandar passear essa possibilidade e entregar-se de corpo e alma.

Jack olhou Lara e fez uma careta: - Bem se isso é irreversível, o melhor é aproveitar o tempo que nos resta!

Lara sorriu e ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente. Lara começou a retirar a camisa de Jack e este deliciou-se com a pressa da jovem. Desapertou-lhe demoradamente o colete/espartilho enquanto se beijavam. E foi quando Jack chegou ao momento de retirar a blusa de Lara que esta o avisou de um pormenor.

- Jack, desculpa a minha pressa. – Disse, enquanto este já retirava a própria camisa deixando à vista as várias cicatrizes e tatuagens espalhadas pelo tronco. – Há uma coisa que tens de saber.

- Não me digas que me vais matar no fim? – Jack riu de maneira animada enquanto subia a blusa de Lara beijando o umbigo desta e deixando-a à beira de um ataque cardíaco.

- Eu sou virgem. – Atirou, olhando a reacção de Jack.

- O quê? – Jack parou subitamente. Se Lara estava receosa, muito mais ficou Jack. Todas as mulheres que tinha tido nos braços, ou eram prostitutas ou então viúvas, separadas ou já com uma vivência digna de um pergaminho de metro e meio. Olhou para Lara e teve um medo terrível que esta se partisse ao mínimo toque.

- Mas não há problema. Afinal se a tiver que perder que seja agora com alguém que amo e que para mais é o pirata mais sexy do Mundo! – Lara apressou-se a dizer ao ver a iminência de Jack sair porta fora.

- Love, não é isso. – Jack acariciou o rosto de Lara e fez os possíveis para que esta não sentisse o peso do seu corpo em cima de si. – É que eu tenho medo de te magoar.

- Não me vais magoar e tu sabes isso. – Lara ergueu-se um bocado e tirou a camisa deixando os seios à mostra. – Ainda estás com vontade de dar meia volta?

- Oh bugger! – Jack sorriu e ambos se entregaram a uma paixão que incendiava os seus corpos há muito tempo.

**Continua…**

* * *

Mais um capítulo concluído. Espero que gostem já que está um bocado longo e andei às voltas para o escrever!

Fico a aguardar reviews!

Saudações Piratas!!! :D

JODIVISE


	21. Chapter 21 Aviso Divino

**Capítulo 21: ****Aviso Divino**

A tempestade tinha dado lugar ao romper dos raios de sol que iluminaram o quarto do capitão. A claridade fez com que Lara abrisse os olhos lentamente. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e deu com Jack já acordado olhando para si.

- Bom dia princesa! – Disse sorrindo e olhando a elegante silhueta feminina deitada ao seu lado.

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom ouvir um elogio desses logo pela manhã! – Lara espreguiçou-se e apoiou a cabeça no peito nu de Jack que se entreteve a enrolar-lhe o cabelo.

- E eu nunca pensei que tivesse uma noite destas! – Jack riu.

- O que é que fazemos daqui em diante? – Lara perguntou com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

- Tentaremos aproveitar o tempo que resta até chegarmos ao Vértice Temporal. – Jack sentiu um aperto no coração. Não lhe apetecia aproveitar o tempo, apetecia-lhe ter Lara para sempre.

- Vai ser difícil para a Alicia, agora que ela e o Will estão juntos. – Constatou Lara.

- E para nós não vai ser? – Jack beijou o cabelo da moça e esta levantou-se olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu nunca duvidei que gostava de ti desde que adoeci com a mordedura do insecto. – Disse Lara.

- Não? – Jack fez uma expressão de atónito.

- Foi o teu sangue que me salvou. O sangue do homem que amo. – Disse beijando Jack.

- E eu quase morri nesse dia se algo te acontecesse! – Jack riu maliciosamente e ambos se beijaram ardentemente.

- O amor entre mortais é lindo! – Uma voz feminina fez Jack e Lara saltarem na cama e puxarem os lençóis até cima.

- Tia Dalma? Quer dizer, Calipso? – Perguntou Jack mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- O que está aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Lara.

- Modéstia à parte, o amor sempre me enjoou. Prefiro a paixão. É sempre avassaladora e passa depressa! – Calipso sorriu ironicamente.

- Para mim o amor e a paixão andam de mãos dadas e são ambos magníficos! – Exclamou Lara.

Calipso rolou os olhos em sinal de desdém e caminhou lentamente pelo quarto.

- Deixando de lado a cena puramente mortal que vi, e já sabia que um dia iria acontecer… - Calipso olhou para Jack com ar de _"eu bem que te avisei"_, - … vim aqui para vos avisar do que enfrentaram para chegar ao destino. E confesso, o melhor é desistirem.

- Mesmo que não quisesse tenho de voltar. Não vou abandonar a minha família assim! – Lara olhou para Calipso com ar reprovador.

- Mortais! Sempre tão sentimentais! – Suspirou Calipso. – Enfim, tenho de falar com as raparigas e com os três capitães. Espero que não demorem. Estamos à vossa espera na sala.

Calipso desapareceu no ar deixando Lara e Jack olhando um para o outro.

- Será assim tão terrível? – Lara perguntou, mas Jack limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

Vestiram-se, calçaram-se e saíram em direcção à sala. Quando lá chegaram, Lara teve vontade de voltar para trás e enfiar-se num buraco. Dentro da sala encontrava-se Calipso, Barbossa, Will e Alicia. Todos os olhavam com caras que variavam entre a irritação, a perplexidade e no caso de Alicia, de plena curiosidade. _"Lá vem interrogatório!"_, pensou Lara quando viu Alicia a fazer gestos para que explicasse tudo mais tarde.

- Já que estamos todos reunidos, o melhor é irmos directamente ao assunto que me trouxe até aqui. – Calipso passou os dedos pelo mapa giratório.

- E o que a trás por aqui, magnifica Deusa Calipso? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Calma Hector! A pressa é inimiga da perfeição! – Calipso ronronou como um gato. - Se não fosse a necessidade das raparigas voltarem para casa, eu diria que o que têm a fazer é dar meia volta e fugir a sete pés do local para onde vão. – Disse com voz séria.

- É assim tão perigoso? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Jack, lembras-te do cofre? – Calipso olhou Jack nos olhos e este engoliu em seco. - É mil vezes pior. Reza a lenda que lá habita um perigo que nenhum ser mortal conseguiu passar. A frase… - Calipso rodou o mapa até formar a frase _"Ossos que aqui estamos, pelos vossos esperamos"_. - … é apenas o aviso daqueles que lá pereceram.

- Quer dizer que mesmo que lá cheguemos nunca sairemos de lá com vida? – Perguntou Lara.

- Como disse, só quem é imortal consegue transpôr a barreira. – Calipso olhou para Will. – Eu e Will não teríamos nenhuma dificuldade em por lá passar, mas vocês? Serão carne para canhão!

- Credo mulher, quem te ouvir falar até pensa que o que lá está é um dragão ou um bicho-de-sete-cabeças! – Jack riu mas perdeu a cor quando viu a expressão de Calipso.

- Pensei que se tivessem achado a Fonte da Juventude o problema ficaria resolvido… - Calipso foi interrompida por Jack.

- Então vamos atrás da Fonte! É simples, bebemos a água, ficamos imortais e assim já podemos ir atrás do Vértice Temporal! – Jack bateu palmas com a sua ideia mas Calipso abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Era tudo muito fácil se ela existisse, Jack! – Calipso encostou-se ao vidro e a luz do sol dava-lhe uma aura de beleza selvagem. – Pensei exactamente o mesmo e para vos ajudar tentei pegar um bocado a Fonte, mas quando lá cheguei esta já tinha desaparecido.

- O QUÊ? – Berraram Jack e Barbossa ao mesmo tempo.

- Alguém pegou a Fonte e o que é certo é que até no Olimpo ninguém sabe onde esta foi parar. – Calipso deu um passo em frente e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Barbossa. – Só me resta dar-vos uma dica.

- E qual é a ajuda? – Perguntou Will.

- O Vértice fica numa ilha isolada do Mundo. Vocês pensam que estão a um mês ou dois de lá chegarem, mas o que é certo é que esta ilha movimenta-se sobre as águas. Uma vez chegados ao Oceano Índico, poderão encontrá-la logo ou então ficarem eternamente à sua espera.

- Quer dizer que agora temos de andar atrás de uma ilha sem rota certa? – Jack desesperou-se.

- Vejam o lado positivo das coisas. Ao menos não gastam gasolina! – Alicia lançou a piada mas tirando Lara, os restantes ficaram a perceber tanto como uma lagosta. – Esqueçam… - disse desanimada.

- Continuando. – Calipso fitou cada um dos presentes com um olhar profundo. - Uma vez na ilha, terão de encontrar o lago negro. Para voltarem a casa terão de mergulhar nele.

- O QUÊ? - Desta vez foi Jack e Will a entrarem em desespero. – Mas é que nem pensem nisso!

- Nós ficamos bem. – Lara tentou acalmar Jack e olhou para Alicia que cada vez mais ficava desgostosa por largar Will.

- IRRA QUE VOCÊS SÃO CHATOS! – Gritou Calipso. – Deixem-me explicar de uma vez por todas, ou terão de se desenvencilhar sozinhos!

Todos se calaram. Barbossa que continuava sereno sentado na sua cadeira. Calipso respirou fundo e continuou.

- Para chegarem a esse lago terão de passar o último perigo de todos: o guardião do Vértice. – Calipso falou de modo soturno. – Não vos posso dizer o que é, mas na altura certa terão a minha ajuda.

- Oh grande pista. E se não vieres? Enfrentaremos o guardião sozinho? – Perguntou Jack com desdém.

- Alguma vez eu falhei um acordo? – Calipso questionou.

Todos abanaram a cabeça em sinal de negação. No entanto todos sabiam que Calipso tinha falhado uma vez: com Davy Jones.

Calipso desapareceu no ar e o silêncio reinou na sala.

- Vou voltar para o timão antes que o navio afunde. – Barbossa levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para o exterior.

- Eu vou também! – Jack tentou ultrapassar este, mas Barbossa colocou um travão.

- Onde é que o senhor andou durante toda a noite? Que eu saiba não se importou com o comando do navio. Por isso se me dás licença… - Barbossa abriu a porta. - … eu comando o navio, tu analisas a rota.

- Maldito pirata comedor de maçãs, ex-morto vivo e mais sem graça de todos os sete mares! – Jack sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando o mapa com ar aborrecido.

* * *

Lara foi buscar comida já que se encontrava com uma fome de leão. Pegou numa maçã e num pão seco e foi-se sentar na parte superior da proa do navio. Após a primeira dentada na maçã viu Alicia se aproximar. Vinha com a mesma expressão que um fã tem quando começa a ler a continuação de uma obra.

- Estás com muito apetite hoje! – Alicia estalava os dedos e olhava ansiosamente para a amiga.

Lara olhou-a pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

- Pergunta de uma vez o que te está a comer por dentro devido a tanta ansiedade! – Exclamou Lara.

- Tu entraste no quarto do Jack e nunca mais saíste! O que é que se passou? – Alicia esperava ansiosamente pela resposta que já sabia.

Lara olhou para Alicia com um olhar misterioso e deu outra dentada na maçã.

- O que é que achas? – Perguntou preparando-se para o espectáculo que vinha a seguir.

Alicia mandou um berro tão grande que a tripulação se encolheu sem saber o que se passava.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Alicia estava completamente extasiada. – Tu e ele e ele e tu, fizeram "aquilo"?

Lara ria divertida ao ver a reacção de Alicia. Era sempre assim. As novidades de adolescência ainda tinham um efeito enorme em Alicia.

- Também não é preciso tanta alegria. Aconteceu e pronto! – Lara encostou-se ao parapeito.

- Sim mas tu disseste que só aconteceria com quem amasses de verdade e se aconteceu é porque o amas e isso quer dizer que já não sou a única apaixonada por um pirata! – Alicia agarrou-se ao pescoço de Alicia. – Como é que ele é? É mesmo tão gostoso como imaginávamos?

- Imaginávamos? – Lara olhou para Alicia escandalizada.

- Que é? Também tenho olhos na cara! – Alicia sorriu maliciosamente.

- Posso saber qual o motivo dessa alegria toda? – Elizabeth aproximou-se das duas raparigas que de imediato se calaram. – Cada vez acho mais que sou como um bloco de gelo no meio de um vulcão. Ninguém me conta nada e nunca sei de nada.

Alicia e Lara entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros.

- Não precisas de te sentir assim. Conheces a tripulação do Pearl muito melhor que nós! – Esclareceu Lara.

- Pois. Mas vi que a Calipso esteve cá e ninguém me chamou. O assunto era assim tão proibido? – Elizabeth estava visivelmente amuada.

- Vais connosco até ao Vértice Temporal? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Provavelmente.

- A Calipso veio alertar sobre os perigos que teremos de enfrentar quando chegarmos ao local. – Explicou Lara. – O Barbossa não te mandou chamar?

Elizabeth abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo e olhou para o horizonte.

- Talvez a Calipso não soubesse que estavas aqui! – Alicia sorriu timidamente.

- Dormiste com o Jack. – Constatou Elizabeth ao olhar para Lara, deixando esta bastante envergonhada e sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu… - Lara tentou parecer o mais normal possível. - … fiquei no quarto toda a noite porque o Jack teve febre e podia…

- Eu fui dama da corte, não bobo da corte! – Elizabeth fez ar de troça. – E fui casada. E fiquem descansadas que não vos vou roubar o Will e o Jack. – Elizabeth tornou a olhar para o mar e suspirou. – Ainda continuo atrás do tal click que se tem ao vermos o amor da nossa vida!

- Elizabeth? – Alicia respirou fundo. – Porque é que não vens connosco para o futuro?

Lara olhou horrorizada para a amiga e Elizabeth ficou confusa.

- Para o futuro? Pode-se ser pirata lá? – Perguntou a loira.

- Não propriamente. Mas existem inúmeros caras que devem fazer o teu género. Talvez o teu verdadeiro amor não esteja aqui! – Propôs Alicia.

- Eu não sei se isso será possível. Se eu desejar por essa bússola ela leva-me até ao futuro? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não sabemos. A Alicia precipitou-se. Nós nem sabemos se vamos mesmo para casa quanto mais se levarmos alguém daqui! – Acautelou Lara.

- Porque é que vocês não vão e contam à vossa família o que se passou e voltam para aqui? – Propôs Elizabeth, deixando as duas jovens pensativas.

- Porque se contarmos a verdade vamos parar a um manicómio! – Exclamou Lara.

- Eu já pensei numa maneira, Lara. – Alicia estava ansiosa. – Podemos dizer que vamos estudar noutra faculdade longe de casa e voltamos para aqui!

- E como é que voltamos? Como é que fazemos se os nossos pais nos quiserem telefonar?

-Telefonar? O que é isso? – Elizabeth ficou curiosa.

- O telefone é um objecto que nos permite falar com qualquer pessoa em qualquer parte o Mundo. – Explicou Lara deixando Elizabeth a sonhar com um telefone.

- Deve haver uma maneira de voltarmos para cá! – Alicia exclamou.

Durante todo o dia as três mulheres trocaram ideias sobre o futuro. Elizabeth estava entusiasmadíssima e já pensava numa maneira de ir com Lara e Alicia. No entanto, nenhuma fazia ideia de como se voltaria ao século XVIII.

* * *

A noite tinha caído e Alicia preparava-se para se deitar quando alguém bateu à porta. Abriu devagar e deu de caras com Will.

- Will! – Sussurrou, beijando-o em seguida.

- Preciso falar contigo urgentemente. – Will estava com semblante sério. Pegou na mão da jovem e levou-a até ao parapeito do navio.

- Aonde vamos? – Alicia não estava a gostar do humor de Will.

- Desce para o bote. Vamos para o Holandês. Quero falar contigo, mas tem que ser lá. – Will ajudou Alicia a descer para o bote e não disse uma única palavra durante toda a travessia até ao galeão fantasma. Alicia começava a ficar angustiada. Já a bordo, Will levou Alicia até à proa do navio.

- Está um lindo luar! – Alicia exclamou ao olhar para a estrada de luz que rasgava o mar escuro.

- Eu sei. Escolhi este momento porque quero que a Lua seja testemunha do que vou dizer. – Will olhou nervosamente para Alicia deixando esta sem perceber o que a esperava.

Will pegou no fio que tinha dado a Alicia e que esta usava no pescoço. Passou os dedos pela figura da sereia.

- Dizem que as sereias cantam muitas vezes ao luar, conquistando os corações dos marinheiros. Eu sou imortal e por isso esse canto não me afecta. – Will passou a mão pela face de Alicia. – No entanto, houve uma sereia que veio de um tempo desconhecido e que arrebatou o meu coração como já mais pensei que pudesse acontecer!

Alicia sentia que o seu coração acelerava cada vez mais a cada toque e a cada palavra de Will.

- Quer dizer que eu sou a tua sereia? – Perguntou sentindo um leve tremor na voz.

- És a minha sereia, a minha deusa e a minha rainha! – Will tomou Alicia nos braços. – Quando te entreguei este colar não tive coragem de fazer um pedido, até porque pensei que fosse cedo demais.

- Qual pedido? – Perguntou a jovem.

- Tu vais voltar…

- Se quiseres eu não volto! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Tu tens de voltar. Mas antes queria que fosses minha e eu fosse teu. – Will tremia.

- Estás a convidar-me para…

- Alicia, queres casar comigo? – Propôs Will.

Alicia demorou um tempo a assimilar a pergunta. O pedido atingiu-a de uma maneira que Alicia começou a chorar antes mesmo de pensar no que dizer.

- Will diz-me que isto não é uma brincadeira! – Alicia sentia as suas pernas tremerem e julgou desabar a qualquer momento.

- Nunca brincaria com isto. Eu sei que me precipitei no casamento com Elizabeth mas nunca pensei que me fosse transformar nisto. – Disse apontando para si próprio. – Mas agora eu sei que encontrei o meu verdadeiro amor e quero ficar contigo para sempre.

- Will… - Alicia tentou falar mas o jovem capitão pediu para falar antes.

- Se não quiseres eu aceito. Nunca que te obrigaria a casar quanto mais agora que sou um capitão amaldiçoado. Mas ao menos, se nos separarmos para sempre, quero ter a eterna certeza que fui amado e amei. Quero ter uma recordação tua.

Alicia atirou-se nos braços de Will chorando de alegria.

- Claro que a minha resposta é sim! Eu sonhei com isto, eu não me importo que sejas o capitão do Holandês. Eu dava tudo para ter um só dia contigo, quanto mais casar contigo! – Alicia beijou Will intensamente.

- Tens a certeza? – Will sentia-se plenamente feliz desde que se tornara capitão do Holandês.

- Sim. Por mim caso já hoje! – Alicia riu e Will também. Ambos decidiram deixar a escolha da data para o dia seguinte e entregaram-se um beijo apaixonado que selou o pedido.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo!!!**

**Tou triste! Ninguém comentou os dois últimos capítulos. :'(**

**Procura-se Duda H, Caroline Wilde e Leticia P (desparecidas em combate)! :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	22. Chapter 22 Aparições Misteriosas

**Capítulo 22: ****Aparições Misteriosas**

A noite já ia alta quando Lara foi acordada do seu sétimo sono pelos berros de Alicia.

- Lara acorda! Tens de ouvir isto. – Alicia andava de um lado para o outro no minúsculo quarto.

- O que é que se passa? Arrebentou uma guerra? – Lara olhou para Alicia e virou a cara para o lado contrário, tentando dormir.

- Aconteceu o maior sonho da minha vida! – Alicia parou e olhou para Lara com uma expressão de pura felicidade.

- Pensei que o Will tinha sido o melhor que te aconteceu. – Constatou Lara, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- E foi. Mas o Will fez um pedido! – Alicia olhou nervosamente para a amiga, mas Lara continuou com os olhos semicerrados sem entender patavina. Alicia suspirou.

- O Will pediu-me em casamento! Não é o máximo? – Alicia sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"_Isto só pode ser um pesadelo"_, pensou Lara. Fixou Alicia e teve outro pensamento: _"Não, isto não é um pesadelo, é pior. É mesmo real!"_

- Ai Lara, diz alguma coisa! – Alicia desesperou com o ataque de palermice de Lara.

- O Will estava a gozar não estava? – Lara abriu bem os olhos e sentou-se cuidadosamente na cama de rede. – Vocês namoram há quinze dias e já vão casar?

- O que é que tem de incrível? Há gente que se casa sem se conhecer! – Alicia puxou a cadeira para si. – Eu e o Will sentimos que nos conhecemos há séculos. Ele disse que eu era a mulher da vida dele!

- Ok. – Lara fez uma pausa. – Acredito piamente que vocês se amem. Mas acho que casar agora é suicídio!

- Porquê? – Alicia fez uma expressão aborrecida e franziu o sobrolho.

- Porque o Will sofre de síndrome de precipitação! – Exclamou Lara.

- O que é isso? – Alicia franziu ainda mais o sobrolho.

- Uma expressão que inventei agora mas que diz tudo do Will. Ele é precipitado. – Lara viu Alicia a ficar cada vez mais aborrecida. – Fez o mesmo com a Elizabeth. Pediu-a em casamento no meio de uma batalha sem saber se ia morre ou viver, e olha no que deu!

- Mas eles não gostavam mesmo um do outro! – Alicia começava a ficar com a voz embargada.

- Tenta compreender. Até podes casar com o Will, mas vais ficar 10 anos à sua espera!

- Eu já disse que não me importo. – Alicia cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

Lara abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Já vi que não mudas de ideias. – Lara olhou para Alicia e esta deitou-lhe a língua de fora. – Mas ao menos pensa nisto que te vou dizer. Porque é que não falas com o Will e dizes para ele esperar até vermos se podemos voltar para cá?

Alicia ficou a olhar para Lara e esta rolou os olhos.

- Explicando melhor. Aceitas o pedido do Will mas com a condição de só te casares se puderes voltar. Se conseguirmos voltar para cá depois de voltarmos para o futuro, então casas-te com ele. – Lara sentiu-se uma completa idiota. – Assim tinhas tempo de pensar, regressar ao futuro e analisares as coisas. Se realmente gostares dele e houver hipótese de voltares, então não há problema!

- Vendo bem as coisas até que tens razão! – o sorriso de Alicia voltou. – Mas fazendo assim as coisas tu também tens de voltar cá!

- Porque haveria de voltar? Estou cheia de saudades da minha casa e família! – Lara rasgou a face com um sorriso amarelo mas sabia que na realidade o seu coração estava dividido.

- Me engana que eu gosto! – Troçou Alicia. – Tens de voltar porque quero que sejas minha madrinha!

Lara abriu a boca e não conseguiu argumentar.

- Mas também não era preciso eu te convidar porque há uma razão muito forte para voltares! – Alicia apontou para o quarto ao lado e Lara lamentou não ter uma almofada ou algo para atirar à cara de Alicia.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto. – Lara voltou a se enfiar no cobertor e tentou dormir. – Amanhã é um novo dia e temos de estar atentos ou não vá a tal ilha aparecer sem mais nem menos e afundar o navio.

Alicia subiu para a sua cama de rede e enrolou-se no cobertor, mas não adormeceu antes de fazer uma pergunta.

- Lara? – Perguntou tentando saber se a amiga já não teria adormecido, mas um gemido fez com que continua-se. – Estiveste sempre neste quarto a dormir?

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – Lara levantou a cabeça.

- Sei lá! Podias ter dado uma volta até outro quarto enquanto eu não estava aqui…

- DORME ALICIA! – Berrou Lara enfiando a cabeça no pano da cama e fazendo Alicia se rir baixinho.

* * *

_Uma semana depois…_

O Black Pearl tinha finalmente atravessado o Cabo da Boa Esperança e alcançava finalmente o Oceano Índico. Até agora nada de estranho acontecera e as águas que atravessavam eram relativamente calmas.

Alicia tinha seguido o conselho de Lara e decidido adiar um possível casamento com Will conforme a possibilidade de voltarem do futuro ao passado. Mas essa era uma questão que ninguém conseguia responder, por isso decidiram esperar por Calipso.

- Onde será que se meteu essa deusa esquisita? – Alicia foi ter com Lara que se encontrava debruçada sobre o parapeito do navio. – Queria tanto lhe perguntar se é possível voltarmos para cá! – Suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito.

- A Calipso disse que voltaria para nos ajudar a encontrar o Vértice Temporal. Por isso só te resta esperar, Alicia. – Lara mirava as pequenas ondas feitas pela passagem do navio.

- Não achas estranho ela querer nos ajudar? – Alicia fez cara de caso.

- Não sei. O Barbossa e o Jack parecem confiar nela. Talvez seja por isso.

- O Will disse que não gosta dela. Acha-a demasiado sinistra! – Alicia fez uma expressão assustadora.

- Como se o Will não fosse assustador! Basta um pescador ver o Holandês para ter um ataque cardíaco! – Lara riu deixando Alicia amuada.

Lara sentiu algo quente apertando a sua cintura.

- Vim perguntar se a minha amada está bem-disposta! – Jack sussurrou ao seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.

- Que mania de aparecer por detrás das pessoas, Jack! Assustei-me, sabia? – Lara fez cara de amuada mas por dentro estava a derreter como um chocolate no deserto.

- Love, não foi minha intenção. Pensei que a minha presença te fizesse estar no paraíso! – Jack sorriu como se pedisse um carinho.

- Jack… - Lara virou-se para Jack e agarrou-lhe na camisa sorrindo maliciosamente. – Mesmo depois de tudo continuas um convencido de primeira!

- Depois de tudo o quê? – Jack sorriu com ar sedutor. – Da primeira vez, da segunda ou da terceira? – Sussurrou beijando Lara.

- Não emendas mesmo! – Lara riu e virou-se de novo para o parapeito do navio.

- Ainda falam vocês de mim e do Will! Parecem dois pombinhos! – Alicia abanou a cabeça divertida e retirou-se indo falar com Elizabeth.

- Ela e o Will… - Jack perguntou.

- Porque é que queres tanto saber se eles os dois já dormiram juntos? – Lara fixou Jack que se tinha colocado ao seu lado.

- Primeiro porque faz-me confusão que alguém durma num navio tão "húmido". – Disse Jack, deixando Lara a rir-se. – Segundo, continuo a achar que ele é eunuco! – Sussurrou.

Lara riu e abanou a cabeça. Desviou o olhar para as águas e recuou sobressaltada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jack sem perceber a cara de pânico de Lara.

- Na água. – Lara deu por si bastante ofegante, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. – Eu vi alguém olhando para mim na água!

Jack espreitou e ordenou que alguns piratas colocassem também os olhos no mar.

- Eu não vejo nada. – Jack olhou para Lara. – O mais certo foi teres visto um peixe…

- EU SEI O QUE VI, JACK! – Lara estava com "pele de galinha". – Era como se alguém se tivesse afogado. Parecia uma mulher. Olhava fixamente para mim sem se mexer. Eu não estava a sonhar.

- Lara… - Jack abraçou-a, mas mesmo assim o coração de Lara batia aceleradamente. - … eu acredito em ti. Vou pedir para que fiquem atentos. Nunca se sabe o que anda por aí. – Jack sorriu amavelmente para Lara, enquanto esta continuava a olhar para o parapeito.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde…_

- Trouxe-te esta sopa. Vai aquecer. – Elizabeth sentou-se na mesa do porão onde Lara e Alicia se encontravam. Empurrou a tigela em direcção a Lara.

Lara continuava ausente em pensamentos e Alicia olhou para Elizabeth encolhendo os ombros.

- Está assim desde que viu aquilo. – Sussurrou Alicia para Elizabeth.

- Ao que já vi nesta vida, não me admirava nada. – Elizabeth olhou para Lara.

- É melhor comeres ou ainda cais para o lado. – Alicia tentou incentivar a amiga.

- Não tenho fome. – Lara olhava para o mar através da janela do porão.

- Não precisas ficar assim. Até agora não apareceu mais nada. Se calhar tiveste uma visão…

- EU NÃO SONHEI! – Lara levantou-se da mesa. – O que eu vi foi real.

- Também não é preciso perder a calma. Podes ter visto qualquer espírito! – Elizabeth não convenceu Lara.

- Não foi um espírito que eu vi. – Lara abanou a cabeça e sentiu os olhos húmidos. Olhou para Alicia e Elizabeth. – Eu vi-me a mim própria.

Alicia e Elizabeth ficaram estupefactas a olhar para Lara mas um grito fez com que silêncio se quebrasse. As três mulheres correram para o tombadilho. Encontraram um dos piratas espalhado no chão e em estado de choque, olhando para o mastro.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Eu… ele… estava um homem enforcado no mastro! – O homem arregalava os olhos em puro pânico e apontava. As três mulheres e mais alguns piratas olharam nessa direcção e nada viram.

- Eu avisei! – Lara sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A temperatura tinha descido bastante.

- Quantas canecas de rum bebeste hoje? – Perguntou Gibbs.

- Eu não bebi nada. Estou a falar a verdade. Eu vi um homem. Um homem igual a mim enforcado no mastro! – O homem começou a chorar.

Lara ajudou-o a levantar-se. Sabia bem o sentimento que este tinha. Olhar para aquela estranha aparição era como ver a morte à frente.

Os outros piratas começaram-se a rir mas calaram-se subitamente quando Jack apareceu no convés. Vinha com uma cara séria.

- O que alguns de vocês vão ver daqui para adiante não passará de enganos. – Jack falou num tom grave que deixou a tripulação desconfiada. – Por isso peço para que encarem isso como imaginação vossa.

- O que quer dizer com "o que vamos ver", capitão? – Perguntou Gibbs.

Jack suspirou e olhou para o mar.

- Tenta não acreditar no que os teus olhos vêem. – Jack virou costas e Lara foi atrás, seguida de Alicia e Elizabeth.

- Jack, o que se passa. Sabes de alguma coisa que não nos contaste? – Lara agarrou no braço de Jack fazendo este parar e olhar para si.

- O que tu viste e o que ele viu são sinais. – Jack olhou para as outras duas raparigas. – Sinais que podem indicar que o Vértice está próximo.

Lara engoliu em seco.

- Eu e o Barbossa concluímos que mais destas aparições vão continuar e não queremos que ninguém morra de susto. – Concluiu Jack.

- Não admira. Se o que se vê é a nossa própria morte é normal que pregue sustos! – Exclamou Elizabeth. – Por falar nisso, onde está o Barbossa?

- Fechado na sala olhando para a sua versão do outro mundo a comer maçãs com um tiro enfiado no peito. – Respondeu Jack secamente.

As três mulheres arrepiaram-se. Jack aproximou-se do parapeito e ficou olhando o mar com ar distante. Lara aproximou-se.

- O que é que vês? – Perguntou.

Jack engoliu em seco e demorou a responder.

- Algo que não gosto de lembrar. – Disse com voz sumida. – Devemos estar próximo do Vértice. Em breve voltarás para casa. – Jack sorriu mas mostrou tristeza no olhar.

Lara abraçou-o e ficou pensando que talvez voltar para casa não fosse o seu verdadeiro desejo.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo concluído! É com pena que aviso que daqui em diante só publicarei um capítulo ou dois por semana já que as aulas começaram!**

**Duda H:**Obrigado pelas reviews! Fico muito contente por ter voltado e estou ansiosa para saber novidades sobre a sua fic! Quanto às perguntas que lançou na review, em primeiro lugar quero dizer que o Will realmente não pensa no que diz e é muito precipitado! Ele estava doido para que Elizabeth dissesse que não gostava dele porque simplesmente ele não tem coragem de lhe dizer que já não a ama. Ainda falando na Elizabeth, ainda vão haver surpresas! E ela não vai ficar sozinha, garanto! Lara e Jack estão numa boa, mas algumas surpresas vão acontecer! Pensei em acabar esta fic quando as raparigas regressassem mas vou prolongá-la e virão mais surpresas! Quanto ao Vértice Temporal, no próximo capítulo ele vai aparecer, e por agora só posso dar algumas pistas do que os nossos piratas esperam! Quanto à Fonte da Juventude... mais adiante se saberá o porquê desta ter desaparecido! Mais não posso dizer senão revelava a história toda!!! :P Obrigado mais uma vez! Bjs!!!:D

**Procuram-se Caroline Wilde e Leticia P (ambas sumidas)!!! :P**

**Espero que Gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	23. Chapter 23 Uma série de desgraças

**Capítulo 23: ****Uma série de desgraças**

Durante toda aquela noite, a tripulação do Black Pearl foi assolada por aparições fantasmagóricas que revelavam às suas vítimas o lado negro da morte.

A tripulação do Holandês Voador, pelo contrário, não sentiu qualquer efeito porque todos já se encontravam com um pé neste Mundo e outro no Além.

Lara foi a primeira vítima ao "ver-se afogada" nas águas marítimas. Depois de si, toda a tripulação andava atemorizada e já havia quem se tivesse tentado matar. Segundo Jack e Barbossa era esse o objectivo das aparições: tentar ao limite a vítima até esta pôr termo à sua vida.

Ao amanhecer quase ninguém se lembrava da noite horrenda, mas alguns piratas olhavam por cima do ombro à espera de ver uma senhora vestida de preto e com uma foice na mão sorrindo-lhes maliciosamente.

- Estranho. – Comentou Jack ao perscrutar o horizonte com o binóculo. – Está tudo calmo. Demasiado calmo.

Barbossa comandava o timão quando deu um berro, assustando Jack.

- És louco, homem? Queres matar-me de susto? – Jack resmungou.

- Até que não era má ideia! – Barbossa não se riu e apontou para o lado com a cabeça.

Jack olhou e fez uma careta. Calipso encontrava-se de pé tão hirta que fazia lembrar uma estátua de mármore.

- O vosso destino aproxima-se! – Calipso aproximou-se mais e colocou a mão no leme. – Vira tudo para bombordo. O Vértice Temporal encontra-se muito próximo.

- Como é que sabes? – Indagou Jack.

- Meu querido… - Calipso sorriu e aproximou-se Jack. - … esqueceste-te que sou uma deusa que tudo vê e tudo ouve?

- Oh, pensei que a tua vidinha se resumisse a lançar umas patas de caranguejo em cima da mesa! – Jack sorriu de canto.

- Jack, os marujos… - Lara subiu as escadas apressada mas estancou quando viu Calipso. Esta por sua vez olhou Lara de cima a baixo e recuou com ar assustado, deixando Jack, Barbossa e Lara sem reacção.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Nada que o tempo não resolva. – Calipso continuava olhando Lara com ar esquisito. – Mas que pode mudar o destino para sempre!

Calipso deixou os presentes com cara de parvos, mas Alicia cortou o ambiente com os seus habituais ataques de ansiedade.

- Calipso! – Gritou a jovem quando viu a deusa. – Ainda bem que cá está! Preciso que me diga uma coisa!

- No que é que posso ajudar? – Calipso desviou o olhar para Alicia e mostrou-se desinteressada.

- Depois de voltarmos para casa, há alguma maneira de regressarmos ao século XVIII? – Perguntou Alicia ansiosamente.

Calipso olhou melhor para Alicia e depois de pensar e tornar a olhar para Lara outra vez, sorriu de maneira habitual.

- Claro, querida! – Exclamou Calipso. – Mas só se for o teu verdadeiro desejo!

- Claro que é! – Exclamou Alicia. – E o da Lara também, não é?

Alicia fitou Lara e esta demorou a responder. Olhou para Jack e só quando viu este a ter quase um ataque de indignação é que respondeu: - Sim. Eu também gostava de voltar.

- Então só falta saber como! – Alicia voltou-se de novo para Calipso que limpava as unhas.

- Para voltar basta fazer exactamente o mesmo que fizeram para cá chegar! Mas lembrem-se, que se decidirem regressar do futuro, só o podem fazer através do Vértice, e desculpem-me mas depois do que virem não vão querer voltar lá tão cedo!

Todos engoliram em seco. Da maneira que Calipso falava até parecia que rumavam direitos ao inferno.

- O que é que ias a dizer? – Jack virou-se para Lara.

- Olha para a água e já vês! – Exclamou Lara.

Jack olhou e fez uma careta. Nas águas paradas viam-se milhares de peixes mortos.

- Eu disse que a ilha estava próxima. E as aparições e os peixes não vão ser os únicos presságios! – Avisou Calipso, com um ar tão calmo que irritou todos menos Barbossa, que normalmente tinha o mesmo ar calmo no meio de uma catástrofe. Calipso sorriu, estalou os dedos e desapareceu no ar, sem que as raparigas tivessem tempo de perguntar se Elizabeth podia vir com elas.

- Óptimo! Porque é que ela desaparece sempre sem explicar as coisas? – Jack abanou os braços no ar. – Ficamos sem saber o que vamos enfrentar, outra vez.

- Jack, o que quer que seja, só pode ser pior do que isto! – Lara apontou para os peixes mortos e Jack fez beicinho.

- Droga, agora não sabemos se a Lizzie pode vir connosco! – Alicia cruzou os braços desanimada.

- Descanse, senhorita Alicia! A Calipso ainda vai voltar. – Barbossa sorriu para si próprio e Jack rondou-o com cara de caso.

- Andas a esconder alguma coisa, Hector? – Jack perguntou com ar de interrogatório.

- Não, porquê? – Barbossa continuou olhando em frente.

- Porque ultimamente andas muito chegado à Calipso!

- Jack, ela fez com voltasse a viver. É natural que simpatize com Calipso! Além do mais, o melhor é ser bastante simpático com uma deusa. Nunca se sabe o que elas pensam e de um momento para o outro podem te transformar em pó! – Barbossa arregalou os olhos e soltou a típica gargalhada.

Novamente um grito chamou a atenção dos capitães e das raparigas, fazendo-os olhar para o tombadilho.

Raguetti estava encerando o chão quando Elizabeth passou, o que resultou no trambolhão desta e num tornozelo partido.

- RAIOS PARTAM TODOS OS PIRATAS DO MUNDO! – Berrou agarrando-se à perna.

Alicia e Lara desceram, tendo-se colocado ao lado da pirata.

- Xiiii! O negócio é feio! – Comentou Alicia ao olhar para o tornozelo de Elizabeth. Começava a inchar rapidamente e Elizabeth ferrou os lábios para não gritar de dor. Já tinha enfrentado tudo, mas um tornozelo partido era mais doloroso.

- A Elizabeth precisa de imobilizar a perna. – Concluiu Lara. – Precisamos que liberes a tua cama, Jack!

Jack olhou para a lesão de Elizabeth e ficou amuado.

- Se não há outra solução! – Jack encolheu os ombros. – Parece que já não vais para o futuro! – Acrescentou, rindo-se para Elizabeth que o fulminou com os olhos.

Raguetti e Pintel ajudaram Elizabeth a chegar ao quarto.

- Que falta faz um saco de gelo! – Alicia abanou a cabeça.

- O que é que fazemos agora? – Jack colou-se a Lara.

- O que é que fazemos? Ora esperamos que a ilha apareça e que mais ninguém se magoe! – Exclamou Lara.

- Não era a isso que me referia, love! – Jack apontou para o quarto.

- Jack Sparrow, nem por um minuto deixas de pensar em safadezas? – Lara colocou as mãos na cintura e assumiu a posição de uma mulher refilona.

- Adoro quando ficas assim! – Jack sorriu com ar sedutor. Lara tentou não perder a postura autoritária, mas deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

- Se quiserem podes ocupar a minha cama! – Alicia sorriu simpática. - Talvez o Will me deixe dormir no Holandês!

- Aconselho-te uma cana de bambu para conseguires respirar debaixo de água! – Troçou Jack, levando uma calcadela de Lara.

O mastro principal ainda estava e ser remendado devido à grande tempestade e já outro episódio marcava a embarcação. Um estrondo foi ouvido e o navio sacudiu violentamente, deitando os piratas ao chão. De repente, tudo ficou calmo.

- O que foi isto, Jack? – Lara levantou-se a medo e olhou para todos os lados, sendo imitada por todos.

- Batemos num recife? – Jack olhou para Barbossa que se mostrava confuso com a situação.

Muitos ainda se questionavam e já outro abanão fazia o Pearl tombar para os lados como um barco de papel.

- Que não seja o Kraken! Que não seja o Kraken! – Jack andava de um lado para o outro como uma barata procurando um buraco para se esconder.

- Algo está debaixo de nós, mas não me perguntem o que é! – Exclamou Barbossa.

Alicia olhou para Pintel e este estava de joelhos a pedir algo.

- Salva-nos e eu prometo que levarem uma vela da minha altura e da minha grossura até á igreja mais próxima! – Exclamou.

- Não prometas aquilo que não podes cumprir! – Avisou Alicia.

- Deixa fazer o milagre e depois penso nisso! – Exclamou de novo, deixando Alicia com cara de estúpida.

Um dos piratas apontou para bombordo e todos puderam testemunhar uma coluna de nevoeiro se aproximar.

- Ok, o que é que será que está ali dentro? – Perguntou Alicia a Lara.

- Provavelmente o monstro do Lago de Loch Ness. – Lara respondeu sarcasticamente.

Em menos de cinco minutos o Black Pearl tinha sido envolto numa espessa camada de nevoeiro que não deixava ver um palmo á frente.

- Porque é que o teu noivo morto vivo nunca aparece na altura certa? – Perguntou Jack a Alicia.

- Porque o Will não é o salvador do Mundo! – Alicia resmungou.

- Não disseste que ele vem sempre quando tu estás em perigo? – Perguntou Lara.

- Sim. Mas até agora não apareceu. – Alicia constatou ficando desconsolada. Mas um aviso de Gibbs fez com que a esperança voltasse.

- Distingui um navio a estibordo! – Exclamou Gibbs.

- É o Holandês! Tenho a certeza. – Alicia pulou radiante.

* * *

Uma hora se passou e o Holandês não aparecia nem o nevoeiro desaparecia, para desespero de Barbossa e Jack. De vez em quando, alguns piratas gritavam dizendo que viam uma proa, uma popa ou a silhueta de mastros no meio do nevoeiro denso.

- Será que está algum navio escondido no nevoeiro e prepara-se para atacar? – Perguntou Lara.

- O que sei até agora é que o Holandês não anda aqui. O Will tem poder para aparecer no Pearl e até agora nada. – Jack mostrava uma ruga de preocupação.

Lara olhou para estibordo e o seu coração gelou. Não houve tempo para mais nada. Quando todos olharam já uma proa avançava prestes a abalroar o navio de velas negras.

Barbossa e Jack correram para o timão e tentaram virar o Pearl, mas o sangue gelou outra vez quando viram que a bombordo, outro navio se aproximava pronto para mandar o Black Pearl para as profundezas.

Os piratas ficaram estáticos e alguns encomendavam já as suas almas, quando Lara berrou a plenos pulmões.

- ISTO NÃO É REAL! – Lara fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Faltavam segundos para o Pearl ser ferido de morte, mas na cabeça de Lara só ocorria uma frase: _"Isto não é real"._

Da gritaria que se fazia ouvir só restou o silêncio. Lara abriu os olhos lentamente e pensou que já estaria a caminho do Além não fosse a voz de Jack atrás de si.

- Desapareceu! – Jack murmurava atónito. – Desapareceu tudo.

Lara olhou em volta. O navio continuava inteiro, os navios inimigos desapareceram assim como o nevoeiro. O céu não estava azul e sim enevoado com um ligeiro tom alaranjado e o que viram a seguir fazia qualquer um ficar sem pinta de sangue.

O Black Pearl navegava agora por águas calmas mas polvilhadas por carcaças de navios. Tinham ido parar a um cemitério de navios.

- Cuidado para não embatermos. – Jack e Barbossa disseram em uníssono e continuavam agarrados ao timão.

Lara, Alicia e os restantes piratas debruçaram-se no parapeito e olhavam aterrados para o cenário que os envolvia. Navios meio submersos, mastros partidos, velas rasgadas, cascos arrombados. Era uma cena apocalíptica. Para contrastar, o céu ficava cada vez mais alaranjado e uma neblina rondava o ambiente. Lara olhou para o convés de um dos navios e arrepiou-se. Agarrado ao leme meio partido, estava um esqueleto com roupas rasgadas. Um capitão que não abandonou o seu navio, ou um marujo desesperado para sair de lá? Nunca se saberá.

- Olhem! – Alicia apontou para a frente do navio, fazendo todos desviarem as cabeças.

Uma silhueta uniforme começava a formar-se no horizonte. Uma ilha começava a ganhar forma, transformando o cenário. Era diferente de todas as outras. Não tinha árvores e a montanha que se erguia no seu meio era deserta e árida. Não havia dúvidas. Estavam perante a ilha do Vértice Temporal.

- Bem-vinda a casa! – Exclamou Lara.

- Diz antes ao inferno! – Emendou Alicia.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo e parece que a aventura das nossas duas amigas junto de Jack Sparrow e Companhia está acabando! O que será que Vértice Temporal reserva para os nossos piratas? Mais novidades no próximo capítulo! :P**

**Obrigado a todos os leitores/leitoras que acompanham a fic! Fico à espera de reviews!**

**Procuram-se Leticia P; Caroline Wilde e Duda H!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	24. Chapter 24 O Vértice Temporal

**Capítulo 24: ****O Vértice Temporal**

O Black Pearl ancorou ao largo da ilha e a tripulação desceu para os botes.

- Eu não vou sem antes ver o Will! – Alicia estava determinada a adiar a sua volta enquanto não visse Will.

- Alicia, sabes que o Will não pode pisar terra. – Lara tentou consolar a amiga.

- Mas então porque é que ele não aparece? – Alicia cruzou os braços e amuou.

- Tiveste com ele ontem e pelo que disseste foi quase como uma despedida! – Exclamou Lara.

Alicia olhou para Lara, olhou para o horizonte e olhou para a ilha. Uma lágrima escorreu para a sua face.

- E se ele aparecer e não me vir aqui? – Alicia perguntou, bastante chorosa.

- Eu digo-lhe que voltas-te. – Elizabeth aproximou-se mancando por causa do tornozelo. – Deve haver um meio para vocês se verem uma última vez. – Elizabeth sorriu timidamente.

- Não pode ser a última vez. – Alicia disse para si própria.

Barbossa chamou as moças e estas despediram-se de Elizabeth e da tripulação que ficou.

Enquanto remavam, Alicia fixava Jack que se mantinha em silêncio. Na verdade todos se encontravam calados, quer pela situação, quer pelo ambiente pesado que a ilha transmitia.

Ao olhar para Jack, Lara sentiu um aperto no coração e sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem ao seu rosto. Agora percebia a aflição de Alicia por causa de Will. Mas mesmo com Jack ali, sentia como se o Mundo fosse acabar naquele momento.

- Algum problema? – Deu com Jack olhando para si e não soube o que dizer.

- Nada de especial. Só uma angústia que não consigo explicar. – os olhos de ambos se cruzaram com tal intensidade de sentimentos que não eram precisas palavras. Era como se ambos estivessem ligados por um elo inseparável. Lara baixou os olhos quebrando o contacto e limpou as lágrimas.

* * *

A areia daquela ilha era negra como carvão e emanava um odor a enxofre. Lara tentou detectar algum vulcão que explicasse aqueles dois factores mas a montanha que se erguia não se parecia com uma cratera.

Caminharam em direcção ao interior daquele bocado de terra amaldiçoada, com olhares de receio. Ao longe, em vez das típicas árvores que abriam caminho para o seu interior, a ilha possuía grandes rochedos negros, que se erguiam como gigantes ameaçadores.

- Acho que erramos o caminho. Se isto não é o inferno, então não imagino como este último será! – Alicia caminhava ao lado de Lara.

- A Calipso avisou que isto não era brincadeira! – Lara tentou sorriu, mas berrou ao sentir algo agarrando sua perna. Olhou para baixo e viu uma mão esquelética, agarrando o seu tornozelo. Saltou instintivamente, arrancando o braço ao defunto, ficando este preso à sua perna. Tirou o braço da sua perna e levantou-o com ar repugnante. – Cuidado aonde põem os pés!

Jack aproximou-se do esqueleto. Ainda possuía as roupas e esse factor fez com o capitão vasculha-se dentro do casaco. Encontrou um papel amarelecido e já com as letras esborratadas. No entanto, um símbolo era ainda bastante visível.

- A Companhia Inglesas das Índias Orientais. – Jack pronunciou secamente.

- O que é que eles quereriam daqui? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- O melhor é nem sequer saber. – Jack guardou o papel e continuou a marcha. Mas desta vez colocou-se ao lado de Lara, fazendo esta sentir-se segura.

Caminharam mais um bocado, tentando não tropeçar nos inúmeros esqueletos que polvilhavam a ilha, até que Alicia apontou para um sítio.

- Olhem! Vi fumo sair do meio daquelas rochas!

Todos olharam em frente, mas nada viram.

- Será um géiser? Ou um daqueles buracos que estão sempre a fumegar? – Perguntou Alicia.

Mas Lara teve um pressentimento estranho. Jack e Barbossa desembainharam as espadas e seguiram em frente. Até que uma figura feminina apareceu à frente e impediu-os.

- Alto! – Calipso gritou. – A não ser que queiram morrer de maneira horrível, o melhor é sossegarem os cavalos, antes que façam asneiras.

- O que há ali? – Perguntou Jack.

- A entrada para o Vértice! – Disse com cara séria.

- Óptimo! Era mesmo disso que estávamos à procura! – Jack tentou dar um passo, mas Calipso travou-o outra vez.

- Jack Sparrow, por acaso pensas que é assim tão fácil? Não te perguntas porque é que os coitados que nos rodeiam, passarão a eternidade aqui? – Disse a deusa, apontando para os esqueletos.

Os presentes entreolharam-se e Calipso ordenou que a seguissem sem fazer barulho. Esconderam-se atrás de umas rochas.

- Como já tinha dito antes, o Vértice Temporal é um lago negro que transporta as pessoas no tempo. Para lá chegarem terão de atravessar uma gruta, já que este fica mesmo no interior da montanha. – Calipso fez uma pausa e olhou para cada um dos presentes. – Mas para lá chegarem terão de passar pelo guardião do Vértice, que aviso desde já não é nada agradável! – exclamou com voz chocha.

- A sério? Não pode ser pior que o Kraken! – Barbossa riu-se, deixando Jack profundamente irritado.

Calipso não disse nada e apenas apontou. Todos olharam cautelosamente para a entrada da gruta e julgaram ter um ataque do coração.

- Mãe de Deus! Jesus Cristo! – Raguetti entrou em pânico, assim com Pintel.

À entrada da gruta, encontrava-se uma criatura enorme, de cor negra o que fazia com que se camuflasse no ambiente. Era um misto de dragão e cão raivoso. Possuíam corpo de dragão, mas o focinho era de cão. Parecia dormir profundamente. As garras eram tão grandes que uma só patada matava sete de uma vez.

- Ok. Voltamos outra vez para o Pearl e não se fala mais nisso! – Alicia já ia virar costas quando Lara lhe agarrou o braço.

- Chegamos aqui, não é agora que vamos desistir! – Exclamou Lara.

- Lara, acho que a Alicia tem razão. – Defendeu Jack. – Embora não lhe gabe a inteligência desde que começou a namorar com o eu… - Alicia olhou para Jack com ar feroz. - … o Will, o melhor é voltarmos. Está claro que não conseguimos passar pelo Boby! – Disse apontando para a criatura.

- Não. Se quiseres ficas, Alicia. Eu vou. – Lara olhou para Calipso. – Como é que se passa por aquela coisa?

- Bem, para começar ele parece que está a dormir, mas tem uns ouvidos de tísico! Qualquer passo dado ele ouve. – Alertou Calipso.

- Espera aí! – Alicia exclamou. – Isto faz-me lembrar aquele herói grego que demos na escola! Como é que ele se chamava?

- Ulisses. – Disse Lara.

- Bons tempos! Era cá um homem… - Calipso suspirou, deixando Jack e Barbossa com cara de bobos.

- Exacto. Não há uma cena qualquer em que ele tem de ir a uma ilha e passar por um cão de três cabeças? – Perguntou Alicia.

- A Ilha dos Infernos. – Confirmou Calipso. – Consegue ser pior que o Vértice e o cofre de Davy Jones juntos. O cão de quem falas é Cérbero.

- Isso mesmo! – Alicia sorriu triunfante e botou a língua de fora na direcção de Jack.

- Cérbero tem uma maneira diferente de ser contornado. Se estiver com os olhos abertos é porque está a dormir. Se estiver com os olhos fechados é porque está acordado. No fundo é mais fácil de passar do que o Sirius.

- Sirius? – Indagou Jack.

- Sim. Ou achavas que não tinha nome? – Calipso voltou ao tema. – Para passar por ele têm de usar um truque…

- Qual? – Perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- Cantar. – Disse Calipso secamente.

- Agora é que vamos mesmo embora! – Jack levantou-se mas Calipso derrubou-o.

- Confia em mim. Vocês vão passar e vão conseguir chegar ao Vértice! – Calipso olhou Jack e Barbossa nos olhos. – Vocês são a prova viva de que o que prometo, cumpro.

- Porque é que todos os locais remotos têm um monstro a montar guarda? – Perguntou Lara.

- Não sei. Tens de perguntar a Zeus! – Calipso olhou para a criatura. - O canto faz com que ele adormeça. Qual de vocês canta melhor? – Perguntou a deusa.

Todos se entreolharam com cara de caso. Mesmo que alguém quisesse, a vergonha era maior. A última vítima tinha sido Raguetti, depois de ter falado daquela maneira a Calipso quando a libertou. Foi gozado durante semanas.

- Vai lá! – Alicia empurrou Lara.

- Eu? Mas eu não sei cantar! – Lara sentiu os olhares pousarem em si.

- Lara, sabes que cantas muito bem. Ficas sempre em primeiro no karaoke! – Alicia sorriu, mas Lara estava com vontade de se enfiar num buraco.

- Ela não pode ir. – Disse Calipso.

- Porquê? – Perguntaram Lara, Alicia e Jack ao mesmo tempo.

- É perigoso demais. Porque não vais tu Alicia? – Calipso sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Ah, para a Lara é perigoso e para mim não? – Alicia revoltou-se.

- Eu prometo que levo o Will a terra antes de voltares! – Propôs a deusa.

Alicia pensou por um bocado.

- Está bem! – a rapariga levantou-se e pé ante pé, chegou à beira da criatura.

Era algo tão gigantesco que Alicia teve vontade de dar meia volta. Mas já não havia nada a fazer. Quando olhou de novo viu dois olhos vermelhos cor de fogo pregados em si.

_- "Ok, Alicia. Acalma-te. Isto não é nada de mais. É muito pior fazer um teste de matemática!"_ – pensou.

Sirius emitiu um rugido fazendo Alicia engolir em seco, rezar um Pai Nosso encomendando-se a Deus e cantar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Isto não vai dar certo! – Lara estava prestes a explodir mas Jack segurou-a.

Cantando mal ou bem, Alicia começou a ver os olhos de Sirius fecharem-se contra a vontade deste. Quando caiu no sono dos justos, Alicia parou de cantar, esperou um pouco certificando-se que este adormecera e voltou-se para os piratas, sorrindo, levantando os braços e mostrando os polegares em sinal de triunfo.

Um a um os piratas caminharam para dentro da gruta, passando o mais distante de Sirius. Houve um momento de pânico quando Sirius espirrou, mas como não acordou continuaram o mesmo rumo.

- Onde tens a Bíblia? – Perguntou Pintel a Raguetti.

- Porquê perguntas isso? – Perguntou o outro.

- Porque me vou dedicar a rezar para afastar o azar! – Pintel sacudiu-se, livrando-se dos restos do espirro de Sirius.

- Porque é que não queria que eu me arriscasse? – Lara perguntou a Calipso com voz soturna.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde saberás. – Calipso respondeu sem olhar para Lara, fazendo esta ficar confusa, mas limitando-se a caminhar em frente.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Para tirar dúvidas: a Ilha dos Infernos e o cão Cérbero são mesmo lugar/personagem da Odisseia de Ulisses. O cão Sirius e o Vértice Temporal são invenções minhas. Espero que gostem!!!**

**Dupla Marota:** Fiquei muito contente por estar seguindo a minha fic! Ainda bem que gostou! Mais surpresas virão! Sim porque parece que esta aventura está acabando, mas vai ter duas partes dentro da mesma fic! Não perca! Muito obrigado. Bjs!!!:D

**Procuram-se Duda H; Caroline Wilde e Leticia P!!!:P**

**Obrigado a todos que lêm e acompanham esta fic!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	25. Chapter 25 Adeus Piratas

**Capítulo 25: ****Adeus Piratas**

A gruta era bastante comprida e demorou largos minutos a percorrer. O ambiente era intimidador e tiveram que acender tochas para iluminar o caminho. Caminhavam com cuidado, já que o amontoado de ossos se prolongava quase até ao fim.

Alicia afastava as teias de aranha que teimavam em colar-se ao seu cabelo. Se havia coisa que detestava eram aranhas.

Lara caminhava pensativa atrás de Jack. Sentia-se mergulhada nos mais variados sentimentos. Ansiedade por voltar ao seu mundo. Angústia e tristeza por deixar Jack e aquela aventura. Esperança por talvez ter uma chance de voltar. Curiosidade e dúvida sobre os comentários de Calipso.

Uma voz conhecida e suave arrancou-a dos seus pensamentos.

- Pensando no conforto do seu lar? – Jack caminhava agora a seu lado, sorrindo tipicamente. No entanto o seu olhar negro e profundo transmitia tristeza.

- Posso ter mais conforto mas de certeza que será muito mais monótono! – Lara sorriu levemente.

- Não creio. Dava tudo para saber como será o futuro! – Jack fez um olhar distante.

- Não creio. Lá não tens acesso ao que mais gostas de fazer: piratear. – Lara baixou o olhar. – E os barcos são mais feios.

Jack pensou um pouco.

- Love, vejamos as coisas pelo lado positivo. Tu retornas ao teu tempo, vês a tua família e sempre tens uma chance de cá voltar… se quiseres! – exclamou com ar esperançoso.

- Quando me for embora, tu também retornas para a tua vida e aposto que me esqueces em cinco minutos mal ponhas os pés em Tortuga! – Lara riu.

- Acho que não me vou habituar a ter aquela cama vazia! – exclamou o pirata deixando Lara vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Chegamos! – Calipso falou alto e ergueu a mão fazendo sinal para que parassem.

Uma luz alaranjada iluminava o fim da gruta que dava acesso a uma pequena baía banhada por águas negras que balançavam suavemente.

- Mergulhando naquelas águas, vocês serão transportadas de novo para o século XXI. – Calipso falou secamente.

- Mas vocês acham que vou mergulhar naquela água que parece saída de um esgoto? – Alicia estava horrorizada. – Eu vou me afogar!

- Pelo contrário. Quando acordares estarás na tua cama. – Calipso fixou o seu olhar enigmático num ponto atrás de Alicia. – E eu cumpro sempre um acordo!

Alicia ouviu o seu nome naquela voz familiar e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto, ao virar-se.

- WILL! – gritou abraçando-se ao pescoço do rapaz.

- Nossa, porque é que todas as mulheres gritam o nome dele e vão a correr abraçá-lo sempre que o vêem? – Jack deitou a língua de fora como se odiasse aquela cena fazendo Lara abanar a cabeça. Definitivamente Jack não emendava.

- Eu disse que vinha, não disse? – Will olhou docemente para Alicia.

- Eu queria mesmo era que viesses comigo! – Alicia fez beicinho e Will beijou-a.

- Por falar em voltar, é melhor dares a bússola do tempo às raparigas Jack! – exclamou Calipso.

- Porquê? – Jack fez uma cara de interrogação. Detestava devolver objectos que estavam em seu poder. A não ser claro, que a sua vida depende-se desse gesto.

- Porque é a única maneira de elas voltarem caso queiram! A função da bússola é essa. Transportar as pessoas até ao seu desejo ao invés de somente guiá-las como a tua faz, Jack. No entanto, para voltarmos ao nosso tempo, só através do Vértice. Ele anula o desejo feito. Concluindo, para voltarem têm de desejar de novo! – explicou Calipso que parecia ter o texto decorado na cabeça. – Acreditem, eu sei tudo sobre a bússola. Era amiga íntima de quem a fez! – a deusa sorriu deixando a descoberto os negros dentes característicos do seu corpo de Tia Dalma.

Jack retirou a bússola da cintura e passou-a Lara, que a segurou firmemente nas mãos.

- Agora devem ir. Antes que o Boby acorde! – avisou Calipso.

Alicia e Lara despediram-se dos piratas, deixando Pintel e Raguetti num mar de lágrimas.

- Detesto despedidas! – choramingou Pintel.

- Nem eu. Sinto-me sempre tão vazio! – Raguetti olhou para o companheiro e abraçaram-se chorando que nem cachopos.

- Boa viagem, senhorita Alicia e senhorita Lara. – Barbossa sempre cavelheiro fez uma vénia na direcção das duas.

- Adeus Capitão Barbossa! – disseram as raparigas em uníssono deixando Jack nada satisfeito ao ouvir a palavra "Capitão".

Todos se retiraram, deixando Lara e Alicia sozinhas com Jack e Will. No entanto, Calipso não se moveu um milímetro, continuando em posição de estátua olhando as negras águas.

- Se voltares, não te esqueças de mencionar Black Pearl, senão terei de percorrer todo o mar das Caraíbas à tua procura! – Jack agarrou Lara pela cintura. – E a última coisa que quero é que algum soldado almofadinha fique apaixonado por ti!

- Jack… - Lara riu com a atitude de Jack, mas este não terminou.

- E quando lá chegar veja se diz para o seu amiguinho Thomas que já tem dono! – Jack acariciou os cabelos da morena.

- Ele não gosta de mim, Jack! E se eu lhe dissesse isso o mais provável era ir parar a um manicómio! – Lara sorriu mais uma vez e ambos selaram a despedida com um ardente beijo.

- Eu não te quero deixar ir, minha sereia! – Will estava com a mesma cara melancólica de sempre.

- Eu volto, Will. Nem que venha sozinha. –Alicia colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço do amado. – E quando voltar a primeira coisa que vou fazer é casar-me contigo!

- E não te importas com a minha condição? – Will franziu o sobrolho.

- William Turner, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não? – Alicia colocou um ar aborrecido. – E tenho a certeza que deve haver uma maneira de reverter a situação!

Alicia e Will beijaram-se romanticamente e antes que esta começasse a chorar como se o Mundo fosse acabar, Lara chamou-a.

- Alicia temos de partir. – avisou a amiga.

- Eu sei. Só queria era que este momento não acabasse. – Alicia olhou para o chão e uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto.

Calipso acompanhou as duas até à margem do lago.

- Têm de mergulhar totalmente e façam-me um favor, não abram os olhos lá em baixo! Existem coisas que não devem ser vistas! – Calipso falou com um tom sério.

Alicia foi a primeira a mergulhar mas antes que a água a cobrisse totalmente, olhou para Will e berrou:

- Amo-te!

Will murmurou as mesmas palavras e sorriu docemente. Alicia suspirou olhando as águas turvas e fechou os olhos, mergulhando finalmente.

Fez-se silêncio e Lara sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Não te preocupes. Ela não se afogou! – Calipso sorriu calorosamente e indicou o caminho a Lara.

Os olhos de Jack e Lara encontraram-se e ao contrário de Alicia e Will, não foram preciso palavras. O olhar de ambos dizia tudo. Pela primeira vez, Jack Sparrow ficaria à espera de algo que mudara os seus pensamentos e sentimentos para sempre.

Lara fechou os olhos e decidiu mergulhar logo. _"Seja o que Deus quiser!"_, pensou. Fechou os olhos e tudo ficou escuro e silencioso de repente. Sentiu que se afogava e quis abrir os olhos, mas nesse mesmo segundo sentiu que algo a puxava e perdeu os sentidos.

Jack e Will ficaram a olhar para o lago e pela primeira vez compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Um aperto no coração que lhes indicava que lhes faltava algo.

- Não vão ficar aí especados pois não? – Calipso olhou para os dois. – Os homens e o amor! – disse abanando a cabeça e rolando os olhos. – Têm imensos tesouros à vossa espera sabiam?

- Eu vou voltar para o Holandês. – Will virou costas e desapareceu na escuridão da gruta.

Calipso aproximou-se de Jack e passou a mão pelas suas costas.

- Eu bem disse que um dia aquilo que perturba os homens também chegaria ao coração do grande Jack Sparrow! – disse quase ronronando.

- Capitão! – Jack falou secamente e sem entusiasmo.

- Como queiras, querido! Mas agora só te resta esperar. A não ser claro que queiras companhia até lá! – Calipso rondou-o sensualmente, mas Jack nada disse e caminhou até à gruta, deixando Calipso pendurada.

- Raios partam os homens mortais! Nunca sabem o que querem! – Calipso cruzou os braços.

- _CALIPSO!_ – uma voz profunda e assustadora fez a deusa se virar e engolir em seco. À sua frente um homem alto, pálido e vestido de negro até aos pés olhava para si.

- Ora mas que surpresa! – Calipso fez um sorriso amarelo. – O que traz o grande Hades até a uma terra desolada como esta?

- _Tu sabes o quê, Calipso._ – O homem aproximou-se de Calipso. Os seus olhos eram totalmente negros. – _A Fonte desapareceu._

- É eu sei! – Calipso tentou sustentar uma posição altiva. – Mas não sei o que tenho eu a ver com isso.

- _Calipso, Calipso, sempre insolente! Oceano não te ensinou boas maneiras?_ – Hades riu. – _A Fonte desapareceu e certamente foi um desses teus amigos humanos que a roubou._

- Só os deuses têm acesso à Fonte, Hades. Era impossível um humano lá chegar! – Calipso olhou com desdém para Hades.

- _O concílio do Olimpo decidiu que não há possibilidade de ter sido um deus a roubá-la. Além do mais, não precisamos dela. Somos imortais, querida Calipso!_ – Hades passou a mão pelo rosto da deusa que a afastou incomodada.

- Eu continuo com a minha opinião. Se foi um humano, ele teve ajuda divina.

- _Também aposto nisso. Mas então as suspeitas recaem em ti, Calipso!_ – Hades riu alto.

- Em mim? – Calipso perguntou com ar indignado.

- _Sim. Afinal tinhas dois amigos atrás dela!_

- O Barbossa e o Sparrow não a conseguiram encontrar! Eu própria os afastei do caminho certo. Aquele objecto só traz desgraça. Aliás como tudo o que criámos! – Calipso olhou duramente para Hades, mas este manteve-se impávido e sereno.

- _Não temos culpa de os homens serem tão ambiciosos!_ – Hades abanou a cabeça.

- Temos sim, Hades. Quem lhes sussurra sobre as imensas riquezas que existem? – Calipso começava a ficar brava. – A Fonte nada faz a não ser espalhar desgraça e morte!

- _Que quadro pessimista, Calipso!_ – Hades continuava cínico.

- É a verdade. O que aconteceu em Atlântida foi prova disso. Eles tinham tudo. Uma vida longa, saúde, paz, felicidade, riqueza e uma terra que lhes dava tudo. No momento em que um atlante não satisfeito com a sua vida longa e achando que o melhor que podia haver era ser imortal, ouviu falar da Fonte deu no que deu. Mataram-se uns aos outros. O ódio e a raiva instalou o caos e Atlântida acabou se afundando, desaparecendo para sempre.

- _Seja como for, a Fonte já não se encontra no século XVIII. Quem a levou viajou no tempo._ – Hades ficou sério de repente. – _Podemos viajar no passado mas não temos permissão de espreitar o futuro. E tu Calipso deixas-te passar uma oportunidade de ouro!_

- Como assim? – Calipso ergueu o sobrolho.

- _Aquelas duas raparigas podiam ser mandadas atrás da Fonte!_ – propôs Hades.

- E arriscariam a própria vida? – perguntou Calipso.

- _Umas simples mortais que salvariam o Mundo!_ – Hades fez um gesto com a mão.

- Elas não são simples mortais, Hades! – Calipso falou alto.

- _Oh… esqueci-me! São as amadas de um infame pirata e de um pirata amaldiçoado que não queria ser pirata!_ – Hades deu uma gargalhada.

- Tu sabes o que diz a profecia, Hades! – alertou Calipso.

- _Uma profecia sem nexo._ – Hades olhou para as suas mãos.

- Para ti, que és o Deus dos Infernos! Agora para nós, deuses marítimos, a profecia faz todo o sentido e temos de proteger os enviados! – exclamou Calipso.

Hades olhou para Calipso e abafou o riso. Os deuses menores irritavam-no profundamente.

- _Como queiras, Calipso. Mas fica o recado. A Fonte tem de ser encontrada e estás debaixo de olho._ – avisou Hades.

Uma nuvem negra envolveu o deus e este desapareceu na escuridão.

- Idiota! – exclamou Calipso.

* * *

O escuro era frio. Lara queria abrir os olhos mas não conseguia. Algo a prendia. Ouvia vozes, sentia-se acorrentada. Queria mexer-se e não podia. Berrou a plenos pulmões e abriu os olhos repentinamente. Uma intensa luz branca cegou-a, não permitindo ver onde estava.

***************************************************************FIM********************************************************************

**

* * *

**

**Oi a todos os leitores e leitoras desta fic!!! **

**Esta fic parece que chegou ao fim, mas essa não é a verdade!!! Apenas acabou a primeira parte! A continuação vem aí com a fic "Desejos Piratas"!!! Espero que tenham gostado desta fic e que gostem do último capítulo! Espero também que leiam e comentem a nova fic!!!**

**Um obrigado enorme a quem acompanhou a fic!!! E isto não é uma despedida...:P**

**Dupla Marota**: Obrigado por ter lido a minha fic e ter gostado. Fiquei muito feliz!!! Espero que acompanhe a continuação!!! E por falar em continuação... ADOREI a sua nova fic!!! Obrigado e mil bjs!!!:D

**Duda H**: Embora ausente nestes últimos episódios quero agradecer o apoio e os comentários!!! Obrigado por ter acompanhado esta fic desde o princípio e espero por seus comentários na nova fic!!! E a sua fic vai ficando cada vez melhor!!! Mil bjs e obrigado!!!:D

**Caroline Wilde e Leticia P:** Embora ausentes há muito tempo, quero agradecer por terem acoompanhado a fic!!! Obrigado pela força!!! Ah... e Leticia continue com a sua fic!!! Mil bjs e obrigado!!!:D

**Mais uma vez obrigado a todos os leitores!!! Bjs de Portugal!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
